<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【锤基】掠夺者Plunderer by VeronicaRadcliffe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747096">【锤基】掠夺者Plunderer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaRadcliffe/pseuds/VeronicaRadcliffe'>VeronicaRadcliffe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>掠夺者Plunderer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gangsters, M/M, Modern Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaRadcliffe/pseuds/VeronicaRadcliffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>私设AU<br/>黑帮大佬与黑道公子的爱恨情仇<br/>----------------------------<br/>黑帮大佬Thor×黑道公子Loki<br/>甜&amp;虐/HE<br/>【OOC预警】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) &amp; Original Character(s), Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>掠夺者Plunderer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loki.Laufeyson平凡无奇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(雷点预警:本文前几章涉及高天尊×洛基)<br/>黑帮大佬锤×黑道公子基<br/>OOC预警<br/>锤基同母异父<br/>有甜有虐<br/>锤基互虐<br/>有漫威角色/欧美明星串场</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 Loki.Laufeyson平凡无奇</p><p>－－ 英国 伦敦 <br/>星期一工作日</p><p>“早上好啊”<br/>“早”</p><p>Loki进入超市和店长Eddie打了个招呼。</p><p>剑桥大学古典文学专业毕业的Loki修完MBA*之后来到这家超市做部门销售经理。虽然剑桥大学的毕业生当销售从各方面来看实在是太大材小用，但是Loki觉得这样很好，平凡又普通丝毫不引人注目，正是Loki目前想要生活与工作状态。</p><p>如果非要提及吸引力，那便是Loki的样貌，乌黑光亮的齐肩半长发、湖水绿一般的眼睛还有瘦削修长的身形，有着这样一副仙客皮囊的Loki还是个学生时就不乏异性甚至同性追求者，被Eddie戏称为男女杀手，不过事实上，周围的年轻女孩都想一睹这位销售经理的翩翩风采而纷纷前来购物。Loki似乎不仅仅是销售经理反倒成了商场代言人。但为了避免麻烦以及本身就对女性提不起任何兴趣，Loki一般很少去购物区巡视，只是呆在办公室里，工作还算比较清闲。</p><p> </p><p>店长Eddie，是Loki很敬重的学长，在大学期间给了Loki哥哥般的照顾，Loki读书时几次去Gay Bar买醉都是Eddie带他回来。Eddie两年前开始用他为数不多的积蓄创业开了一家超市，算是发了一笔小财。Loki一直和他保持着相当好的关系，因此在毕业后省去很多找工作的麻烦，直接来到学长的店里当销售经理。工作之外，Eddie还是Loki的房东，把他自己房子的一层租给了Loki。虽然Eddie的慷慨让Loki减少了很多困难，但是这种寄人篱下的感觉Loki从小就想摆脱但如今仍无法逃离。同时,Eddie还是唯一知道Loki秘密的人。</p><p> </p><p>平凡普通的销售经理Loki，真实身份是英国最大黑帮约顿党领导Laufey的独子。二十年之前，约顿党和Laufey都是令人闻风丧胆的名字。由于自身的原因，身为一位父亲，Laufey却从来没有给予Loki一丝一豪的温暖，Loki跟着Laufey见识过太多血腥与残暴，而Loki的母亲Frigga，因为实在无法忍受跟Laufey在一起水深火热惊心动魄的生活，在生下Loki后不久便离开了，而Laufey坚决不让她带走Loki，她只好忍痛一个人远走他乡，Loki至今都不知道她的母亲去了哪里，生死不明。十年之前，Laufey死于一场意外，当时的Loki还是少年，按照黑帮家族的定律，父死子继，Laufey的手下曾经来找过Loki，希望他继承约顿党成为新领袖，然而被Loki严词拒绝，枪声与鲜血把Loki的童年染上了黑暗的阴影，他恨，恨透了Laufey，恨透了自己的身份。从Laufey去世之后，Loki自己找到了一户寄养家庭，开始了长期寄人篱下的生活，也让Loki变得十分孤僻。如果可以，Loki希望他这一辈子都不要和黑帮这个词扯上一点关系。与此同时，由于缺少了强有力的领导，近年来在黑道上约顿党的势力早已大不如从前，已经被新崛起的泰坦党超越，泰坦党领袖代号Thanos，手下五位得力助手被称作黑曜五将。泰坦党烧杀奸淫掳掠无恶不作，势力范围涉及军火毒品等等，由于在当地警方有人脉，警察和军方也对他们无可奈何。这些黑道上风云变幻，Loki一概不了解也不屑于了解。现在，有一份还算体面的工作，有稳定的收入，有一处居所，正是Loki想要的波澜不惊的普通人的生活。至少Loki的身份，暂时还没有给他带来麻烦…………</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>注:MBA是工商管理类硕士研究生学位，MBA是培养能够胜任工商企业和经济管理部门高层管理工作需要的务实型复合型及应用型高层次管理人才(Cr:百度百科)<br/>【新人写手第一次更文😭有不太贴切或者OOC的情况请见谅，接受友善催更及合理建议，谢谢大家❤️】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 接二连三的意外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 接二连三的意外</p><p>自从毕业以来，Loki已经在Eddie学长的商场里工作了一整年，作为一个普通的上班族，朝六晚九的日子一天天度过，虽然Loki这样的生活单调了点，但是只要不跟黑道扯上任何联系，再平淡的工作与生活于Loki而言都很舒服，直到最近，自己的生活中总是频繁出现一些预料之外的事…………</p><p>“Loki，出了点事” 手机铃声响起，Eddie焦急的声音从电话那头传过来，“一辆有我们新进化妆品的货车在伦敦郊外爆胎了，关键是那批化妆品今天就必须到货。” </p><p>“哦哦，我知道了，没关系，不要着急，我们可以再联系伦敦当地供货商”</p><p>Loki一边安慰着Eddie，一边给出解决的方案，虽然这并不最佳的解决办法，因为Eddie所开的商场主要销售进口商品，这次的化妆品货源地是法国，所以才要从伦敦外进货，幸运的是这批货量不大，伦敦当地的供货商也应该有存货，从他们那边先调配一批货可以解决燃眉之急。</p><p>很快，Loki已经找到了伦敦当地的供货商，顺利调配好了当天需要的货。</p><p>这一点小小的插曲并没有引起Loki太多的注意，然而小小的货车爆胎事件仅仅只是一个开始…………</p><p>星期五，下班的时间</p><p>收银员Sigyn还没有要离开的打算，Loki已经准备下班了，以往他都是最后一个下班的员工。<br/>Sigyn看见了正要离开的Loki</p><p>“要走了吗，Loki，明天见”<br/>“咦，Sigyn，你怎么还没下班啊?”<br/>“哦，感觉今天的账单和之前有点不太一样，可能是哪里出了点问题，正想办法解决呢。”<br/>“啊这样子，那你结束后快点回去吧，太晚了一定要注意安全。”<br/>“好的，谢谢你，Loki”</p><p>Sigyn的脸上染上了一丝红晕，Loki一句普通的关心，就能让Sigyn开心不得了，毕竟，在商场所有的员工中，Sigyn喜欢Loki是大家心照不宣的事实，只不过另一位当事人不知是不是假装察觉不到。</p><p>Sigyn，算是Loki和Eddie的学妹，一到假期就来这里勤工俭学当收银员，断断续续也有将近半年左右的时间。Sigyn一头栗色卷发，脸蛋总是红红的，十分开朗热情，特别招人喜爱，乐观外向的性格让她跟顾客交流十分融洽，每次结账的时候，总是Sigyn的柜台排队的人最多。</p><p>Eddie和Loki的房子和Sigyn的住处顺路而且都离工作的商场并不远，步行要十分钟左右，但是需要经过Soho区*，伦敦著名红灯区，入夜后的Soho区鱼龙混杂，猎艳的社会小混混，醉汉，皮条客们充斥街头，年轻女孩一个人经过还是不太安全，Loki对Sigyn的担心不无道理。</p><p>Loki离开后，去了商场隔壁的24小时书吧，周末下班后Loki总喜欢一个人来这里，点一杯英式红茶，挑一本自己喜欢的诗集，享受一个人独处的时光，也是工作一周之后的放松。济慈，雪莱，拜伦，莎士比亚等等，都是Loki喜爱的诗人。Loki对物质生活要求完全没有那么高，但是对于精神世界的建设却十分重视，尽管一些诗歌，文学专业毕业的他自己早已可以倒背如流，但是他还是愿意拿出一段时间，让自己浸入文学的世界，至少，暂时逃离一下世俗的纷扰。</p><p>估算着时间，Loki觉得是时候该回家了，看了看手表，显示时间是十点四十，Loki离开了书吧，往回走，经过商场时发现里面已经没有了灯光，橱窗的卷帘门也放下了，看来Sigyn解决了账单的问题已经离开了。</p><p>Loki向前走着，不远处就是Soho区了，酒吧和情趣用品商店花花绿绿的霓虹灯招牌远远的都能看见，Soho区还有着不少穿着暴露的站街女，以往Loki经过这里时站街女没少向他抛媚眼，但是Loki向来不理，他对这种“是非之地”一向是十分厌恶的。</p><p>经过的时候Loki加快了脚步，突然!一声尖叫从Soho区的窄巷里传来……</p><p>“救命，救命啊，啊……不要!!!”</p><p>!!!!!不好了!!!!!</p><p>Loki辩识出这是Sigyn的声音，Sigyn出事了!顺着声音来源，Loki拐进了Soho区的巷子里。</p><p>“啊……不要……求求你了……不……”</p><p>近了，近了，循着哀求的声音，Loki在巷子里七拐八拐，终于在尽头看到了Sigyn……</p><p>可怜的女孩被两个混混拖着，上衣已被撕破，裤子正在被拽下来，两个混混是准备要把Sigyn强奸!</p><p>Loki看到巷子里散落的空酒瓶，顺手抄起一个就抡了上去，“哗啦”一声，酒瓶碎了一个小混混一身，另外一个看到了，放下拖着的Sigyn将她踢到一边，挽起袖子</p><p>“呦呵，怎么着，来个英雄救美啊”</p><p>于是Loki捡起手边的一节木棒，毕竟他也不是吃素的。在童年时期Laufey森还是真想把他培养成合格的约顿党接班人、未来的黑帮领袖，于是便亲自对他进行射击格斗等等“特殊”教育，Laufey对Loki的训练似乎不把Loki当成自己的亲儿子，按照Laufey定的家规，如果Loki训练态度不认真或者练习动作不到位，轻则不给吃喝关禁闭，重则一顿鞭子，所以如果观察过Loki的身体，就会发现上面遍布大大小小的伤痕，Loki从来没有让任何人发现过自己伤痕累累身体的秘密。虽然少年的Loki逃离了Laufey，但是经受的训练还没有被他忘掉，所以当下，Soho区的狭窄巷子里，Loki倒是有一丝丝感谢“亲爱的父亲”当时对他的“谆谆教诲”</p><p>1VS2打架这种事对受过Laufey专业训练的Loki来说完全不在话下</p><p>Loki手拿木棒，先是迅速抽打一个小混混的腹部，趁着他喘息的关头，一记凶狠的左勾拳直接把小混混揍趴下，还嫌不够解气，Loki冲他的脑袋补了几脚，回身，抄起木棍抡到准备偷袭的另一个小混混的头上，紧接着左右勾拳双管齐下，直到小混混的鲜血溅了一地……</p><p>Loki打完架，走到角落里已经被吓到缩成一团的Sigyn身边，帮她整理好衣服后脱下自己的外套把她整个包起来，破天荒的，Loki把Sigyn抱在怀里，手轻抚着她的后背轻声安慰着“没事了，不要怕，都没事了，我送你回家”Loki温柔的像一个绅士，好像刚才那个气场全开KO了两个小混混的是完全另外的一个人。</p><p>Sigyn在Loki怀里啜泣着，刚才差点被强奸确实把小姑娘吓坏了，要不是Loki突然出现，Sigyn不知道会被如何虐待…………</p><p>第二天，Sigyn请了假，到医院里检查昨晚的伤势，</p><p>Eddie得知后，便开车去医院探望，还顺手买了一些水果。Eddie提醒Sigyn以后要按时下班，而且下班以后不要再步行回家了。</p><p>Sigyn的检查结果还好，只是有一些皮外擦伤和软组织挫伤，主要还是精神上有些没有缓过劲，在医院休息两三天就差不多可以恢复了……</p><p>Eddie离开医院开车回工作的地方，在一个十字路口，Eddie遵守交通规则看到绿灯准备通行，突然，从垂直的方向上窜出来一辆一看就超速行驶的轿车，完全无视红灯，直挺挺的冲向Eddie的轿车，速度实在太快，Eddie来不及躲避，“呯咚”一声闷响，两辆轿车撞在一起，<br/>Eddie的轿车被巨大的冲击力甩了出去，在路面上翻滚，车内的Eddie头部和身体不断的撞在玻璃和车座上………</p><p>Eddie被紧急送往医院，万幸的并没有生命危险但是脑震荡和肋骨骨折也得让Eddie在医院呆上十天半个月了<br/>Loki接到了消息后第一时间赶到医院，Eddie告诉Loki自己的伤势，并且让Loki这段时间代替自己当一段时间的代理店长……</p><p>连续几天的意外，货车爆胎，Sigyn差点被强奸和Eddie车祸，Loki其实并没有发现，这些不寻常的事件背后与自己的关联…………</p><p> </p><p>------------- To be continued--------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>注*:伦敦SOHO区，位于伦敦西部的次级行政区西敏市（Westminster）境内，本来是当地的红灯区。</p><p> </p><p>【作者的话：Loki打架那段应该很热血很酷但是渣文笔只能简单描述，然后其实到这里呢Loki已经被盯上了只是本人还没察觉】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Loki的醒悟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 Loki的醒悟</p><p> </p><p>自Eddie车祸入院，Loki暂时代替店长工作以来。并没有再发生一些预料之外的事，反倒，Loki发现其实店长的工作其实和销售经理并没有太大差别，甚至店长的工作比他这个销售经理还要轻松一些。</p><p> </p><p>Loki时不时抽空前去探望Eddie，向他汇报一些商场近期的营业状况。Eddie十分相信Loki的工作能力，把工作交给Loki也让他十分放心。</p><p>然而，那一天，Loki又来探望的Eddie却紧紧抓住了Loki的手</p><p>“Loki，你……最近……有没有得罪什么人”<br/>
“我觉得并没有啊……”</p><p>Loki实在是不太明白Eddie问这样的问题，区区一个小销售经理能得罪什么人。</p><p>“是这样的，Loki，最近在医院里我听到一些风声，总是有一些打架斗殴受伤的社会小青年来住院，而且……他们好像都归约顿党管……前几天我的主治医师给我例行检查的时候还在嘀咕……”</p><p>“是不是约顿党那边出了什么问题”</p><p> </p><p>Loki这回算是听明白Eddie的担心何在</p><p> </p><p>“Eddie，我早都与约顿党划清界限了，就算是他们内部出了问题，跟我没有半点关系，算账也算不到我这里，不用太担心”<br/>
“还是小心行事吧，要保护好自己”<br/>
“放心吧，学长，没问题的”</p><p> </p><p>Loki离开后，Eddie学长的担忧还是在他的心里种下了一颗怀疑的种子。</p><p> </p><p>从探望Eddie结束从医院离开之后，Loki在返回工作地点的途中察觉被人跟踪，Loki加快了脚步，折进了一条无人的窄巷，躲在角落，那颗怀疑的种子在Loki心底开始生根发芽，Loki的心脏在激烈的跳动，在安静的角落里能够听的一清二楚，Loki静静的等待着，他能听见跟踪他的人脚步有所停顿却渐行渐远，Loki暂时松了一口气，从角落里走出来，换了一条路线返回。</p><p> </p><p>不管现在是什么情况，Loki还是很感谢Eddie的担忧，也是他在给自己提醒，最近，一定要注意自身安全</p><p> </p><p>接下来的几天，Loki在上下班的路上，也常常感到被跟踪，即使他尝试绕远或者抄近路，还是会有那种被人盯着的不舒服的感觉，但是，幸运的是，跟踪者也仅仅只是跟踪Loki，并没有打算对Loki进行绑架或者抢劫，只是紧盯着Loki的行踪，不对他构成暴力威胁。甚至有几次，Loki从办公室的窗口还望见马路对面有几个穿着柳钉皮衣的社会青年在吞云吐雾还时不时的向商场这边张望，Loki差不多能肯定他们中的几个就是每天坚持跟踪自己的人，但是由于距离太远，Loki看不清他们的具体样貌。</p><p> </p><p>被跟踪了整整一个星期以后，貌似跟踪者们终于有所行动</p><p> </p><p>那是一个周末的晚上，临近闭店的时间，商场里一个顾客也没有，这事几个喝醉了的社会青年从酒吧区那边摇摇晃晃的向商场走来，他们人手一跟棒球棒，来到商场的橱窗前，二话没说便开始砸玻璃，Loki听到哐哐啷啷的砸玻璃声立刻从办公室里出来，然而还是来晚了一步，小青年们已经将橱窗砸了个稀巴烂，展示的商品也被他们抢走，这时，从角落里冲出一辆黑色轿车，小青年们顺势坐进轿车，那个司机一脚油门，伴随着引擎的呼啸，一闪消失在夜幕深处，速度快到Loki还未看得清车牌号，但是Loki却记住了车身上的涂鸦喷漆“Thanos，即天命”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanos，即天命”这五个字像是一枚定时炸弹，在Loki看到他们的一刹那，在Loki的脑海里爆炸开来，这，是泰坦党的口号。</p><p> </p><p>原来，自己早已经处在泰坦党的监视之下，之前的一切都不是意外，而是全在泰坦党的掌控之中，进货车爆胎，Sigyn差点被强暴，Eddie车祸，被跟踪，所有的种种，都是泰坦党向Loki提出的一种告示。</p><p> </p><p>Loki十分气愤，如果真有什么事情牵涉到自己，为什么不直接找上门来，却还牵连了可怜的Sigyn和无辜的Eddie这两个跟自己最亲密的人又给商场带来了无法挽回的损失。可Loki现在什么也不敢多想，既然已经被泰坦党盯上了，先只好离开这里，至少，不再让身边的人因为自己而再次受到伤害。</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>第二天，恰逢是Eddie出院的日子，Loki以最快的速度处理好昨夜的狼藉，并且自掏腰包承担了所有商场的损失，把一封辞职信留在了Eddie的办公桌上。</p><p> </p><p>“尊敬的Eddie学长<br/>
在你看到这封信的时候我不一定身在何处。<br/>
十分抱歉，但是我必须要辞职，昨天晚上，泰坦党人来到这里砸了橱窗，我已经收拾好现场，并且联系了新的玻璃公司，今天他们会来换上新的展柜。学长的担忧是正确的，虽然我并不知道自己哪里得罪了泰坦党人，但是，种种的一切表明我已经被他们监视了，所以，为了不连累你们，我必须要离开，具体要到哪里我也不太清楚，恳请学长不要再试图联系我，我会好好保护自己。十分感谢学长一直以来对我的照顾，您对我的关怀我虽然无以为报但却会永远留在心里，随信附上半年的房费。千万!不要!再!联系!我!衷心的希望学长能够在未来找的最爱的人共同度过美好的生活。<br/>
------------Loki”</p><p> </p><p>Eddie回来后，读完Loki的辞职信拔腿赶回他们的房子，直冲进二楼Loki的房间</p><p> </p><p>然而，里面除了基础简单家具以外空空如也，好像从未有人在这里生活过，Eddie了解Loki，他是一个很果断的人，只要是Loki认定的事情他会做的十分干脆不留一丝痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>于此同时，跋涉了一天的Loki手提着一只仅装着几件衣服日用品和几本书的皮箱在伦敦郊外的一家偏僻的汽车旅馆里暂住。他走的很决绝，都没有好好与Eddie学长和Sigyn道别，但是眼下，离开对他们而言反倒是一种保护，这是Loki为了让他们有平静的生活所能做的全部。</p><p> </p><p>逃离伦敦并不是长久之计，Loki并不清楚泰坦党会要他做什么，只是，先离开伦敦暂避再想对策。</p><p> </p><p>然而Loki的逃亡计划还未成型，就被一封匿名信打破了<br/>
它平白无故的出现在Loki的房间里，应该是有人把它从门缝里塞了进来</p><p> </p><p>“你以为你躲得过你命运给你的安排吗”</p><p> </p><p>短短一句话就让Loki明白，这是泰坦党赤裸裸对自己的挑衅，既然这么快就被人发现了行踪，而且泰坦党的势力几乎遍布全英，想躲过泰坦党的爪牙是不太可能，为何不跟泰坦党赌一把，摸清他们到底想拿自己怎样。</p><p> </p><p>这样想着，Loki的内心不可能不紧张，但毕竟也是曾经的黑帮老大的公子，自己的身份在一些时刻还是有一定份量的，于是Loki便提笔在那句话后面写上“你们到底想怎样”并且把它放回到它刚被发现的地方。</p><p> </p><p>泰坦党的喽啰们听命于Thanos的指挥，一定会给自己一个答复。</p><p> </p><p>不知不觉间，Loki意识到，自己的命运将又会和自己所厌倦的所憎恶的黑帮产生复杂的纠葛。</p><p> </p><p>“既然，躲不掉的命运，反正终究逃不过死亡，不如那就去看看，它到底是什么样子的”</p><p>-----------------------To be  continued---------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thanos的目的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 Thanos的目的</p><p>Loki回复完泰坦党“好意”的提醒之后，躺在了汽车旅馆那张咯吱作响的木板床，脑袋枕在交叠的双手上，一双湖水绿眼睛直直的盯着天花板。</p><p>此时刻，Loki脑海中闪过无数个自己和Thanos对峙的场景:是自己被说服加入泰坦党还是被逼问约顿党的秘密，或者还是其他的黑道之间的间的交涉，Loki个人觉得前两个中第一个的可能性比较大，毕竟泰坦党的势力已经发展到和十年前的约顿党不相上下，吸纳前竞争对手的公子无异于会大大增强泰坦党的实力。</p><p>Loki的脑海不停的翻滚，过习惯了普通人的生活，重新进入黑道的世界有一万个不情愿，但是眼下，重回黑道是Loki的最后一个选项,可以说是泰坦党的步步紧逼让Loki选择了作为唯一的退路，必要和足够的心理建设还是要做好，毕竟不久之后迎接他的将是幼时最憎恨的枪林弹雨充斥着血腥暴力同时又奢华淫乱的黑帮“贵族生活”</p><p>Loki一夜无眠。</p><p>第二天天刚亮，Loki便从木板床上爬起来，果不其然，Loki在地面上又发现了第二封信</p><p>“上午十点，旅店外”</p><p>呵，不愧是Thanos，办事效率就是果断，果然这么快，就要跟黑帮大佬见面了，Loki迅速的打理好自己，穿上了自己所谓最好的一套衣服，不过就是运动裤和连帽衫。</p><p>十点整，Loki准时出现在了旅馆外的停车场，不远处一辆灰色劳斯莱斯幻影刚刚停稳，走下两个黑色西装三件套带墨镜的保镖一样的男人，向Loki示意。<br/>
呵，果然黑帮大佬们总在喜欢神神秘秘的同时保持高调。</p><p>Loki坐进了车里，轿车很快驶离了这个小旅馆所在的穷乡僻壤。由于玻璃的缘故，Loki无法看到车窗外的景象，只能估计着时间。车内只有司机两位保镖和Loki四人，气氛十分的压抑，尽管如此，Loki觉得即使询问也得不到想要的答案甚至会被恐吓，实在是太不值得，还不如暂时任由他们把自己带进前方仍未知的深渊。<br/>
大概行驶了几个小时左右，Loki认为他们已经离伦敦很远了，轿车终于在一栋豪华的别墅前停稳，保镖把Loki引领下车。</p><p>这是一栋复古的别墅，大门两旁的高大的大理石石柱给人带来强大的压迫感，仿佛映证着Loki此刻压抑的心情。他来到了铺着黑色理石瓷砖的大厅，地面的颜色让那里蒙上了一层幽暗阴影，紧张，压抑，让人透不过气。</p><p>似乎也是意识到今天会有客人到访，没有让Loki久等，或许也是怕Loki一个人呆在这样阴森森的大厅里不太得体，泰坦党的老大---Thanos从中间一样颜色的楼梯上缓缓走下来。</p><p>Loki在心里不得不承认，Thanos，是他活了20多年所遇到过的最丑陋的人。不知为何他通体的皮肤都是紫色，整个脸庞好像一块雕刻失败的长方形木头，尤其是他那巨型竖纹下巴。Thanos身材健壮，身穿金色肩甲的蓝金相间的衣服以及金色的短筒靴，同时他的额头上还戴着有宝石的蓝金相间的头盔。虽然Loki对潮流时尚不太感兴趣，但是Thanos的独特蓝金颜色搭配的审美还是令Loki暗暗反胃。</p><p>在Thanos身后跟着他最得力的五位干将，道上人称黑曜五将，其中一个长着一张章鱼脸肤色黝黑的瘦高个男人Ebony Maw算得上这五位当中最得Thanos欢心的，这些Loki多少都有所耳闻。不过，在黑曜五将身后，还有一个人，他穿着浮夸的用金线绣制的披风，外摆拖到了地上，最令人注意的还是他的头发，竟然有一撮蓝色的刘海，其他的被染成了灰白色，另类的造型很难让人不把他与杀马特联系在一起。</p><p>Thanos凑近Loki，俯下身子，低着头与他面对面，距离近到两个人似乎要接吻，Thanos身上浓烈的香水味冲进Loki的鼻子，直顶Loki的脑袋，让Loki感到阵阵眩晕。</p><p>Thanos将他那只紫色的手扣在Loki下巴上，用力将Loki的头抬起，另一只手沿着Loki的脸侧慢慢滑动。</p><p>Loki十分厌恶Thanos这样“亲密”的接触自己，但Thanos的手紧紧钳制着Loki的下巴，让他动弹不得，只能任由Thanos粗糙的手划过自己的皮肤。</p><p>“哟，约顿的公子，可是第一次见啊，这么一看，还真是继承了老Laugey的优秀基因哪，这一副皮囊还真是个不可多得的可人儿，脱离黑道久了，一些人和事儿都不了解了吧，正好，把你带来做Grandmaster的伴侣，让他好好的带你复习复习。”</p><p>“对了，Grandmaster这位尊姓大名Loki小少爷肯定没有听说过吧。”Loki意识到Thanos口中的Grandmaster应该就是那位杀马特。</p><p>“他可是号称全世界最狡猾的情报贩子了呢。约顿公子离开的太久了不知道吧，几年前被我收买，现在为泰坦党提供最新情报，只不过，这位Grandmaster有个癖好，只对年轻的男孩感性趣，要怪就怪你生一副出众的模样，你啊，早就被Grandmaster看作囊中之物了，不过，Grandmaster也没少为泰坦党提供情报，我Thanos，在道上混，也不能不看重Grandmaster的付出，把你请来送给他快活快活，也是对他的报酬。”</p><p>轰隆一声，Loki的脑中好像炸开了一个惊雷。</p><p>原来，Thanos费劲心思把他引来，是要拿自己做他手下的情人。</p><p>从Loki拒绝接手约顿党之后，泰坦党的迅速崛起让约顿的势力有极大损失，从而变得十分分散。如果把约顿的公子控制住，那么Thanos的力量将会更加势不可挡。</p><p>有什么比约顿的公子做了泰坦手下的情人夜夜在敌人的身下承欢，更能令约顿党蒙羞呢。</p><p>狠，Thanos是真的狠，这样的做法简直一举两得，一方面Thanos能够昭示泰坦党的实力，另一方面，牢牢控制约顿党。</p><p>逃，逃的掉吗，如果逃的话，以Thanos的手段，会用尽一切残忍的方法将Loki折磨致死，哪怕就算Loki足够幸运逃离Thanos的魔爪，约顿也不会接受一个背叛了他们的人，公子也不行。</p><p>进，是莫大的羞辱，退，则是死亡的威胁</p><p>Loki，这一次，Thanos亲手将他推进无法逃离的深渊…………………</p><p>-------------------To be continued---------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 梦中的男人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>踩雷预警<br/>高天尊×洛基有亲密举动</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5 梦中的男人</p><p> </p><p>约顿的公子即将成为泰坦手下情报贩子的情人这个消息很快就在黑道上迅速的传开，Loki不得不佩服Thanos的影响力和宣传能力，甚至连一些Loki曾经所耳闻的英国以外的黑帮组织也知晓了这件事情。</p><p>自从被押到泰坦党的据点也就是Thanos的大宅，Loki身家性命就已经被Thanos牢牢的掌控。所幸的是，在这一段时间里，泰坦党人并没有虐待Loki，反倒是待他像如泰坦的公子一样，给予他贵族一般的待遇，每天清晨有专职的管家给他送来精致的早餐，大都是丰盛的英式早餐面包火腿培根煎蛋配有酸奶咖啡果汁等饮品。甚至Thanos还找来了专业的裁缝，为Loki量体裁衣，为几天后的订婚仪式给Loki定制几套高定套装。Loki来时的连帽衫和运动裤早就被烧了，现在，Loki有了一个独属于自己的巨大衣帽间，里面全都是崭新的西服套装，擦拭的铮亮的皮鞋，镶钻的手表等等高级服装及配饰，尽显奢华。Loki也在逐渐适应穿正装，其实，在定制的衬衫和正装的包裹下，Loki高挑的身材和本来就偏瘦的躯体被蒙上了一层禁欲的气息。</p><p>大部分时候Loki并不会离开Thanos暂时让给他那间客房出去与泰坦党的其它成员进行太过密切的接触，他只是一个人在房间里冥想或者望着窗外的景色发呆。只有被要求的时候Loki才会离开房间，但是，即使Loki不愿在房间以外的地方过长时间逗留，Loki却也总是躲不掉Grandmaster那种玩味的眼神，或者说更像是猎人，而Loki就是他势在必得的猎物，好像下一秒他就会向Loki扑来把Loki压在身下，享受那种征服的快感，每每想到这里，Loki的胃里就翻江倒海，引得Loki止不住的干呕…</p><p>同样也是在这一段时间里，与Loki的游手好闲形成鲜明的对比，泰坦党上下都在为不久之后的订婚仪式而紧张忙碌着，所有人都心照不宣的，Grandmaster与Loki订婚只不过是一个幌子，Thanos更想借此难得的机会向全英乃至几乎全世界的黑帮昭告自己的实力，并以此来为他成为全世界头号黑帮打下一个至关重要的基础。</p><p>随着Thanos安排的订婚日期的临近，Loki也越来越寝食难安，一方面，想到自己不久之后将会成为一个年岁接近花甲的老头子的玩物，成为他发泄欲望的工具，Loki的内心就止不住的厌恶，然而另一方面，更令Loki感到不安的，是他近几天晚上的睡眠质量一直不是太好，总是会反复做同一个梦，梦里，是一个金发的高大男人，他浑身有着健硕的肌肉，但是，形成鲜明对比的，他的笑，像是加州的暖阳，明亮的仿佛能将一个人的整个世界全部点亮，更重要的，这个神秘的男人，还有着一双堪比海洋蓝洞般澄澈又湛蓝的眼睛，在梦里，他总是挂着一副明亮的笑却什么也没有做，更像是一个影子，直到慢慢退散不见。</p><p>奇怪的是，Loki的生活中从来就没有遇见过这样的一个人，然而每次梦将醒时，Loki总会对这个完全陌生的人产生一股莫名的熟悉感。</p><p>陌生男人的梦和对订婚的抗拒产生的生理反应，让Loki在临近订婚仪式的前几天脸色一直不太好，总是一副眼窝深陷，脸上全无血色的久病初愈的模样，Loki的异样不可能不被重视，Thanos让管家给Loki传话，让他好好整理自己，毕竟在“大喜”的日子，谁都不希望有一个病怏怏的另一半。面对Thanos的警示，Loki不得不照做，要想保住自己的性命，必要的时候也得学会察言观色，适当讨一点Thanos的欢心。</p><p>----------------------几天后---------------------</p><p>今天，应该是Loki的生命当中最耻辱的一天。<br/>因为，在今晚，他就会正式成为Grandmaster的伴侣，坚守了20多年的纯洁处子之身，也将在今晚，被粗暴的侵犯…………</p><p>今晚，是Thanos为Grandmaster和Loki订婚举办的订婚宴，几天前几乎全泰坦党都在为今晚的宴会做准备，也将注定是一场不平凡的宴会。</p><p>此时的Loki穿着燕尾服站厅堂中央，看着一个又一个来自不同国家不同帮派的黑帮大佬们在保镖的簇拥下走进大宅，Loki内心被绝望与恐惧逐渐填满，他知道，自己的身份即将成为Thanos的棋子，任由他利用自己把泰坦党的力量渗透到世界各处。Loki冷冷的注视着他们从自己身旁经过，黑帮头目打量自己的轻蔑眼神被Loki尽收眼底……</p><p>正在这时，Loki的目光被大门那边传来的一片欢呼声吸引。</p><p>一位身材高大的金发男人，被保镖簇拥着走进大厅。他将自己的一头金发绑在脑后扎成了一个短马尾，同时，他那如海洋般湛蓝的眼睛在Loki的身上停留了一下，便立刻环视四周像是在搜寻着什么……</p><p>Loki的心脏在第一眼注视到那个男人的时候就停跳了一拍，他有些不敢相信自己所见，世界上真的会有如此巧合的事情?为什么这个男人和他所梦见的那个男人几乎一模一样。同时，Loki也从来不相信，世界上竟然真的存在，能够，用美丽来形容的男人，直到他走进来的那一刻，虽然是黑帮大佬的身份，但是却更像是一束光的暖阳，让本就装饰的很明亮的大厅因为他的到来而愈发光彩夺目。</p><p>不知为何，Loki的内心被这个男人深深吸引……</p><p>从随身的管家那里Loki得知这个男人名叫Thor。</p><p>Thor.Odinson，是意大利最大的黑帮Odinson家族的长子。</p><p>几年前，Odinson家族的长老Odin隐退江湖，长子Thor作为继承者继承了Odin的阿萨党成为新任头目。Thor年轻有为，即任后不仅成功夯实了父亲Odin奠定的意大利最大黑手党阿萨党的地位，还将势力拓展到地中海周边各个国家，逐步将阿萨党打造成欧洲大陆上最强黑手党。黑道上的各位同僚都对这个Odinson家族的小子短时间内的成就刮目相看。乃至Thanos，都需要对这个后生表现几分尊敬，所以，Thor今天以Thanos的头号贵宾的身份出席这场订婚宴。</p><p>Thor是最后一位出席的嘉宾，在下手引领Thor落座后，订婚宴也即将开始。</p><p>Thanos坐在大厅中央，那里有一个为他特别定制的王座，Thanos身披他的蓝金盔甲坐在上面，居高临下的看着在座的来宾，好像仅仅一个响指，他就可以将在座所有人的一切全部剥夺。Thanos的王座右手边是呈斜一字排开的黑耀五将，而Loki与Grandmaster则落座在左手边。</p><p>事先安排，Loki并没有自己的专座而是坐在Grandmaster的大腿上，Grandmaster搂着Loki的腰，就像热恋中的爱侣一般亲密。事实上，在Grandmaster怀中的Loki紧紧绷着自己的身子，如果近距离观察，两人的姿势十分怪异，Loki保持着一个僵硬的坐姿，尽全力不靠向Grandmaster。</p><p>Thanos在订婚宴上首先致辞，声情并茂的讲述自己的发家史和泰坦党未来的发展规划，“精彩”的演说在Loki听来十分做作，却博得了不少掌声。</p><p>Loki几乎什么都没有听进去，他的眼神时不时得在Thor的脸上停留，但是，狡猾如Loki，总是在被Thor发现自己在观察他之前移开目光，但是，Loki也会感觉到，Thor其实也在暗暗地观察着自己。</p><p>怀中人的心不在焉引起了Grandmaster的注意，他翘着兰花指捻起座旁圆桌上果盘中的一颗已经去核的上等车厘子，把它送入Loki的口中，Loki几乎囫囵吞下没有咀嚼，Grandmaster削成尖三角形的指甲在Loki的唇上轻轻划过，</p><p>“宝贝儿，你的注意力难道不应该放在你未来的夫君身上吗，为什么要心不在焉啊，别忘了，今晚你就成为我的人了，你早就没有拒绝的权利了不是吗?”，</p><p>Grandmaster将Loki的头拉近自己，贴在他的耳边用极力装出的魅惑强调悄悄的威胁着Loki。</p><p>好不容易熬过了Thanos的长篇大论紧接着是来宾轮番发表对Loki和Grandmaster的祝福。奇怪的是，Thor并没有上前演讲，只是对Loki与Grandmaster点头示意，只不过，Loki从他的眼神中似乎察觉到了一丝不甘心。<br/>而后，便是舞会环节，按照安排应当是Loki与Grandmaster来开舞，然而Loki听演说听的昏昏欲睡，再加上一直没吃什么，感觉浑身疲乏，便与Thanos申请回房间休息，意外的是，Thanos与Grandmaster都欣然接受，但是Thanos要求Loki去Grandmaster的房间休息。管家带领着Loki来到Grandmaster的房间，里面情趣酒店一般的布置，情欲般粉色的墙壁和到处带有挑逗意味装饰差点让Loki恶心到呕吐，不过提前适应一下，也不至于在关键的时刻难堪，惹毛Thanos，只会让Loki生不如死。</p><p> </p><p>-------------------To be continued--------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 翻天覆地</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6 翻天覆地</p><p>Loki靠在Grandmaster房间的贵妃榻上休息。这个时候应该是订婚宴的舞会环节，宾客们都很兴奋，宴会的气氛十分愉快热闹，欢笑声和喧嚣的音乐Loki隐隐约约能够听到。</p><p>Loki的精神已经紧张了一天，在这个难得暂时还不会被打搅的独处时光，Loki稍稍放松了警惕，迷迷糊糊的陷入睡眠，没理由的，Loki竟然有些期盼着那个叫Thor的男人仍然能出现在他的梦里。</p><p>然而，Loki在完全陷入梦乡之前，隐约听到了走廊里传来尖叫声和爆炸声，还有些地震似的摇晃……不知是梦境还是现实，Loki感觉到自己被一团白色雾气所笼罩…………</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>众人皆知的是Grandmaster的副业是酒吧DJ，在这个值得纪念的日子，Grandmaster利用自己的专长，把宴会的气氛推向了高潮，让所有人都沉浸在电子舞曲所带来的强烈刺激之中，连Thanos都不例外，加入了这场放肆的蹦迪舞会，</p><p>所有人的警惕在酒精、舞蹈与音乐的刺激下全然放松了下来。</p><p>直到……Grandmaster的胸口被鲜血染红，直直的在舞台上倒下，音乐声戛然而止。</p><p>热闹的订婚宴一刹那变成了血色派对。</p><p>宾客们纷纷尖叫惊呼着想要逃离，在场保镖们齐刷刷的拔出了腰间的手枪扫过人群寻找潜在的狙击手，惊慌的人群在周围环绕的手枪威胁下一动也不敢动，Thanos的眼睛眯了起来，这是一个危险的信号，他刚刚失去了一位关键的手下，倒是很好奇想看看谁借机在他的老巢里撒野……</p><p>突然，“轰”的一声，Thanos的中心王座发生了爆炸，紧接着在角落里又接连发生爆炸，爆炸的冲击让整座宅子像是地震一样摇晃起来，厅堂中的宾客全然乱了阵脚，争先恐后的往大门冲去，然而就像是恶作剧一般的，一股浓重的白色烟雾从爆炸处弥漫开来，很快整个大厅都笼罩在一片白色当中，如暴风雪一般，破坏了人们的视力，什么都无法看清，恐慌的人群十分嘈杂，所有人都想拼命逃离这个要命的地方。</p><p>只有一个人十分冷静，在一片白茫茫中，一个低沉的命令响起</p><p>“把他带给我”</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>Loki在一张King size的床上醒来，半梦半醒从床上坐了起来，Loki眨着有些惺忪的睡眼看到Grandmaster房间情趣酒店一般的装饰全然消失，取而代之的是周围金棕色的壁纸，嵌入式的壁炉，墙壁上中世纪的油画，一派十九世纪贵族风格。</p><p>Loki着实被眼前巨大的变化吓了一大跳，以为自己还在梦里，飞快的盖好被子重新躺下，可是，由于迅速地躺下Loki的后脑磕到了床头木板，疼痛让Loki一下子清醒过来，再次确认过自己所处的环境确实不是在Grandmaster的房间，根据窗外的景色，Loki判定自己甚至不在Thanos的大宅。</p><p>清醒之后的Loki发现自己仅穿着一件睡袍，可是他明明是和衣而眠，难道自己真的被玷污了?! 然而，Loki的四肢却并没有迷情过后的酸疼感，甚至身体上连一个红色的吻痕都没有…………</p><p>我到底在哪儿?我身上到底发生了些什么?Loki满腹的疑问亟待解答。</p><p>“咚咚咚”敲门声响起，沉浸在疑问中的Loki被吓的一激灵，立刻心生警惕，只听门外响起声音“Mr.Laufeyson，我是您的专属管家Heimdall，请允许我为您提供服务”。</p><p>Loki暂时松了一口气，看来自己暂时还不会有什么性命担忧。</p><p>得到了Loki的允许，Heimdall进入了房间为Loki送来了崭新的白衬衫和西裤，知道Loki存在满腹疑问</p><p>“Mr.Laufeyson，因为药物影响您已经昏睡了三天，不过不用担心，药效过后不会对您的身体产生影响，现在您在意大利罗马郊外，Odinson家族的宅邸。是Thor少爷把您带过来的。”</p><p>“Thor……你指的是……是阿萨党的那个年轻的新头目吗”管家的话包含的信息量太大，Loki一时间有些无法接受。</p><p>“Mr.Laufeyson说的没错，Thor少爷在几年前接受他父亲Odin的工作，成为了意大利最大黑手党的首领。”</p><p>由于在Thanos那里经受的一切，现在一提及黑手党这类词汇，Loki就感到头皮发麻，浑身不适。</p><p>“呵，所以，这位Thor大少爷想那我怎样”Loki尽力用轻蔑的态度来掩盖声音中的一丝颤抖。</p><p>“哦，这Mr.Laufeyson大可不必担心，Thor少爷冒很大风险把你从Thanos宴会爆炸现场那里带出来，把你安顿在这里就是为了保障你的人身安全，所以在这里不用担心，这座宅邸也供你生活起居休闲娱乐，Thor少爷最近正在忙党内的事务，所以短时间内并不会回来。”</p><p>“……等等，您刚才说什么爆炸……”</p><p>“是的，Mr.Laufeyson，您现在可能还不太清楚吧，订婚宴舞会时发生了连环爆炸，Thanos手下的情报员，Grandmaster不幸遇难了”</p><p>“Grandmaster……死了!!!所以说，Thor……是我的救命恩人”对于Loki而言，没有什么比Grandmaster那个Son of Bitch 死了更令他大快人心的了!</p><p>“Mr.Laufeyson完全可以这样认为，现在，先生，受Thor少爷之命，我需要带您熟悉一下宅邸，方便您日后在这里的生活”</p><p>Loki隐约明白，这将会是他人生中又一次翻天覆地的变化……</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>小半天的时间很快在Heimdall带领Loki熟悉宅邸的时候悄然逝去，Loki不得不惊叹Odinson家族势力，除了一个上个世纪复古风格的别墅宅邸以外，在它方圆十公里的范围内，有一片私家森林，Heimdall告诉Loki闲暇之余可以来这片森林里打猎，还有马圈和专属马术训练场，另外有一个小型葡萄种植园和小葡萄酒庄以及一片薰衣草花田。真是没有愧对“仙宫”这个名字。宅邸里面更是别有洞天，别看他外表复古，里面还是充满着现代化气息，少不了私人健身房私家影院等等诸如此类的娱乐放松场所，在地下还有一个配有酒窖的酒吧，Heimdall的转达Thor的意思，这些设施，Loki可以随意享受。</p><p>Loki对于这些并没有太多的兴趣，不过真正吸引Loki好奇心的，是通往二楼挂满Odinson家族的画像的长廊的楼梯间里的一个上了锁的隔间，对于这间房Heimdall也是特意嘱咐Loki，宅子里其它的房间Loki都可以随意进入，唯独这个小间，谁都不可以进，钥匙被Thor随身携带。</p><p>看来，每个黑道家庭都有一个不可告人的秘密……</p><p>除了Heimdall，宅子里还有一些其它的佣人，但是他们对Loki无一列外地都十分友好，让Loki一时间有点不太适应……</p><p>Loki从Heimdall那里得知，Thor最近的工作安排十分紧张，所以到Thor工作结束的这段时间里Loki也就约等于是这栋宅子的主人。</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>Loki尽力让自己适应Odinson家族大宅里的新生活，与其说是新生活，Loki反倒觉得自己只不过是换了一个地方被“囚禁”，但是与Thanos那里不同，这里的生活对Loki而言没有那么多限制，他可以做任何自己想做的事情来打发在大宅里的时光。</p><p>时间流逝，Loki在Odinson大宅里的生活十分舒适，管家Heimdall对Loki的照顾也非常的贴心，其实Loki不是特别习惯被人服侍，在这个略显空旷的地方，Loki更愿意把Heimdall当做一个朋友。</p><p>Loki对宅子里的葡萄酒庄十分感兴趣，Heimdall向他介绍了葡萄酒制作工艺流程。Loki很快便掌握了核心技术，仿佛具有制作葡萄酒的天赋一般，在制作的过程中Loki的对葡萄酒的品鉴能力也提升了许多，大宅里的葡萄酒Loki一品便可了解它的品质。</p><p>闲暇之余，在Heimdall的帮助下Loki在大宅的后墙亲手种植了一株葡萄，等待葡萄成熟的时光总是那么的美好。</p><p>--------------------To be continued---------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Thor归来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7 Thor归来</p><p>Loki在大宅里的生活十分舒适，虽然管家和侍从们待Loki很热情友善，然而Loki始终都对他们保持着一丝怀疑，因为他们都是听命于Thor的，或许他们的热情只是暂时的，在Loki毫无察觉之时，等到时机成熟，他或许又会成为他们手里待宰的羔羊。</p><p>Heimdall在一开始就带领着Loki参观了二楼的那个挂满人物肖像的长廊，向Loki介绍了Odin的发家史以及阿萨党的发展历程。</p><p>阿萨党其实全称为阿斯加德，简称阿萨党，Thor的父亲Odin在很小的时候便成了孤儿，在街道上乞讨还时不时地小偷小摸只为填饱肚子，一次偷东西时跟小混混起了冲突小Odin赤手空拳地撂倒了三个，吸引了混混头子的注意，把他吸纳进街头混混帮里，那个时候的意大利并没有能独当一面的黑手党，黑社会势力团体非常分散，Odin凭借着孤儿那种深入骨髓的报复心理，从普通街头混混到街头小霸王一步一步为建立一个强大的黑手党打基础，最终成为意大利最大黑帮阿萨党的领袖。</p><p>Odin年轻时管理的阿萨党，与Thanos一样，都是彻头彻尾的混蛋，色情，暴力，烧杀抢掠无恶不作，这些都是源于Odin的怨恨。随着Odin年龄渐长，先后有了长子Thor，孪生子Balder和Hoder，Odin深知教育的重要性，不能让他自己的儿子们被仇恨包围于是决心金盆洗手，想努力使脱缰的阿萨党重回正轨，只不过碍于年事已高，Odin的这份任务只停留在了开端，顺承既任的Thor从小同时接受贵族教育和父亲的“专业”指导，牢牢掌握了做为黑帮领袖的必要能力。</p><p>在Thor领导下的阿萨党抛弃了嗜血的传统，既任不久后阿萨党的业务便拓展到贩卖军火，国际走私，金融交易，娱乐业和服务业等等，和意大利政府与军方形成三足鼎力的局势，政府与军方管明，阿萨党管暗，贸易范围也拓展到几乎整个西欧。</p><p>提起Thor本人，这位身为阿萨党的头目的大少爷日理万机，回大宅的次数少之又少，不过Loki知道每当仆人们排成两列站大宅门前等候的时候，一定是Thor少爷要回来了。</p><p>Loki犹记第一次Thor回来的时候，事先并不知情的他在房后照料着他的那株葡萄藤，短短两三个月的时间，葡萄藤就长出了茂盛的的叶子，并结出了指甲大小的绿色葡萄粒，硬硬的。</p><p>是Heimdall找到了他，带他去见Thor，虽然两人并不是第一次见，但是Loki却察觉到彼此的疏离。还要面对Thor那湛蓝的双眸中流露出的审视目光，像是一个做错了事的孩子。</p><p>第二次Thor归来与以往不同，在一个深夜，他一个人闯进了庄园，带着浑身大大小小的被子弹掠过或者是直接击中的伤口，鲜血淋漓，据说还把一位夜间女仆吓出心理阴影而辞职。这次，Thor在宅子里休养了很长一段时间，期间一直由Heimdall照顾养伤，从他那里Loki了解到，是阿萨党的一笔重要的茶叶交易在境外被一伙恐怖分子拦截，双方展开了激烈的交火，虽然最终是阿萨党成功让交易得以继续，但是Thor却因此负伤。</p><p>不知为何，Loki心生一股莫名的担忧，前去探望。在Heimdall的悉心照料下，Thor除了大臂上缠着厚厚的绷带，精神状态完全不像是一个伤员，半倚靠在床头，盯着眼前的笔记本电脑仍然不忘了黑帮的工作。</p><p>“Mr.Odinson……之前从Heimdall那里得知，是您把我从Thanos那里救了出来，还没有来的及道谢，真的十分感谢您的救命之恩，但是……现在的我却无以为报……”</p><p>Thor把目光从屏幕转移到Loki上，天空蓝对上湖水绿的刹那，Loki读出了一丝责备的意味……</p><p>“首先，称呼我Thor就好，其次，报恩，我不需要。”</p><p>得到Thor毫不友善的回应让Loki有些无法理解，其实，在与Thor为数不多的几次交流之中，Loki总会有一种被怀疑的感觉，他总是觉得Thor暗暗地掌握了好多关于自己的事情，却唯独把他一个人蒙在鼓里。</p><p>Loki对到目前为止所经历的一切十分怀疑，莫名其妙的从英国被带来意大利，又莫名其妙的在陌生的庄园里度过了两三个月，一切的一切都太不同寻常了。在跑马场上练习马术的Loki的思绪不知不觉的飘远，丝毫没有察觉在Thor房间的窗口，凝视着自己的目光……</p><p>“Loki.Laufeyson，我还需要时间，在完全确定以后，你永远都不需要所谓报恩……”目光的主人喃喃</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>Thor养好伤之后再一次离开。Loki继续照顾着他的小葡萄藤，在精心的浇水施肥修剪后，葡萄藤生长的十分茁壮，绿色的小小葡萄粒也开始慢慢长大……</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>时间一点点流逝，Loki已经把庄园里的所有活动都体验了，尝试过之后也就没有了太多兴趣，或者说Loki本来就对这种要什么有什么的贵族小少爷一般的生活不感兴趣，有时，在庄园里实在闲的发慌，Loki甚至有些怀念曾经在超市里的工作，那时，还能作为普通人生活的Loki虽然没有什么太大的理想但是每天有工作可以处理至少也十分充实……</p><p>尤其是时下的这种情况，一旦无事可做的时候便容易胡思乱想，Loki回想起在这里的生活，虽然有选择的权利但是为何仍然会有一种被动的感觉，好像只是Thor圈养着自己，毕竟就算是刻意选择遗忘，约顿党公子的身份还是很重要的，按照从Heimdall那里了解到的阿萨党发展历史，Thor还会继续拓展阿萨党的版图，英国虽然只是西欧一隅，将势力布及至此于阿萨党而言还是有很多优势。</p><p>自己是不是在不知不觉已经被Thor利用了?</p><p>Loki也曾经向Heimdall旁敲侧击的询问过关于Thor的事情，要知道，Heimdall从少年时便开始为Odin服务，Odin的大少爷Thor是他一手服侍着长大的。然而Heimdall除了一开始向Loki介绍了阿萨党以外便从未多言“少爷的私事不便透露”便是每次对Loki的回应……</p><p>怀疑，猜忌，紧张占据了Loki的生活也吞噬着他对Thor的好奇，Loki不得不强迫自己不要再想Thor，或许他们之间，本就应该充斥着对彼此的不信任……</p><p>渐渐的，Loki也不再出门，把自己关在宅子里的藏书室里一待就是一整天……</p><p>宅子外，那住葡萄藤也由于缺乏了关照而不再像曾经一样茁壮，原本翠绿的叶子也开始打蔫……</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>恍惚间，Loki觉得自己好像又回到了在Thanos那里的日子，等待着结果屈辱的宣判。浑浑噩噩之中，Loki甚至错过了Thor的又一次归来……</p><p>如果不是一条深咖色的可卡犬闯进了Loki的房间，Loki都快忘了要从睡梦中苏醒。</p><p>可卡犬在Loki的床边欢快的吠叫着，也着实把还不太清醒的的Loki吓到了，</p><p>“Bobby!Bobby!你跑去哪儿了”喊声从走廊里传来，由远及近，听到喊声，小可卡犬叫的更起劲了，想必是狗吠声吸引了它的主人，没想到，竟然是Thor推开了半掩的卧室门。</p><p>然而Loki此时仅穿着睡衣，来不及收拾便一把将被子拉到下巴……Thor就这样站在了Loki床前……</p><p>可卡犬看到Thor来了，开心地摇起了尾巴，用毛茸茸的小脑袋不停的蹭着Thor的脚踝。Thor蹲下身，轻轻的拍了拍它的身体。</p><p>“Bobby乖，下次别乱跑了”</p><p>“实在是不好意思，吵到你了吧，Bobby见到别人从来不会这么欢快，还有……这次回来，准备在这里常住”</p><p>可卡犬冲着Loki欢快的摇着尾巴，“看来，Bobby非常喜欢你，那……就把它送给你吧，有一个宠物就不至于寂寞”</p><p>于是，Loki一觉醒来竟意外的得到了一只可卡犬。</p><p>不过，接下来，他即将开始与Thor共同生活。</p><p> </p><p>---------------To be continued------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 怒火与惩罚(Part I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8 怒火与惩罚<br/>Part.l</p><p>Thor回来后，原本空旷的大宅里却一下多了一些人，Thor把他三位最得力的手下 Fandrall Volstagg和Hogun也带了回来，他们也有一个响亮的的称呼，阿萨三勇士，担任着Thor左膀右臂的角色。</p><p>归来后的Thor似乎不是很忙，相反还十分的清闲，偶尔听取三勇士们报告的阿萨党的信息。</p><p>他，就像一个王者，不，他，就是一个王，运筹帷幄，不必亲力亲为便牢牢掌握着全部信息，并且，把一切都安排的井然有序。</p><p>意外得到可卡犬的Loki心情稍微回转了一些，但是与Thor共处，还是给他带来了很大的压力，于Loki而言，Thor十分令人捉摸不透，Thor对自己没有明确表示的态度让Loki十分担忧与恐惧，同时，在大宅子里的无所事事也压迫着Loki的神经，偶尔与Bobby出去溜溜，顺便去看一眼葡萄藤，便是Loki全部的活动了。</p><p>葡萄藤上的小葡萄粒似乎停止了生长……</p><p>Thor经常在庭院里打高尔夫，骑马，练习射击，虽然Loki尽力回避，但两人仍然会时不时地相遇，Thor会主动的跟Loki打招呼，与曾经相比似乎热情了好多，Loki只是草草的回应，躲避着Thor有些热切的目光。</p><p>Loki的回避引来了Thor的不满，Loki似乎忘了Thor才是这栋房子真正的主人，渐渐的Loki发现自己的曾经的自由被一点点限制……</p><p>先是Heimdall告诉Loki葡萄酒庄封闭了，Loki无法去尝试酿酒，接着跑马场也关闭了，马都被牵到了马圈里由专人看守，Loki的马术练习计划也被迫搁置了，Loki的怒火随着明显具有强烈针对性的限制与日俱增。</p><p>于此同时，Loki还注意到，原本平静的庄园上下突然开始变得十分忙碌，好像在为什么重大的活动做准备，Thor也减少了娱乐活动，亲自监督庄园里的工作，不过还是从Heimdall那里，Loki得知整个庄园要为Odin的孪生子也就是Thor的双胞胎弟弟Balder和Hoder举办成人礼。</p><p>在这段忙碌的时间里，最令Loki恼火的，是Thor竟亲自要求他除了自己房间所在的楼层之外哪里也不允许去。<br/>莫名其妙的被禁足，和刚来庄园里生活时的巨大落差，那种被囚禁的压抑与绝望再一次将Loki包围，只不过与Thanos那里不同的是，这次Thor连一个理由都没有给出，没有理由的就被带来，没有理由的过少爷般的生活，如温水煮青蛙一般，再没有理由的被囚禁，Loki实在是有些受不了这种慢性的循序渐进的折磨……<br/>Loki的精神濒临崩溃，一丝发泄的渠道都没有，然而一想到Thor居高临下审视着自己的神态，Loki还是会感觉紧张。</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>很快，到了双生子的生日宴，这也可以看做是Odin的家宴，但是Odin本人并没有到场，自从将阿萨党的大权移交给Thor之后，Odin早早便离开了意大利这片他在此奋斗接近一生的土地，与妻子一起来到北欧安度晚年，这次两个儿子的18岁成年的生日，也是一个重要的场合，Odin派来他曾经最信任的部下代表自己前来参加，Odin本人十分信任Thor有能力照顾好两个弟弟。</p><p>Loki在前一天被告知生日宴当天将被锁在房间里，Loki对这样的安排并不意外，毕竟是Odin的家宴，只有Odin家族成员和阿萨党顶级人物才能参加，很显然以上两种身份都不具有的Loki根本不配参加。</p><p>Loki靠在窗前发呆，下午时分，一辆兰博基尼Aventador驶入庄园，Balder和Hoder两位少爷从贵族私立学校放学后前来参加他们的生日Party。Loki从窗口望过去，两个年轻的小伙子并排向宅子里走去，身为双胞胎的两人容貌上惊人的相似，仿佛是同一个人，与Thor一样都是金发，不过稍短一点的是早十分钟出生的哥哥Balder，稍长一点的是弟弟Hoder。之前，Loki曾经听Heimdall讲述过两兄弟的故事，两人虽然外貌上完全是一个模子雕刻出来的，但是性格却好像光芒的两面，一面明亮一面黑暗，哥哥Balder阳光开朗热情外向充满着朝气活力，弟弟Hoder则一直十分忧郁，寡言少语，Balder害怕Hoder内向抑郁的性格招来别人的嘲笑，从幼年起便对他万般呵护，Hoder也十分依赖自己的哥哥。在很小的时候两兄弟就被Odin送到全日制的贵族私立学校接受顶级教育，只有在生日这样重要的日子才会回到庄园。</p><p>Loki百无聊赖地托着下巴靠在窗边，另一只手拖着一个口球，随意的抛出去Bobby会很快地捡回来，再抛再捡，一直这样单调的循环着……</p><p>又一次，Loki将球抛了出去，这次稍有些用力球落到了门边，Bobby兴冲冲地跑过去捡球，小脑袋把房门顶开了一条缝隙。门摩擦地面的声音引起了Loki的注意，他惊喜的发现自己的房门并没有完全锁上，大概是仆人的疏忽。Loki尝试着把门开的更大一些，将门外的锁头打开，“咚”的一声闷响，锁头掉在了地上，Loki可以离开房间了。然而，即使是能够离开房间，楼下的生日宴也是不欢迎Loki的。不过，与Bobby在长长的走廊上玩接球游戏总归比在房间里玩要好一点。</p><p>于是Loki便与Bobby在走廊上玩闹起来。Loki的房间在三楼，生日宴在一楼的宴会大厅举办，Loki感觉应该没有人会听见。</p><p>Loki用力将小球抛出去，弹在走廊尽头角落里的一个雕塑上，又顺着楼梯滚了下去，还好Bobby反应十分迅速，追着小球顺着楼梯也跑了下去，不过却好一会儿没有上来。Loki担心Bobby直接跑到了一楼，恐怕引起Thor的怀疑，也紧跟着下了楼梯。</p><p>还好，小球停在了二楼楼梯间的角落，Bobby去叼起了它，冲着楼梯间里的小隔间直摇尾巴，Loki下去时，Bobby正用小脑袋蹭着隔间的门。虽然与Bobby相处的时间还不是太久，但是Loki也细心地发现，只要遇到开心的事情Bobby就会不停的摇尾巴。看来这个小隔间里应该有着令Bobby感兴趣的东西。从一开始来到庄园Loki便也对这个小隔间好奇了很久，借着Bobby顶开的门缝，Loki向里面张望去，然而却什么都没有看清……</p><p>“你是怎么出来的，在这里做什么”</p><p>背后，一个低沉的声音响起，似乎还压抑着怒火，吓得Loki差一点撞到门上，转身，是Thor，脸上布满阴云，不巧的是，Bobby察觉到两人之间极低的气压，不知不觉间悄悄地溜走了。</p><p>Loki直直的对上Thor的眼睛，湛蓝的双眸里似乎燃烧起了火焰，不过，Loki也不知从哪里来的勇气，或也许是这几天Thor的压迫已经把自己逼疯了。</p><p>“我想出来就出来，你管的着吗”</p><p>一时间Loki咄咄逼人的回应令Thor措手不及……</p><p>“还有，你是不是一直有事情瞒着我，Thor.Odinson，你不要太自以为是，你把我当成傻瓜以为我没发现吗，莫名其妙的被你带来，在这里浑浑噩噩的生活，连一个合理的解释都没有!!!我也是个人，我有知情权，而不是被你当成宠物一样拴在这里!!!”</p><p>Loki冲着Thor厉声大吼……</p><p>“或者，是不是我可以这样想，你也知道我是约顿的公子，首先让我生活的十分舒适却也在同时布下了甜蜜陷阱，等到我放松警惕的时候再一下子套牢，好做你的什么?!玩物吗，发泄工具吗?!这样的话为什么要把我从Thanos那里救出来，到最后我的结果不都是一样吗，你这样做和Thanos有什么区别!果然黑帮大佬都是一群恶趣味的变态!随意践踏他人的尊严!Odinson家族没有一个好东西，你们都是赤裸裸的恶棍，全他妈的是混蛋!!!!!”</p><p>Loki已经出离愤怒了，从来不骂人的他竟然也口不择言，可是Loki的情绪似乎还没有发泄完，他压抑了太久……</p><p>“啪”响亮的扇了Thor一巴掌，Thor的脸向一边歪去。Loki紧紧攥着拳头……</p><p>“Mr.Laufeyson”走廊里的吼声将Heimdall引来，恰好撞见Loki出手打了Thor，忍不住惊呼……</p><p>Thor并没有出言乃至还手，他眉毛紧紧拧着，湛蓝的眼睛死死盯住Loki好像要把Loki的身体钻出一个窟窿，目光里好像藏着一把把尖刀。</p><p>面对Thor这样的目光，Loki还是有点怕了，他，得罪了Thor。</p><p>然而Thor似乎并没有给Loki害怕的时间，下一秒，他用一只手一把揪住Loki的衬衫领，拖着他向自己的房间走去……</p><p>Thor比Loki更高更健壮，Loki在Thor手下极力的挣扎却换来越攥越紧，领口卡的Loki快要窒息，而Thor的房间在四楼，被拖着的Loki在楼梯上重重的磕了好几下……<br/>到了房间，Thor像丢东西一样把Loki丢进房间，将门房门反锁，Loki觉得自己这次是彻底被囚禁了，然而接下来的事情却远远超越了Loki的预料……</p><p>由于是被丢进屋子里，Loki整个人趴在地毯上，Thor解下了自己的皮带，“啪啪啪”地抽在Loki被修身西裤包裹的浑圆挺翘的小屁股上……</p><p>Thor的力度不是很大，但也足以让Loki品尝到疼痛的滋味……</p><p>Loki尖叫着求饶，他怕了，他真的怕了……Thor远比他想象当中还要凶狠</p><p>“现在知道怕了?扇我的时候想什么呢?你侮辱了我!侮辱了整个Odin家族!就要接受来自Odinson家族的惩罚!告诉你，现在认错,晚!!!了!!!”</p><p>Thor威胁着Loki，把他拖到了自己的那张King size大床上</p><p>“你……要做什么……”Loki的声音在颤抖<br/>“我想做什么，还不明显吗”</p><p> </p><p>-----------------To be continued-----------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 怒火与惩罚(Part.II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章涉及成人向情节</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8 怒火与惩罚<br/>
Part.ll</p><p> </p><p>Loki极力挣扎，可他实在是抵不住Thor的力量，被牢牢地按在了床上。Loki衬衫的扣子解开着，松松垮垮的披在身上。</p><p>Thor迅速的解下了Loki的皮带，连同底裤一并扒了下来，Loki的分身裸露在了空气里，经过一凉的刺激，逐渐硬了起来，Loki下意识的夹紧自己的双腿，他还未经房事，一层红晕蒙上了脸颊……</p><p>“哟，这么敏感，我还没开始呢!”</p><p>Thor一把扯下Loki那件碍眼的衬衫用玩味的目光欣赏着裸身的Loki，Loki很瘦但却并没妨碍他拥有优美又流畅的肌肉线条，清冽又精致的锁骨，他身材的比例完美的像一件艺术品，而Thor迫不及待的想探寻这件艺术品里面的秘密……</p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>Odinson的惩罚，才刚刚开始</p><p>Loki趴在床上，Thor在背后揉搓着他浑圆的翘臀，Loki的身材瘦削，骨骼分明，但是不得不承认他的脂肪似乎都长在了它们该长的地方……Thor用力的揉搓着，还时不时拍上几掌，在柔软的臀瓣上的留下红色的印记。<br/>
很快，Loki的分身在挑逗性的拍打和抚摸下有了反应，已经变得很硬……</p><p>Thor从床头的小柜子里拿出了一瓶润滑液，在手上挤了很多抹在Loki粉嫩嫩的穴口，Loki不自觉的夹紧自己的菊穴，可是Thor已经用沾满润滑液的手指把它洞开。</p><p>润滑液减轻了一点痛楚，然而毕竟是第一次被探索，Loki还是被Thor搅动的手指弄的禁不住呻吟，Thor的手指在Loki的后穴里打着圈，由慢变快，逐渐的Thor已经让穴口打的很开，又进入了第二根乃至第三根手指。</p><p>Thor十分有耐心，在Loki的甬道里找寻着最敏感的那一点，没有让Loki难受太久，Thor找到了那一点，一改之前的缓慢，Thor迅速按压搅动着那一点。</p><p>令人丧失理智的快感取代了被开拓的痛苦将Loki包围，Loki的意识开始涣散，这个时候，前身在Thor的刺激下已经硬的紧绷了起来，龟头处已经开始冒出点点白色的淫液。</p><p>然而Thor似乎并不打算让Loki好受，他抽出了在Loki后穴里的手指连带着体液，又从床头拿出一条丝带，Thor把丝带绑在Loki的柱体上，还系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，没有让Loki空虚太久，Thor重新插到Loki的屁股里，开始了飞快的搅动。</p><p>快感让Loki脑袋里感觉轻飘飘的，但是被绑住的前身早已硬的发紫，绷起的血管都清晰可见，Loki觉得自己快快要被这种奇特的感觉逼疯，可是Thor并没有停下手中的动作，甚至还用另一只手撸弄起了Loki的柱体。</p><p>“呃呃……呃……啊……快……受不……了，要……要……射了”Loki声音伴随着呻吟断断续续的</p><p>“哦?要射出来吗，向我认错，求我，我就给你解开”</p><p>Thor不忘调戏着Loki，他想让Loki尝一尝被折磨的感觉</p><p>“…………求……求你……我……呃……我错了……求……你让我……哈啊……射”</p><p>“算你识相”Thor解开了Loki柱身上的丝带，解开的一刹那一股白浊旋即喷涌而出……</p><p>“呼呼……哈……啊”第一次射完的Loki享受的喘息着，射完后的柱身并没有立刻软下来，仍然半硬的立着……</p><p>Thor满意的看着他的艺术品被弄脏，染上情欲的气息，他也快等不及了，自己的分身早已经把裤子撑起了一个小帐篷，Thor三下五除二将自己脱的精光。</p><p>一时间Loki大脑突然掉线，Thor伟岸的身材和他精壮健硕的肌肉让他的性张力呼之欲出，Loki不得不承认自己折服在Thor高大挺俊的男子魅力之下。还有Thor那令人震惊的size，Loki不敢想象被它洞穿的感受。</p><p>然而Loki射完后的身体里十分空虚，一开一合的穴口渴望着除了手指以外的其它东西……</p><p>Thor没有让Loki空虚太久，他自己的忍耐也快逼近极限，他把Loki按在床上，Loki跪趴在Thor的身下，屁股被Thor高高地抬起，Thor将龟头挤进了里面，虽然有残存的润滑液还有Loki自己的体液，但是Thor的size实在太大，远远超出了Loki的忍受范围，撕裂一般的痛让Loki尖叫出声</p><p>“哈啊……疼……”</p><p>Thor意识到自己弄疼了Loki，Thor极力忍耐着提醒自己不要操之过急，放缓了挺进的速度让自己一点一点的进入，每进入一点便停一下让Loki适应。</p><p>终于，Thor把自己的柱体全部插了进去，Loki也适应了Thor的尺寸，小小的穴口紧紧吞着Thor的分身，Thor开始抽插，先慢后快，柱体找到了Loki的敏感点，便对着<br/>
那里一下一下重重的撞击……</p><p>“哈啊……哈……呃啊……”</p><p>Loki在Thor的冲撞下止不住的喘息，一声声酥至入骨呻吟到了Thor的耳朵里便成了最完美的春药，让Thor禁不住加快频率……</p><p>一时间肉体撞击的啪啪啪声，交合处的液体涌出的水声，和Loki的叫床声混在一起响彻房间……</p><p>Loki不自觉的夹紧穴口，Thor被夹到低呼“天，Loki，你简直太棒了”Thor俯下身吻上Loki的后颈，一路向下直到后腰……</p><p>Loki承受着一波又一波的肉欲，后背上布满Thor的痕迹，意识涣散，他渐渐分不清了这是惩罚还是享受，飘飘欲仙的感觉让Loki丧失了判断力。</p><p>Thor体力十分充沛，一边挺近另一边双手抚上Loki的乳尖，把玩着Loki胸前的小红莓，Loki在Thor前后刺激下又射了出来。</p><p>“啊……啊……”<br/>
“叫我Thor”<br/>
“……Th……Tho……Thor……呃啊……”</p><p>Loki从未想过有一天，他最大的愉悦竟然是Thor给他带来的，明明是惩罚，为何Thor并没有那么粗暴，为何自己又如此享受……</p><p>终于，在数不清的抽插中，Thor将自己的精华全部灌注在Loki的后穴，Thor退出来时，穴口已经合不拢了，晶莹的白色液体汩汩向外冒着。</p><p>被填满的Loki达到了生理上的极大满足，但是他已经没了力气……四肢酸软趴在床上……</p><p>然而夜还长，Thor还有足够的性致，“惩罚”远远没有结束……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Odinson家族的秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9 Odinson家族的秘密</p><p>那一夜，Loki被Thor折腾了很久很久……直到Loki终于体力不支昏倒在床上……</p><p>Thor在Loki昏睡时抱着他去了浴室，进行细致的清理，并唤来Heimdall更换早已被Loki弄脏的床单。Thor清理完毕后用浴袍把Loki包裹好，走出浴室，恰巧和换完床单的Heimdall撞见，Heimdall若有所思的看了看Thor怀中的Loki，裸露在外的纤细手腕，光滑洁白的脚踝，Heimdall也暗暗感叹Loki的身材，不过Thor却恶狠狠的盯着他，凌厉的眼神好像在警告着“再多盯一眼，就把你眼睛挖出来”</p><p>Heimdall意识到自己的失态，行礼过后匆忙离开。Thor把Loki轻轻放到原本属于他自己的那张大床上，将被子为Loki盖好。熟睡中的Loki完全没有发觉……</p><p>“从今以后，你就是我的人了”</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>似乎过了好长好长时间，Loki从昏睡中醒来，第一眼便发现床边的Thor</p><p>“终于肯醒了”</p><p>Loki拉过被子翻身背对着Thor，为什么会不自觉的脸红呢，他没有勇气面对Thor。</p><p>“我……睡了多久，现在……是什么时候”Loki的声音闷闷的</p><p>“刚好一天一夜，现在已经快中午了”<br/>“你的身体，没有大碍，除了那个地方有些肿胀之外其它还好，再躺着多加休息就能恢复了”</p><p>“什么?!你竟然看了?!”Loki一把掀开了被子</p><p>“反正该做的都做了，看不看也不算什么”</p><p>Loki的脸红到了脖子根，虽然还是有些害羞，但是Loki却也承认和Thor的感觉真的很棒，Thor总是能让Loki不那么痛苦的同时带他进入飘飘欲仙的状态，带给他绝佳的享受。</p><p>“唉，我知道，你一直在生气，生气我什么都不告诉你……生气我把你一直拴在这里……其实我只是……不太敢确定。”</p><p>原来Thor对自己也有怀疑啊，他在担心什么?</p><p>“等你休息好了，我会带你去的，那个房间里，有你想知道的一切”</p><p>果然，那个让Loki十分好奇的小房间里有着Loki想得到的答案。</p><p>“之前……我一直在忙……Heimdall也已经告诉你了阿萨的一些业务了吧，我……尽力把意大利最大的葡萄酒厂商以及它下设的产业全部买了下来……现在需要一个负责人，我想……让你来”</p><p>刚醒来……又莫名其妙成了总裁，对Loki来说实在是有些魔幻，既然Odinson家族里有与自己有关的秘密，Loki完全有理由怀疑Thor每一个举动的目的。</p><p>“所以说，你在用一家公司付我昨晚的服务费是吗?”Loki冷笑着嘲讽。然而实际上，Loki现在还是很想有一份工作能够让自己不那么无所事事，不管如何，一个拱手奉上的总裁职位十分具有诱惑力的，况且，无事可做的时间久了Loki甚至有些渴望挑战……</p><p>“你误会了，我忙了很长一段时间才把这件事情大致敲定，还有一些琐碎的事情没有解决，还要再等一小段时间才能去工作……”<br/>不过，Loki还是对即将面对的情况有些期待。</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Loki又卧床休息几天，其实Loki觉得躺了一天之后已经好多了，不知道为什么Thor总是小心翼翼，吩咐Heimdall好好照顾Loki生怕有什么闪失，Loki甚至觉得Thor有些过于谨慎了。</p><p>一改以往的疏离，Loki卧床时Thor时不时前来探望，乃至亲自送来食物，Thor的关心让Loki受宠若惊，前来探望时，两人也会聊天，虽然没有什么话题，Loki很享受这样的二人独处的时光，Loki想要更多的了解Thor。</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>终于，Heimdall表示Loki的身体已经全部恢复了，Loki终于能脱离那张大床，起来活动，Loki感觉再这么躺下去四肢都要退化了。</p><p>Thor没有食言，等Loki把自己整理完就带他来到了那个在Loki看来充满一切答案的房间。</p><p>“可能，你需要做好一定的心理准备，这里面……你知道了…恐怕会一时接受不了”</p><p>Loki隐约预感Odinson家族与自己的联系并不一般……</p><p>Thor拿出了随身的钥匙，咔哒一声，房门在Loki面前打开，映入眼帘的是一个美丽又温柔女人的画像，Loki再如何遗忘，也忘不了这个女人，这是他的母亲，Frigga。</p><p>在Laufey严酷的训练与惩罚之外，是母亲带给FriggaLoki唯一的温暖，只有在母亲面前，Loki才能像同龄的孩子一样撒娇，母亲还会温柔细心地给Loki身上大大小小的伤口上药。记忆中的Frigga，是会因为自己的努力而激动，也是会因为自己的受伤而难过的母亲。母亲是Loki那灰暗童年里唯一的一抹温暖。</p><p>Loki从未让Frigga去向冷酷的Laufey替自己求情，他知道，他那个父亲，从来不容一丝软弱。Loki知道母亲对自己的关爱，他绝对不想母亲因为自己激怒了那个魔王，年幼的Loki，已经明白不能让自己的母亲受到伤害，母亲细心地呵护着Loki的心灵，Loki没有变成一个恶魔都是母亲的功劳，Loki也想守护母亲，然而在Loki稍长大一些后，那个会对他微笑，会安慰他的母亲，就那样消失在了Loki的生命里，音讯全无……</p><p>看到母亲的画像，如潮一样的回忆将Loki淹没，不知不觉水光蒙上了那双绿色的眼眸……</p><p>Thor察觉Loki的触动，虽然不了解Frigga对Loki的意义，但看着泛着水光的眼睛，Thor的心抽动了一下。</p><p>“我知道，这是你的母亲，她也是我的母亲”<br/>什么!自己的母亲还有另外的儿子，这么说Thor就是自己同母异父的哥哥!!!</p><p>Loki瞪大了眼睛，眼眶通红，难以置信地盯着Thor。</p><p>“你……先别激动，听我解释!”不知为何一想到这个消息会让Loki接受不了，让他崩溃，Thor就十分紧张。</p><p>“这与母亲无关，母亲也是受害者，是Odinson家族和Laufeyson家族的纠葛”</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>三十年前</p><p>Frigga原本是意大利著名银行家的女儿，由于父亲的投资失败银行破产，在当时还是恶霸的阿萨党威胁下，Frigga被迫嫁给Odin，然而年轻的的Odin风流滥情，身边的女人不计其数，奇怪的是情妇们却没有一个能给Odin留下继承人，对她们Odin态度只是用后即丢。</p><p>只有Frigga独自生下Odin的第一个儿子也就是Thor，Thor仅一岁时，Frigga家族的银行业起死回生，而Frigga也无法接受Odin的滥情，对Thor与自己的漠视让Frigga十分寒心，她冒险离开了Odin，也狠心丢下了还是个婴儿的Thor……</p><p>Frigga离开了欧洲大陆，来到了西欧北部的岛屿英国，在英国，Frigga凭一己之力创立了自己的商业公司，于此同时，已经是英国黑道头目的Laufey被Frigga的商业能力和出众的外貌吸引，不顾外界的反对迎娶Frigga。</p><p>那时同样年轻的Laufey并没有Odin那么混蛋，除去正妻Frigga之外从未流连花丛，Frigga很快为Laufey诞下了一个儿子，这个孩子就是Loki。Frigga陪伴了Loki成长了一段时间，这段时光也构成了Loki唯一温暖的回忆……</p><p>然而好景不长，Odin在欧洲大陆“一展鸿图”又很快把目光放在了北海的英国，可是那时英国黑帮是Laufey的天下，而Laufey没有强烈的侵略计划只想独踞不列颠岛，虽说如此，Laufey却也不会轻易让境外的黑道势力渗入自家领地分毫。</p><p>双方暗暗较量，那时是约顿党最危险的时候是Laufey双手最脏的时候沾满了阿萨党人的鲜血，是Laufey毫无人性地训练Loki的时候，也是Frigga对Loki全方位呵护的时候。<br/>Frigga自身对这种水深火热，提心吊胆的生活十分厌恶与恐惧……</p><p>就在阿萨党与约顿党的“光明”斗争一触即发的时候，Odin从卧底那里得知现任Laufey夫人就是Frigga，便亲自与Laufey谈判，交出Frigga从此阿萨与约顿井水不犯河水，阿萨再也不触及英国范围……</p><p>这桩不用明面动武，也不需耗费什么钱财的仅仅交出一个人的交易是多么划算啊</p><p>Laufey欣然同意，在一个夜晚，提前被下了高剂量安眠药的Frigga被Laufey悄无声息的送到了Odin的手上……也正是那晚Frigga自此消失在了Loki身边。</p><p>就这样……Frigga成了Odin的人质……基于两人曾经的感情纠葛，随着时间流逝，Odin在尝到失去的滋味后终于懂得了什么叫爱，对Frigga呵护备至，一改往日的风流成性。Frigga也受够了多年来动荡流离的生活，对Odin虽然谈不上爱却也在尽力当一个合格的妻子，在之后又为Odin诞下了一对双胞胎，做三个儿子的温柔母亲。</p><p>当然，Frigga最放不下的是Loki，她真的不敢想没了自己的呵护，Laufey会把他折腾成什么样子，然而Odin对约顿党的消息一律采取的是封锁，Frigga多次尝试都以失败告终……她当然不知道Laufey死于非命，也不知道Loki挣扎着逃离了地狱……</p><p>------------------To be continued--------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. “兄弟”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10 “兄弟”</p><p>房间里除了Frigga的画像，还有一个小男孩的画像，Loki认出来那是童年的自己，这,是Frigga为了缓解思念凭着记忆中的样子自己画出来的。</p><p>Thor告诉Loki，从小的时候就被教育这间屋子的特殊的地位，有着独特的名字“母亲的回忆屋”……</p><p>幼年时Thor来到这里玩，Frigga便告诉他他还有一个弟弟，在很远很远的地方。</p><p>“这个弟弟为什么不过来和我一起玩”还是个小男孩的Thor好奇的问妈妈</p><p>“这个弟弟身份比较特殊，你爸爸坚决不允许他来，妈妈也没有办法”</p><p>“这个弟弟什么样子啊，和我长的一样嘛”Thor扬着金灿灿的小脑袋</p><p>“Thor亲爱的，你一定要记住啊，你的这个弟弟啊有着一双世界上最绿的眼睛，你看你的眼睛像蓝宝石，那你弟弟的那双眼睛啊，就像绿宝石一样晶莹剔透，他的头发也跟你不一样，是乌黑光亮的。”</p><p>“我这个弟弟感觉长的很好看啊，他会比我帅嘛”Thor听到母亲的描述不自觉的在心中勾勒出了弟弟的大致模样，并且和自己暗暗相比较了起来。</p><p>“我敢保证，你弟弟会和你一样的帅气!”<br/>“Thor宝贝儿，你能答应妈妈吗，你长大之后，能不能把弟弟找回来呀”<br/>“嗯嗯”</p><p>母亲，我，找到弟弟了，我把他带回来了!</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>屋子里还放着Frigga的梳妆台，日记本之类的私人物品，还有一条墨绿的围巾，是Frigga亲自为Loki织的，还有好多好多为Loki准备的他会喜欢的书籍，Frigga对Loki缺失的母爱，满盈在这个房间里……</p><p>Frigga几年前与Odin一起去了北欧安享晚年，只可惜，Loki回来的消息暂时还不能被Odin知道……</p><p>母亲……母亲还在，Loki看到了虽然无法陪在自己身边但母亲对自己的关爱一直没有消失散，母亲依然牵挂着自己……终于晶莹的泪珠从碧绿的眼眸中滴落。</p><p>Loki曾经怀疑是不是母亲不要自己了，为此还曾陷入过深深的自我怀疑，然而摆在面前的真相提醒着Loki并不是那样。</p><p>Laufey那个老混蛋，就这么把自己的母亲拱手相送，真是死的活该，不，是死有余辜，Loki攥紧了自己的拳头，对Laufey的怨恨又重重加深了。</p><p>“之前，我对你的身份还不能百分之百确定，因为母亲的描述过于笼统了，黑发绿眸的人很多，虽然……我见到你时，你的那双澄澈的湖水绿眼睛令我十分惊喜……但我还是怕我带回来的不是我的弟弟……辜负了母亲……</p><p>但是，记得Bobby吗，那是母亲养的可卡犬，母亲思念至极的时候会摸着它的小脑袋跟它讲你小时候的故事，或许Bobby真的通人性吧，见到别人Bobby都不会摇尾巴，只有见到你时Bobby格外兴奋，尾巴摇的格外欢……它是认出你了，我才完全确定你就是母亲口中的弟弟……”</p><p>“Loki，你是我弟弟，你是约顿的公子，也是半个阿萨的公子”</p><p>这便是全部的真相。</p><p>得知后的Loki十分震惊，他从未想过自己身上流淌着两个黑道家族的血液，而阿萨党现今的头目是自己的哥哥……怪不得Thor曾经出现在自己的梦里，是兄弟之间的心灵感应……</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>或许是知晓了自己的身世，Loki发觉他与Thor的关系产生了微妙的变化，他们之间无需互相怀疑。</p><p>等待任职的日子里，Loki在宅子里的生活十分放松，他终于想起来之前栽下的那株葡萄藤了，急忙细心地去照料它，终于把它从枯萎的边缘拉了回来。</p><p>与以往不同，Loki开始逐渐的接手阿萨党的一些商业事务，看来，阿萨党转型的十分成功，Loki以往印象里的涉及暴力违法的业务减少了许多，而且Thor交给他的工作恰巧自己的MBA学习经验能够派上用场，并不毫无头绪。</p><p>有工作可做的Loki一改往日的无精打采。而多了一个哥哥，也让一直缺乏安全感的Loki体会到一种从未拥有过的归属感。</p><p>Thor也不再像以前那样忙碌，大部分时间里，他都会和Loki一起在庄园里骑马，打高尔夫，射箭等等。</p><p>不过，两个人最喜欢的还是一起练习格斗技巧，Thor从小受到Odin的训练拥有的一手精准的枪法，而且Laufey训练下的Loki却偏爱贴身近战，小刀是他最喜欢也是最拿手的武器，宅子里的武器仓库里有各式各样的刀具，Loki就好像发现了宝藏一般每一把刀都能耍得出神入化，令Thor十分惊奇。两人在切磋技艺时，Loki相当灵活总会趁Thor不注意把用仿真小刀刺到Thor的肾部，每次被刺中后的Thor对Loki的巧妙战术赞不绝口。</p><p>往往练习完已到了黄昏时分，两人会去花园里散步，这时候Thor总会讲述母亲的事情，Loki的回忆也被勾起，Loki十分享受这种两人相处的时光。两人拉长的背影与夕阳构成了一幅美好的画面。</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>与Thor相处久了，Loki对Thor的情感却发生了一些奇怪的变化……</p><p>Loki常常回忆起与Thor的第一次见面，在灭霸那里，那个时候自己处在一个多么被动的境地，虽然那时与Thor素昧相识，但Thor的出现好像一束阳光，照进Loki那颗阴冷的心。</p><p>Loki的个性本就阴郁，他渴望着有一个人能够走进他的心灵，不知为何，Loki在内心之中认定了Thor将会成为那个人……</p><p>或许所谓“一见钟情”就是这种感觉吧……</p><p>虽然不是很忙但Thor还是会出去不得不利用暴力解决一些时不时冒出来地痞无赖。Thor每一次外出，Loki都会十分担心。</p><p>意大利的一些地头蛇们十分狡猾无赖，一家独大的阿萨党在暗地也招来许多对手，经常制造麻烦，就像疯长的野草，解决了一批又冒出新的一批……</p><p>解决了麻烦之后的Thor也常常浑身是伤的回来，伤口虽不致命，然而看到流着血的Thor，Loki的心也跟着阵阵疼痛……</p><p>Heimdall会把受伤的Thor照顾的很好，Loki其实是很想自己亲自去照顾，毕竟也是自己的哥哥，但……如果让Thor发觉自己对他的情感并没有兄弟情那么单纯，Thor会不会生气……再者，一般Thor这种身份的人往往滥情成性，而Thor似乎也不像缺情人的样子，又怎么会把“爱”这种虚无缥缈一无是处的东西看做十分重要的呢……况且，Loki自己也不确定这种感情究竟是不是“爱”</p><p>Loki十分煎熬，一向运筹帷幄的他现在却捉摸不透自己对Thor的情感，究竟是一种怎样的状况……他钦佩Thor的能力，欣赏Thor的魅力，羡慕Thor的地位，担忧Thor的工作却又嫉妒Thor得到了更多母亲的关爱，害怕Thor知晓他的情感。</p><p>Loki，向来是一个很好的伪装者，任由情绪跌宕，表面看起来还是那么波澜不惊……</p><p>Loki不知道……Thor也在面临同样的斗争，原本，以为他找到了Loki就是不辜负母亲的期愿，然而真的找到了Loki之后，他对这个弟弟竟然有了不知名情愫……</p><p>从什么时候开始，他会默默观察Loki注意他的一举一动，他会因为Loki缺失了母爱而心痛，也会因为Loki的能力而惊喜，他会减少工作而寻找各种各样的机会与Loki独处……可，那是他弟弟啊……</p><p>他们是兄弟，这种关系有可能上升到别的层面吗?</p><p> </p><p>------------------To be continued---------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 他 不 爱 你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>题目会有误导不是刀<br/>车＋糖</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>涉及口交</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11 他不爱你</p><p>奇怪的是，兄弟二人各怀心思，各自进行矛盾与斗争，却相敬如宾</p><p>Loki有时实在是矛盾的难受，让他有些不敢面对Thor，便躲到屋后去照顾他的葡萄藤，拯救后的葡萄藤还算精神葡萄粒已经长大，一串串绿色挂在架子上好像颗颗翡翠，在阳光的照耀下反射着晶莹剔透的光芒。</p><p>Thor则会以工作的理由把自己关在房间，尤其他还曾那样“惩罚”过Loki，什么Odinson家族的惩罚手段都是幌子，那一次只是Thor那与生俱来的征服欲被Loki的顶撞激起，Thor其实更怕面对Loki。</p><p>没让Thor郁闷太久，逃避Loki的机会来了，一个地下组织私自倒卖阿萨的军火武器风头正盛，尽管三勇士已经提出了明确的警告，但扔频繁挑衅，Thor必须亲自出面解决他们。敢染指阿萨党地下军火交易的肯定实力不一般，一场恶战在所难免……</p><p>Thor正准备出发，他故意没有告诉Loki这次离开的原因，然而Thor毕竟不像Loki那样善于隐藏，紧皱的眉头，频繁的出入武器库，逃不过Loki的眼睛。Loki已经猜到这次事情与以往的不同，又气愤Thor丝毫不透露消息。</p><p>“阿萨党有遇到什么麻烦了吗”Loki压住担忧，语气稀松平常。<br/>“……没……没有”<br/>“呵，少来骗我”<br/>“啊……小事情，小事情”Thor一下被Loki顶撞的有些心虚<br/>“有什么我能帮上忙的”<br/>“不行，太危险了!”果然对Loki的担心还是让Thor露了陷，Loki明白了事情比他想像中的还要严重。<br/>“我，我可以帮忙”</p><p>Loki大概也能想象出Thor需要Thor亲自出马的一定不是鸡毛蒜皮，阿萨还是黑帮，事情肯定与暴力拖不了干系，不过Loki已经前后接触过Thanos和Thor两个黑帮头目了，自己的双重身份也时刻提醒着自己的命运将会永远与黑帮紧密相连，曾经一度想逃离的命运，兜兜转转还是要接受安排。既然与黑道逃不开联系不如去接受，去融入，去让双手跟那些人一样沾满鲜血，利用丰富的技能，保护好自己又解能够解决麻烦</p><p>“不，你不可以”Thor有些愠怒<br/>“既然身为半个阿萨党的公子，帮助解决麻烦是应尽的责任”Loki学会了用自己的身份“要挟”Thor。<br/>“这太危险了!母亲不会乐意!她想让你远离危险!不允许你去是为了母亲!”Thor是真的生气了，拿出他看来最好的理由来阻止Loki。</p><p>可……这完美的理由在Loki看来如同一盆冷水泼向Loki，透骨的冷，如坠冰窖</p><p>母亲两个字重重的敲在Loki心上，提醒他，Thor不让自己去不是Thor的本人的意愿，全都出自于母亲，母亲是爱着自己，不希望自己受伤，而Thor呢，要不是同为母亲的儿子，Thor才不会管自己死活。</p><p>Thor他……不 爱 你!</p><p>他所做的一切都是出于母亲。</p><p>这个领悟在Loki脑海炸开，瞬间，Loki感觉自己曾经的矛盾与纠结活脱脱的成了一个笑话，为一个不爱自己的人而一度陷入怀疑是多么的愚蠢……</p><p>是不是，感情里，先沦陷的，注定得不到想要的答案……</p><p>Loki甚至对Thor产生了一丝恨意，恨他吊着自己的胃口……如果他早点告诉自己所有的一切都是为了母亲，Loki会有稍微感到一丝宽慰……</p><p>可，Thor就是这样把事实摆在Loki面前，足够让他崩溃。</p><p>“那，如果不是母亲，你自己是不是不会管我的死活”Loki极力控制着自己的失望，尽力保留着一丝丝期待着Thor对自己的担心……<br/>“你在乱说什么，我怎么能不管你死活呢，你要是有三长两短，我怎么向母亲交待”Thor的怒火被点燃，他讨厌Loki在他面前提死活这样的话，更多的是他真的害怕自己保护不了Loki。</p><p>Loki被Thor的反应震惊了，呵，果然还是为了母亲，我果真在你心中没有属于自己的那个位置。而且，在你眼里，我就那么需要被保护。</p><p>“哈哈哈，Thor你真的以为我需要被你保护?就是因为你我同为母亲的儿子才需要把我保护起来去哄母亲开心，这就是你的全部目的。多一举两得啊，母亲说不定还会更偏爱你呢”Loki语中句句带刺，论嘲讽的能力，估计还没有谁能比Loki的“银舌头”强。</p><p>让言语像一把把利剑穿透别人是Loki对自己脆弱内心最后的保护。</p><p>“你……”</p><p>堂堂阿萨党领袖可是第一次被自己的弟弟顶撞到说不出话。</p><p>他不明白为什么Loki会曲解他的意思，兄弟之间的交流注定要以激烈的争吵告终吗</p><p>Loki的讽刺精准的刺中了Thor内心最具有征服欲的地方。论吵架能力Thor他承认逊色于Loki，因为Loki那一套歪理邪说让人无法反驳，但一贯坚持行动胜于言语的</p><p>Thor更喜欢用具体行动来解决问题。</p><p>是在质疑我对你的爱吗Loki，那，我就用行动证明，我到底有多“疼爱”你</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>Thor抓住Loki的肩膀，把他推到了墙上，用自己的唇堵住那张会吐针的嘴，吮吸着Loki的唇  瓣，灵巧的舌头撬开Loki紧闭的牙关，在Loki口腔里游走。两个人似乎同时忽略了这是他们初吻 的事实，Thor扣住Loki的后脑，加深这个吻，带有侵略性的舌头把Loki口腔一处不落的舔了个遍，贪婪地掠夺着Loki嘴里的空气。</p><p>在Loki窒息的边缘，Thor抽出了舌头，在Loki的嘴角拉出了银丝。Loki喘着气，嘴唇被Thor咬的通红。</p><p>没有什么矛盾是一次缠绵解决不了的，如果有，那就……多来几次……</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>Thor一路吻着Loki，跌跌撞撞倒在了床上，Thor欺身而上，拽掉自己的领带，解开衬衫，Loki在Thor身下仰视着他，这简直是欣赏Thor身材的绝佳角度，结实精壮的肌肉和线条流畅的人鱼线无不令人 血 脉喷张，Thor拉开Loki的衬衫，低头吻住Loki的唇，细细品咂一会儿，顺势向下随着Loki紧张的吞咽有节奏的吮吸着喉结，</p><p>Thor似乎不想放过Loki的每一个部位，在脖颈上留下颗颗粉嫩的印记后来到了胸膛，叼住一边的小红莓，  舔哧一番，手指捏住另一边研磨一番，Thor的 挑逗让Loki呼吸加快，不觉间，Thor一路向下顺着Loki柔美的肌肉线条舔到了小腹，再向下就是那个地方，Loki有那么一瞬间不希望Thor这么继续 吻下去，然而在缠绵这件事情上，Thor并不会考虑Loki的想法，把碍事的长裤与底裤一同拽下，Loki的 分身 暴露  在Thor面前，经过一番扇风点 火 ， 下半身已经发 硬 ，不等Loki反应，Thor俯下身把龟  头含在口中，灵巧的舌头舔过柱体的每一处，Thor再慢慢的把它全部吞进口中，柱体在Thor口中进出，没打算放过Loki，Thor时不时送上深喉  ，Loki双手插在Thor的金发里享受着阿萨党头目的顶级服务，Thor的技术实在是让人欲罢不能，轻飘飘的感觉包围着Loki，快要让他丧失最后的理智，柱   身 在口腔的刺激下硬的发胀，前端已经开始分泌出点点  淫   液，Thor似乎特别喜欢看到在这种将  射未 射的感觉折磨下的Loki，全身泛着充满 情 欲的嫩红。</p><p>仿佛有一股电流窜进身体，Loki的肌肉兴奋的抽搐着。<br/>Thor的 前 戏     堪称完美，欲火焚身的Loki渴望更多，双腿被分开，紧致的菊穴是极致 诱惑 </p><p>不希望Loki痛苦，Thor还是先用沾着润滑液的手指进行扩张，有了第一次的开拓，这一次，穴口很快适应了Thor那几根不安分的手指，手指有意无意的触到那个敏感的部位，压抑许久的 呻   吟 从Loki的喉咙里漏出</p><p>Thor很快抽出手指，Loki自己的分泌的体液又成了最好的润滑，Thor将自己的 下半身  挺进还未合紧的穴口 ，一下又一下地撞击着Loki，九浅一深，Thor把Loki的腿驾到自己的肩膀，加快了频率，Loki的手臂向后紧紧抓着床头，Thor的挺进让他几乎把床头的木板捏碎，见状，Thor抓住了Loki的手臂紧紧扣住，并未停止柱体的运动，俯身向下，Thor的唇将Loki的呻吟牢牢堵在喉咙里，上下都被填满的Loki濒临疯狂的边缘，生理性的水光模糊了碧绿的眼眸，泪眼朦胧的Loki是上好的催情剂，Thor把住Loki的双腿开始了新一轮愈加疯狂的进攻，Loki终于叫喊出声，回荡在房间……</p><p>“Loki，你敢不敢叫的再 浪 一点”</p><p>Thor挑逗着说着下流 话，玩弄的看着Loki的脸变得通红</p><p>“大胆喊吧，Loki，让我看看到底有多享受ThorOdinson的服务”</p><p>Loki听完似乎不想呻吟，可那巨大的柱体  精准无误地捣进了最敏感的地方，Loki还是满足的叫喊 出声，紧随着酥麻的电流感触遍全身，Loki将自己的精华 全喷洒在Thor的小腹。该死的，Thor每一次都能操射自己，令Loki十分气恼。</p><p>精神上的快感将Loki淹没，大口的喘着气，然而身上的那个猛兽还没有尽兴，Loki被调转了身体趴在了床上，这个姿势更利于Thor的贯穿，而Loki一声声酥之入骨的呻吟让Thor仿佛是被开了马达一般，更加疯狂的撞击，如同扫射的机关枪，胯骨连续不断的冲撞着  臀  肉，终于，在完成最后的冲刺之后，Thor用自己的精华   将Loki的  菊穴填满，过多的精华混着Loki自己的体液  顺着已经合不上的 穴口 流出，打湿了床单……</p><p>Thor喘息着将Loki翻过身来面对着自己，不由分说地吻上了Loki柔软的双唇，早已没什么力气的Loki回应着这个吻，不断加深……</p><p>Thor把Loki抱在怀中，轻抚着他的背</p><p>“Loki…………对于这次任务我很担心你的安危所以才不愿意让你一同参加……只好搬出母亲这个对你来说很重要的人来当理由”</p><p>“Loki，小的时候由于父亲的缘故，我已经把你弄丢了一次，你，是我的弟弟，更是我失而复得的宝贝，这一次，我再也不想把你弄丢了”</p><p>怀中人听了这一番算不上特别完美的“表白”，泪水却沾湿了眼眶</p><p>“从我第一次直视你的双眸开始，Loki，我便有一种预感，你将会是我的劫，可能，往后余生都要于你交待”<br/>“Loki，事实上你要知道……我爱你!不是兄弟之间的那种你明白吗……而是与子偕老”</p><p>Loki在心底暗暗郁闷自己感动早了，Thor，其实并没有自己想象中的那么不通人性。</p><p>原来，他爱我。</p><p>“Thor，我懂，我明白那种爱，因为，我同样也是那样爱着你。正因为我爱你，所以才想与你共同面对困境。你要相信我，你会相信我的，对吧”</p><p>出乎Thor的意料，Loki竟然主动吻上了Thor的双唇，不同于Thor的侵略性，Loki的吻是如此轻柔，Thor扣住Loki的后脑，迅速夺回这个吻的主动权……</p><p>“嗯，我相信你，但是答应我，下一次，别再心口不一了好吗”</p><p>“可以，那，你也答应我，下一次，别那么着急就用 下半身  解决问题好吗”</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>没有什么话是一场缠绵之后说不清的。</p><p>没有什么情是一场缠绵所表达不出的。</p><p>夜还长，语仍多，情亦深</p><p> </p><p>-----------------To be continued---------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 甜蜜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12 甜蜜</p><p>一夜缠绵，情深欲浓。</p><p>Thor终于还是答应了Loki的请求，Loki如愿以偿的与Thor一同执行任务。不过，Thor暗下决心，即使出现再危险的情况也一定要保护好Loki。</p><p>拉紧的背带式枪托勾勒出Thor完美的肌肉线条，致命的匕首在Loki手中上下翻飞，这一次的任务两人都做了充分的准备。</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>子弹从耳边擦过，刀刃在肉体上划开，鲜血飞溅，敌人倒下</p><p>仿佛是与生俱来的的默契，Thor与Loki是最好的搭档，真心的信任，能够让两人放心的把背后交给对方。</p><p>Thor觉得带Loki执行任务自己自己实在是赚大发了，看似不起眼的匕首，到了Loki手里那便是最致命的利刃，Loki的狠辣也令Thor感到惊奇，手起刀下，干净利落，一个又一个敌人丧命Loki之手，Loki的脸上滴着敌人的鲜血，Thor眼中竟然有着一种血腥的美。<br/>地下组织被成功的端掉，截留的一批军火收归于阿萨党，有了Loki的协助这次的任务完成的特别顺利。</p><p>然而，让Thor从未察觉到的，Loki的实力与Loki对Thor的重要性也暴露给了阿萨潜在的敌人……</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>完美完成第一次任务归来的两人比以前更加甜蜜。Loki带Thor去看自己之前种下的葡萄藤，已经接近成熟季节，葡萄颗颗珠圆玉润。</p><p>只不过两人没能甜蜜太久，Loki就要去Thor买下的葡萄酒公司任职，到市里的别墅居住，离开大宅，但并不意味着会离开Thor。</p><p>是Thor擅自主张，每个周末必须到公司“视察工作”，但真正的目的是做些情侣之间必须做的事。如果Loki愿意，回大宅也完全没问题的，反正在哪儿睡都是一起睡。</p><p>身为总裁的Loki十分满意自己现在的身份，高学历让他管理起偌大的公司来游刃有余，还有一个即是伴侣又是哥哥的爱人，如今在阿萨党，Loki的地位也可谓一人之下，万人之上。</p><p>要什么，得什么，一切都好像做梦一般，成了人生赢家，就算这是一个梦，那也是甜美的梦，一个Thor给予的梦。</p><p>当然，深谙是Thor给予自己的一切，Loki并未被冲昏了头脑，努力工作，为阿萨带来稳定的资金来源是对Thor最大的回报，而作为拥有全意大利最全面完整的葡萄酒产业链的公司，业务范围涉及各个领域，要处理的事情纷繁复杂，一个工作狂人Loki随之诞生</p><p>Thor每个周末都会来“视察工作”可又有什么好视察的，借机把Loki吃干抹净才是真正的意图。</p><p>转眼间Loki任职已经一个多月了，又是周末，Loki在总裁办公室里加班到晚上</p><p>“Loki,我亲爱的弟弟，怎么又在加班”办公室的门被推开一个金灿灿的脑袋探了进来，看也不看都知道是谁来了。</p><p>之前，如果有人告诉Loki爱情会使人智商降低Loki是绝对不会相信，不过现在Thor用实际表现证明了这是真的，除了在床上的时候像个猛兽，Thor就是一只大型金毛犬，等着Loki主人陪他一起玩闹。其实也是，哪里有什么阿萨党的最高领袖，只不过是承担了年轻的年龄本不该承担的责任，抛开阿萨党头领这些标签，Thor也只不过是一个与同龄人一样爱玩的二十多岁大男孩，但这个大男孩对爱情的理解好像并没有Loki那样透彻。</p><p>看到加班的Loki，Thor的心抽动了一下，自己会不会让最爱的Loki太辛苦了……</p><p>“工作忙完了，我们去看电影吧，诶你听说没有，漫威公司有一部超级英雄片要上映，在网络上反响特别热烈，怎样”</p><p>刚步入正轨的公司还有一堆事等着解决，工作缠身的Loki哪有心思去看电影<br/>“不感兴趣，拒绝”<br/>“怎么以前不见你这么热爱工作”与Loki相处久了Thor觉得自己的抬杠能力着实见长<br/>“还不是受了某另一个工作狂的影响”</p><p>好吧，在争论这方面Thor还是败给了自己的弟弟。</p><p>不过，有一个狗狗眼在旁边盯着，谁都无法专心工作，Loki叹了口气，合上了电脑，又被这个大金毛骗走了，谁让那是你爱的人呢。</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>罗马的夜，浪漫而迷人，在这个古典的城市，罗马假日里公主与记者的爱情故事又是那么令人心驰神往，谁又能想到阿萨党领袖，那个令人闻风丧胆的Thor.Odinson会在这里与他的弟弟Loki共赴一场爱的约会。</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>超级英雄的电影都是那么刺激又热血，只不过Loki全程没有关注剧情，而是被电影里那个巧合一般与Thor同名的北欧之神吸引，两个人性格惊人的相似，共有一腔热血，却同时也有些傻的可爱。反观Thor，到了影片的高潮部分十分兴奋就差从椅子上跳起来，幸亏大金毛霸道的承包了整个影厅，里面只有Thor与Loki两人，要不然不知道会多尴尬</p><p>Loki从未见过大金毛如此兴奋，而情绪高涨的Thor却又如此迷人，影厅昏暗的灯光勾勒出Thor的侧颜十分性感，这，比荧幕上那些炫酷的打斗迷人多了。</p><p>似乎也是感觉到了Loki的目光，Thor转过头，湛蓝对上碧绿</p><p>眼睛是不会骗人的，眼底的情绪是怎么也藏不住的</p><p>Thor俯身吻上的绿眼睛的主人，唇齿交融，屏幕上英雄们打斗正酐，屏幕外两人吻地热烈。</p><p>影片结束，Thor带Loki在罗马城兜风，Loki来意大利也有一段时间了但一直都呆在Thor的郊外大宅里，从来没有好好的在市里逛一逛。Thor担心总裁的工作让Loki疲惫，也是借机带他出来散心。</p><p>罗马真是一个神奇的地方，在这个条条大路都通向的地方，能产生最浪漫的爱情，又能滋养着世界黑帮的源头，黑暗与美好同生同存，如此矛盾却又是它独具的吸引力。</p><p>一如Loki，他身上既有不堪回首的黑暗童年，如今，身边多了一个能够给予他一切美好的人，是如此令人迷醉，或许就像是被告知的那样，自己的智商也降低了，不，确切的说应该是自己的人格被Thor所弥补</p><p>别人眼里，Thor是冷酷无情杀人不眨眼无所畏惧的黑帮大佬，在Loki这里，Thor便是金毛一样的暖男，牵挂着Loki的每一件小事。他会因为Loki的伤心而难过，会因为Loki的疲惫而心痛，他会在每次缠绵之后紧紧抱住Loki在他耳边呢喃说爱他。</p><p>他担心自己有一天没有能力保护Loki，害怕Loki因此受伤，更害怕有一天会失去他。他愿意照顾Loki，渴望带Loki一同去玩去浪漫，Thor尽全力给予Loki全部的温柔。</p><p>Thor的温柔没有比Loki更能体会，在Thor面前，他可以肆无忌惮的袒露脆弱，他可以不需要编织谎言来伪装自己自欺欺人，因为他知道，Thor能够填满自己内心已经缺失很久很久的，那个叫做爱的东西。</p><p>在这里，与Thor相识相恋，便是Loki一直期待着的，一直渴望着的，爱情，最美的模样。</p><p>如果可以，Loki甚至希望时间就这样停滞于此，唯有这份来之不易的爱情缓缓流淌</p><p>可，一旦存在了希望，再坚强的人也会拥有软肋，而希望的存在，不都是用来被打破的吗…………</p><p>-----------------To be continued--------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 变故</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13 变故</p><p>Loki入职有一段时间了，每周都是Thor抽出时间来Loki这里共度周末，最近Thor也因阿萨党事务缠身没能前来，算起来Loki也有好些时间没回大宅好好地陪一陪Thor，想到这里，心底不由滋生一丝对Thor的愧疚。离开的时间长了竟有些怀念大宅里度过的时光，想念与Bobby一起玩闹，担心着种下葡萄藤的长势，也不知道Thor有没有替自己照顾好它</p><p>Loki连续加班提前处理完所有的工作，瞒着Thor提前回去，给Thor一个惊喜</p><p>驱车回到大宅，与以往的心情不同，Loki十分欣喜，不仅仅只是见到Thor，与Loki一同带回来的还有公司下一步发展方向的规划方案，不出意外，预计利润将会是当前状况的两倍，阿萨党的资金来源又能得到强有力的保证，。如果能通过自己的努力协助Thor壮大阿萨党实力，作为方案策划人的Loki工作也算有些成就感</p><p>Loki兴奋的拿着策划案下了车，愉悦的心情让Loki的步伐都变得轻快起来，Thor还不知道自己会回来，自己，一定会成为一个意外的惊喜。</p><p>“还要我强调几次”<br/>“但，这个生意实在太赚钱了”</p><p>激烈的争吵从大厅里传来，意识到不对劲的Loki不由得加快了脚步</p><p>“没有但是!”“我再强调最后一次”<br/>“绝! 对! 不! 许! 碰! 毒! 品! ”</p><p>哗啦，气急败坏的Thor抓起一个古董花瓶向门口砸去……<br/>不巧，Loki正在这时出现在了门口，花瓶碎了一身……</p><p>Loki万万没想到，本是给Thor一个惊喜，结果换成Thor给自己一个惊吓。</p><p>被花瓶砸到的Loki愣在了原地，是被飞来的花瓶，更是被怒火点燃的Thor，曾经，不管自己如何与Thor争吵他都没有像今天这样，俨然一头发怒的狮子，双拳紧握，湛蓝的眼睛里透出杀人般凛冽的寒光，彼时愣在原地的还有吓呆了的Thor的发火对象，双生子弟弟Hoder</p><p>直到Hoder转身跑了出去才打破三人的僵局<br/>Thor这才意识到自己做了些什么，他根本没想到Loki会在那个时候出现……</p><p>Thor不顾一地的碎片奔过去紧紧拥住Loki，声音因惊吓而颤抖……竟染上一丝哭腔</p><p>“对不起……Loki……对不起……我……不是在冲你”</p><p>Loki倒是被Thor的谨慎弄笑了，一进门一个花瓶迎面飞来的确惊悚，还好自己抬起手臂挡了一下，除了手臂被划伤以外并无大碍。</p><p>“没关系的，我当然知道你不是冲我，其实我也有错，谁叫我偏偏那个时候到了门口呢”<br/>Thor终于笑了</p><p>“你怎么回来了”<br/>“Surprise，想你了，不让回来吗”</p><p>Thor吻住Loki的唇，牙齿撬开那舌灿莲花的嘴，贪婪的汲取Loki的空气，他又怎么可能不想他</p><p>看来，还是惊喜更多的</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>是夜，Thor小心地为Loki包扎手臂上的伤口，其实只是轻微划伤，但Thor好像还在为此自责……Loki知道其实比起自己的小伤Thor有更值得担心的事情</p><p>“我没有事，但，Thor，告诉我，为什么你会这么生气，实话实说。”<br/>Thor知道自己在Loki面前是无法隐瞒的</p><p>“Hoder那小子，竟然想让阿萨党涉足毒品交易，毒品交易牵涉到很多地下暗网，都不是什么干净的货色，阿萨本不是靠毒品起家现在又正面临脱离黑道的重要时刻，那小子现在去搞什么毒品，这不就是阻止阿萨由暗转明。”<br/>“我绝不允许阿萨毁在这种事上”</p><p>Loki也曾听Thor提起，像阿萨这种家族黑帮，两个双生子成年后，也有了义务承担一部分家族的责任，在学业的同时，Thor安排两兄弟负责较为轻松的阿萨娱乐业，经营着阿萨党下一个规模不算小的会所，既能保证资金也是给两兄弟拿来练手，以便未来成为阿萨党的关键人物之一。</p><p>然而，世界上没有不闹矛盾的双胞胎。</p><p>长时间以来，Hoder一直生活在巴德尔的光环下，巴德尔自认为这是对阴郁的Hoder的一种保护，然而光环自带阴影，如同Loki讨厌生活在Thor的保护之下，长期被这种阴影笼罩的Hoder想要挣脱。会所是黑白两道交汇的好地方，Hoder自然掌握了一些相关消息，开始另辟蹊径，打起了毒品的主意。Hoder跳过他哥哥巴德尔，直接向大哥Thor寻求家族的帮助，却不成想，精准无误地踩进了Thor的雷区，更是触及了阿萨党，整个奥丁家族的底线</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>令Thor意料之外的，是Hoder的阴狠</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>在Thor看来上次发过火之后，Hoder也许会悬崖勒马。Loki最担心的是Thor的盲目自信，而在不久以后正是Thor的这份盲目自信让他与死神擦肩而过……</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Loki的葡萄成熟了，没有辜负Loki的一份精心呵护，深紫色的葡萄，颗颗饱满，晶莹剔透。</p><p>品尝一颗，汁水流溢，细腻甜美，有那一个瞬间，Loki快要认定这是他与Thor爱情的果实，甜到心底……一直与Thor就这样走下去该是多么美好……</p><p>沉浸在爱情中的两个人憧憬着未来，一向警惕的Thor也放松了下来，与Loki在一起不需要绷紧神经。</p><p>被忽视的毒瘤，在暗处悄悄生长……</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>适逢一个阳光正好的日子，Loki与Thor在森林里打猎，满载而归，不料，刚踏进宅邸大门，“嗖”的一声，一只短匕从右侧飞出，擦着Thor的鼻尖牢牢地钉在门墙，Thor转身，短匕的主人Hoder从墙角走出，一步一步向他逼近，浑身散发着Thor从未感受到的仇恨气息</p><p>“Hoder，你在闹什么，是为毒品的事?”<br/>“呵，Thor，大哥，你还知道，我就是想要证明给你，证明给所有人，我，Hoder，一定要有属于自己的东西，我，不会允许任何人阻止”</p><p>Hoder的话音刚落，呯呯咚咚，子弹如雨密集的砸向Thor与Loki</p><p>见状，Thor一把抓住Loki滚向楼梯下，那里，有一条专门为逃生使用的暗道……</p><p>两人跌了进去，情况紧急，Thor只能将铁棍斜插在把手上暂时阻挡，尽力为Loki争取逃跑的时间，毕竟是他自己忽略的祸害，不想让Loki有一丝牵连，眼下已经上升到武力冲突，更不希望让Loki因此受伤……</p><p>轻触墙壁，刷的一下打开，里面形形色色的武器装备令人眼花缭乱，Thor用最快的速度将自己全副武装</p><p>咔嗒咔嗒，已经有人尝试破门，能逃走的时间所剩无己，Thor掏出手枪，黑洞洞的枪口正对着那双绿眼睛的主人……</p><p>“你，给我走，离开，这是我自己埋下的祸根，不想让你，再一次受到伤害”<br/>“我不会逃，你一个人应付不了”</p><p>枪口移动，砰砰砰，在Loki脚边炸响<br/>“你走不走”Thor的表情布满凌厉，可Loki却从中读出了绝望……</p><p>闭上眼，努力不让泪水流出，Loki转身向着通道的尽头奔去</p><p>Thor……对不起……</p><p>哐当，身后，门终于被撞开，子弹先人一步飞进通道，Thor现在十分感谢他父亲设计的这条暗道，里面错综复杂，有很多岔路通往不同的方向，墙壁上还有一些凹陷，便于冲突时成为掩护</p><p>看着Loki跑远，Thor十分欣慰，咬紧牙关，手握双枪，向敌人们射击</p><p>子弹很快耗尽，Hoder够狠，那边的火力仍未减弱，大概十多人</p><p>势单力薄的Thor很快落了下风，躲到凹陷里暂时隐蔽……</p><p>按下一个开关，烟雾四起，人影模糊，对方视线被烟雾困扰，阵脚稍乱，Thor借机占据优势，匕首划开一个又一个肉体，鲜血四溅……</p><p>烟雾消散，一具具尸体躺在Thor脚下，然而，Hoder似乎并不想就此善罢甘休，也不知从哪里召来越来越多的人……涌进暗道……</p><p>“别忘了，我大哥还有另外一个弟弟，现在可能还没跑远，去追他，快!”</p><p>Loki!!!!!Loki有危险!!!!!</p><p>可与敌人纠缠的Thor实在无暇担心，一个不分神，敌人一记左勾拳将Thor打偏过去，血腥味在Thor口中蔓延……<br/>Thor被紧紧锁住，脸庞已经憋的发红，连带着敌人狠狠向后墙上撞去……</p><p>背水一战的Thor已经到了极限，Hoder作出如此残酷的事完全不在他的意料之中……</p><p>Thor粗喘着，擦了擦嘴边的鲜血，防弹衣已经损坏严重，而麻烦还远远没有解决……</p><p>Loki……算我求你……一定要逃出去……<br/>Thor绝望的看向Loki逃跑的方向……</p><p>可，Loki……又怎么会逃跑……</p><p>有几个人追上了他，都被解决，Loki又赶忙用通道里的应急电话向三勇士求助，三勇士并没有回复，Loki只能暗暗祈祷通道里的通信线路没有被乱飞的子弹破坏掉……</p><p>Loki怎会放心Thor，枪声打斗声离自己越来越近…………</p><p>Thor……需要自己……</p><p>Loki一拳砸开墙壁，里面还有充足的武器，但Loki还是选择了自己最擅长使用的匕首……向着Thor的方向跑去……</p><p>听到Loki的脚步，Thor慌了……<br/>而敌人似乎也注意到了Loki，呯，一颗子弹冲着Loki飞去</p><p>“Loki!!!!!”</p><p>Thor迅速地闪身挡在Loki面前……</p><p>刹时间，世界突然安静了下来……只剩子弹穿透肉体的声音……在Loki耳边回响</p><p>飞向Loki胸膛的子弹，打进了Thor的右侧肩膀……</p><p>Loki瞪大了眼睛，曾经那么高大强壮的男人为了保护自己……在面前倒下…</p><p>不……!!!!</p><p>复仇的怒火将Loki点燃，一人，双匕，冲向了“杀死”Thor的罪魁祸首，动作凌厉，刀刀致命，敌人被刺中的动脉向外喷射着鲜血，四溅一身。</p><p>杀红了眼的Loki没有停手，抓起被扔下的手枪，不需要瞄准，只要是在他面前，格杀勿论，回弹的弹壳，呼啸而过的子弹谢，擦过Loki的手臂灼伤了皮肤，然而Loki似乎是感觉不到疼痛一般。</p><p>枪口下，倒下的肉体越来越多，Loki一步一步逼着所剩无几的敌人向后退，事实上，Loki无需拿枪逼迫，他们也会逃跑，因为在此时他们面前的Loki简直像地狱派来的死神，所经之处，鲜血横流……论狠，Loki认第二，那就没人敢认第一……</p><p>幸存的两三个人落荒而逃，而Hoder那个混蛋不知什么时候趁乱溜走……</p><p>脚下的地面，四周的墙壁到处都是鲜血，Loki的衣服被撕破，松松垮垮地挂在身上，手臂滴着鲜血，靠在墙角，眼眶通红，怀里，是奄奄一息的Thor……当Fandral带着三勇士终于赶来时，看到的就是这样惨烈的画面……</p><p> </p><p>-----------------To be continued----------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 体贴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>涉及成人向内容</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14 体贴</p><p>幸好，三勇士最终抵达，铲除余党……</p><p>然而，面前如此血淋淋的画面，即使是经历再多出生入死的三勇士，心也止不住的颤抖……</p><p>三勇士眼里的老大Thor，一向冷酷到毫无人性可言的人，有一天，竟然会因为Loki，这个从没入过他们眼的外人而选择放弃自己的生命……没错，Loki心理也一直清楚，三勇士，尤其是Fandral从来都没有瞧得起过自己，只是把自己当做Thor身边的一个情人，哦，或许，连情人也算不上吧，确切一点，泄欲工具，迫于Thor才对他毕恭毕敬，所以，那时，是逼至绝境才向他们求助……</p><p>“去最好的医院，他，必须活下去”<br/>同样负伤的Loki冷冰冰地命令面前的三勇士</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>救护车呼啸而来，Thor的气息已经非常微弱，他伤的，太重了……</p><p>Loki紧紧攥着Thor布满血污的手，久久不愿放开，他怕了，他也懂了，为什么那一次的任务Thor极力反对他参与，那是Thor会因为失去Loki，不，哪怕是受一点伤害而害怕。</p><p>可，Loki并无大碍，却要先品尝失去的滋味……</p><p>是不是在失去之后才懂得珍惜，无情如Loki也不例外……</p><p>Thor，这种体会我不喜欢，太痛了，就好像，跳动的心脏被一刀一刀划过</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>手术进行了三天三夜，Loki守在手术室门外，三天三夜没有休息，直到实在坚持不住，在Heimdall的劝说下才浅浅的睡了一会儿……</p><p>可，他又怎会睡的安心，他怕，仅一门之隔，等来的却是那个最坏的结果……他恨，恨自己曾经患得患失，怀疑Thor对自己的感情……他痛，痛Thor愚蠢，竟然为了自己而去义无反顾的牺牲生命……</p><p>终于……掌控生死的那扇大门打开，幸运的是，Thor已经度过了危险期，一向无神论的Loki简直要感谢上苍，没有把自己的爱人夺走。子弹打偏射进了肩膀，没有波及心脏，已经成功取出</p><p>接下来的一段时间，Thor需要的是好好静养……</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>当Thor终于从昏迷中醒过来，已经模糊了时间的概念……Loki在他昏迷时寸步不离守护在病床边</p><p>“Lo……ki”</p><p>趴在床沿昏昏欲睡的Loki立刻打起了精神</p><p>“终于肯醒过来了”<br/>“感觉睡了好长时间，有多久了”<br/>“不长，五天而已”</p><p>Loki很欣慰，他的Thor从死亡线边回来了，回到他身边……</p><p>接下来的半个月，Thor感觉像是在做梦一般，因为他从来没有见过如此温柔的Loki，放到平时Loki更像是一个制冷空调，只有Thor能打开那个转换的开关，甚至有时对Thor也是忽冷忽热……</p><p>Loki体贴之致让Thor有些受宠若惊。</p><p>一次，在这家条件一流的私人医院，一个看上去就缺乏经验的小护士在帮Thor的肩膀换药，不知是被Thor紧实的肌肉分散了注意力还是本就经验有限，小护士撕下的胶布破坏了伤口，血珠从未愈合的伤口中渗出，Thor疼的嘶了一声……</p><p>靠在门边的Loki见状，三言两语打发走那个小护士，他实在是受不了小姑娘盯着他爱人的身体犯花痴，就算自己是吃醋了……</p><p>不过，从那以后，Loki摇身一变成了医生，换药的手法与动作比女人还要细腻轻柔，毕竟他可不想把Thor弄疼。</p><p>Loki还是专业的护工，定时帮Thor擦身……</p><p>“之前还不知道原来你这么会照顾人的，难道是以前也这样照顾过别人”</p><p>Thor经常这样纳闷，不过也是真的好奇……<br/>每次Thor这样问，Loki便气得直翻白眼</p><p>“凭实力单身二十多年，哪里有人让我照顾”</p><p>玩笑归玩笑，其实都知道……所谓最好的爱情，不过是把我全部的温柔都予你一人</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>虽然被照顾的了很久，但两人对那一天的情况都只字未提，其实，Loki心底于Thor有愧，自己无微不至的照顾只是些许弥补，心底，Loki认为自己是不配成为那个让Thor付出生命的人……</p><p>或许是心理作用，Thor感觉在Loki的照顾下自己已经痊愈了</p><p>Thor百无聊赖的躺在病床上，Loki在窗边的读着一本诗集。秋日午后的阳光正好，和煦温柔，投透过纱帘，窗边人笼罩在一片光晕之中，如此沉静，光影交叠，勾勒出爱人那优雅的侧颜线条，由眼到鼻，从颔及颈，世界上真的有如此美丽的男人，就在自己眼前，迷人到沉醉<br/>禁欲了半个多月的身体接近痊愈，欲望也回<br/>来了，Thor的发现自己看Loki看的入了迷，下半身竟然没出息的起了反应……</p><p>Thor极力忍耐自己逐渐上头的欲望，可，阳光下的静静读书的Loki对于Thor而言像具有致命吸引力的媚药……</p><p>他想占有那个男人，不管时间还是午后，不管地点是在医院病床，就现在，立刻，马上</p><p>Thor努力的控制住自己的非分之想，可挺立出的下半身，和额角的汗珠还是出卖了他，</p><p>Loki的眼角余光瞥见了Thor的难耐……<br/>放下诗集，来到床边……</p><p>“忍不了，就别忍了，我帮你吧”</p><p>Thor的脸庞因羞愧而泛红，咬紧了嘴唇，难得Loki如此主动，Thor长舒了一口气，痴痴的笑容爬回脸上<br/>然而，Loki要是知道Thor是如此得寸进尺的话，肯定十分后悔帮他疏解欲望……</p><p>Loki拉下Thor的病号裤，呵，里面竟然什么也没有,  硬挺的   下半身一览无余，Loki无奈的摇了摇头……</p><p>或许两人对“帮忙”这件事情存在误解，在Loki的字典里，帮忙，是用手，而在Thor的字典里就是别的部位……<br/>不得不承认，当Thor意识到差异时，还是有那么一丝丝的小失落。</p><p>当然对Loki的服务是挑不出任何毛病的</p><p>Loki修长的手指顺着Thor  分身 的  血管的纹路从下到上游走，指尖还时不时调皮的戳一下顶部，Loki的指甲修剪的干净整齐，Thor并不感觉到痛苦，而是享受</p><p>Loki的手圈成一个环状，模仿着 穴口的模样一开一合上下套弄着Thor，伴随着动作Thor发出一声声满足的呻吟。</p><p>Thor第一次觉得自己是如此没出息，Loki的手    技   简直完美，这个小妖精，竟然能用手就轻而易举的将自己送进欲望的天堂</p><p>似乎是应了Thor的“小妖精”的期望，Loki在Thor即将达到  高潮的时候停了下来，在Loki看来，“帮忙”是要适可而止的…………</p><p>好似一根导火索，Thor的   欲  望  彻底被激发……</p><p>“我不满意你的服务，很不满意”<br/>“该做的我都做了，该帮的我也帮了，你还想怎样”<br/>“你，坐  进来……”</p><p>Loki被Thor得寸进尺的无理要求彻底震惊了，摇头拒绝……</p><p>可，人啊，总是矛盾的生物，纵然Loki有一万个不愿意，可，Thor的阴 茎还    在    挺   立 同样禁欲半个月的Loki身体也开始有了反应……不过，做为理性动物的Loki还是理智打败了欲望…………</p><p>“你的伤还没好……”</p><p>可Thor并不放弃对Loki的   引    诱</p><p>“好长时间没有疏解  欲  望  了   吧  ，你也很难受的不是吗”</p><p>好吧，Thor总是能用各种理由达成他的目的</p><p>Thor兴致勃勃的看着自己的小爱人解开皮带褪 下 裤  子，之前那么多次这种事都是Thor帮他，不过帮完那些衣服也没办法再穿了……说是给Loki脱衣服，还不是一把撕掉……</p><p>论Loki自己主动脱   这还是第一次，还未染情 欲  脸上便布满了害羞的红晕……</p><p>翻身上   床   Loki在Thor 胯   间   分开自己的   双   腿…………Thor揉着那团紧致富有弹性的   臀 肉 趁Loki的分神，两根手指便探了进去</p><p>有段时间未开荤的内里格外紧致，但Thor却无法忍耐，没有润滑剂，Thor便抹了些自己的   体  液 ，把着Loki的腰，Loki顺势对着Thor的 下   半    身  直直的坐了进去，撕裂的痛涌进，谁也没有多余的动作，等待着Loki慢慢适应……</p><p>禁欲后被突然开拓的不适很快被   快  感   取代 ，Loki开始自己前后耸动着腰部，感受着 体内巨大的侵略，Loki身下的Thor仰头看着不断发出令人沉醉的 呻吟  和  浪 叫   的 Loki，从这个角度来欣赏Loki流畅的人鱼线，紧致的腹肌，还有腿间随着运动而不断跳动的Loki的   下    体    简直是一场完美的视觉盛宴</p><p>可Loki的体力远不及Thor，晃动了几下便没了大部分力气，只能趴在Thor的胸口喘息，几下运动Loki感觉自己的腰快要断掉，Thor，还真是一匹难以“驾驭”的烈马<br/>乘人之危的Thor紧紧抓住两瓣  臀肉，腰部用力向上一挺，仿佛要贯穿Loki一般，将自己撞进Loki体内最深的地方，随着重重的撞击 Loki的  下 半身 迎来了 第   一  波  高     潮  ，乳白色的液体 喷在 Thor的小腹…………<br/>事已至此，没有人再会顾虑，索性就交给最原始的肢体接触……</p><p>Thor翻身将Loki压在身下，不论什么时候，他都会最终掌握主动权……</p><p>分身   还在体   内，姿势的变换让Loki呻吟   出声</p><p>Loki的双腿被拉着按到头顶，Loki觉得这样进行，完   事  之后他可以就地截肢</p><p>Thor跪在   股  间   快速的抽   插 </p><p>“唔…………慢……慢一点……再……轻一点”</p><p>Thor以为是自己弄疼了Loki，便放慢了频率</p><p>“你……还  有……   伤”</p><p>原来，不是被   操干   的太狠，是在担心自己的伤，都被折磨成这个模样了还在为别人考虑，Loki自始就没有抓过Thor受伤的肩膀，Thor被Loki的单纯与细腻深深触动了……</p><p>不过还是没有尽兴，不然哪里还有空闲去担心别人</p><p>狭窄的病床…………随着床上二人的剧烈运动而摇摆着，吱呀作响伴着Loki魅惑的  淫叫 奏成午后交响曲……Thor的头离床头的护士铃十分近，稍有不慎触动，估计前来查看的花痴小护士们会当场   失   血    过多而死，可两人丝毫不在意，任由着一次次逼近触发的边缘……</p><p>Thor俯下身吻住Loki，灵活的舌头贪婪的掠夺着Loki的味道，这种上下都被Thor填满的感觉让Loki很享受，也丧失了理智，Loki把自己双腿分的更开，把自己完全交给Thor</p><p>Loki渴望着被Thor占有</p><p>Thor像一头雄狮，飞快的撞击，Loki的腿  根红了一大片……</p><p>Loki不知道被  操  射 了几次，终于,后穴  被Thor的精华灌满，这场    性     爱才告一段落</p><p>Thor把Loki环在怀里，Loki紧贴着Thor的胸膛，还未褪去  情欲 的身体还泛着粉红……</p><p>“唔～Thor，谢谢你，真的，救了我的命”<br/>“谢什么，这是我应该对你负的责任”<br/>“Thor，其实……我不值得你为我去死，是我……不配成为那个让你义无反顾付出生命的人”</p><p>Loki声音颤抖着，晶莹的绿眼睛里蓄满的泪水，这是第一次，Loki不是因为被折腾，而是为Thor流泪……</p><p>Thor的心快要碎了，原来心底，Loki一直脆弱又敏感，长期缺乏一个保护他的角色，致使他极度缺乏安全感……<br/>Thor温柔的轻抚Loki的后背</p><p>“不，Loki，不要这样说，为你而死是我的荣幸，为你，我可以做任何事情”<br/>“我永远也不希望不值得不配，这样的话从你嘴里再说出来，再有一次，小心给你堵回去”<br/>“因为……我爱你，所以你值得，值得一切被爱”<br/>“你想要的安全感，我全都给你，让你的那些患得患失都消失吧”</p><p>Loki强忍的泪水还是流了下来</p><p>“这是你说的，你要说话算话”<br/>“嗯，相信我”</p><p>Thor在Loki耳边许下誓言，掷地有声</p><p>然而谁也不会预料到，不久之后……他还是食言了</p><p>------------------------</p><p>尽兴还是有后果，不出意外的，剧烈运动让Thor未完全愈合的肩伤又开始渗血，这一次，Loki叫了护士，他还是对Thor的得寸进尺行为有些生气…………</p><p>不过Loki这次还是气早了，第二天……他惊讶的发现，Thor把病床换成了一个双人大床</p><p>唉，Thor的伤，还想不想养好了…………</p><p>-----------------To be continued--------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 崩塌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15 崩塌</p><p>在Loki的贴心照顾下，Thor的肩伤终于痊愈<br/>经历过这次风波的二人对彼此的爱都更加深了一分。</p><p>针对祸端Hoder，依据Thor的指示，三勇士把他手下的帮伙十分干净的全部处理，狠辣如Thor，不留一个活口。Hoder成了光杆司令，Thor收回了他的会所经营权，除此，网开一面的，没有过多追究，放他在大学里洗心革面，认真反思……</p><p>回到了宅邸，Loki终于有机会能够全面的给Thor介绍自己对公司未来发展的规划，Thor听的津津有味，对Loki的规划赞不绝口。不愧是他的Loki，商业头脑简直与生俱来，从最底层的生产环节，到顶层的机构管理，这份规划无一不给出相应的灵活又可执行的升级转型方案，对于工作事务十分挑剔的Thor也无法说出一个不字，公司转型乃至最终的上市交易，交给Loki全权执行，Thor相信Loki的能力</p><p>Loki在管理公司的同时也就势锻炼了自己的酿酒技艺，恰逢Loki亲自栽培的葡萄藤迎来了“丰收”，虽然Thor贪吃了一些，不过剩下的果实也足够，用来酿酒刚刚好。</p><p>痊愈后的Thor对宅邸的安全保护做了全面升级，吃一堑长一智，为了避免以后的麻烦，Thor的升级让大宅可以随时变成一个小型军事基地。</p><p>待修整完毕，Loki回到公司开始执行改革。而Thor迎来了至关重要的一笔生意，大批的由英美军火商生产的军火将由Thor之手高价倒卖给中东地区，以支持国际人道主义名义打击当地反政府武装，然而实际上，目的则完全相反。Thor毕竟还是阴险狡猾黑手党，用尽各种阴招损招获取巨大利益才是根本。这笔生意是Thor花了一番心思从灭霸那里撬来的，关乎着军火界的老大争端，这单交易被谁拿下则意味着谁将会掌控整个欧美军火界，眼下，这个“香饽饽”落到了Thor手里，必须抓住机会，确保万无一失。</p><p>恰逢Loki的展现出完美的管理才华，Thor把名下的一家叫做TP的商贸公司过给Loki，实质上只是一个空头公司，作为此次交易的资金中转站</p><p>这件事情在Loki介绍公司发展规划时Thor便与他讨论过，Loki也同意。不过这样一来Loki就成了<br/>两个公司的CEO，一个要进行改革，另一个虽然只是一个名头，但涉及交易资金的流转，也是不能掉以轻心。Loki一下便真的忙了起来。不过，却在毫不知情中，成了Thor手中一枚重要的棋子……</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>忙碌中的时间过的很快，转眼间两个月已经过去，圣诞节即将来临，与英国寒冷潮湿的冬天相比，典型地中海气候的意大利在这个时节十分凉爽舒适………</p><p>Loki的改革举措在公司上下得到了很好的反响，各项举措落实得十分到位，这令一周来一例行检查的Thor非常开心</p><p>两个月的时间里，Thor因为这笔重要的军火生意也花费了许多精力，和中东地区的买方亲自见面洽谈，为保证这笔交易的“合法性”Thor还亲自接见了意大利最著名的律师，请求公正，当然对于律师的消息并不透明，Thor并未告知具体的交易货物，但数目相当可观的律师费还是让这位律师欣然来为Thor作出公证……</p><p>不过……除了Thor以外真正知情的只有Loki，Thor对他当然毫不隐瞒，把交易货物的清单给了Loki，小到枪支大到坦克导弹等等，甚至还有国际明令禁止使用的一些生化武器……清单上的货物令Loki胆寒，Thor的胆量是真的大，通过交易这么危险的东西获利……Loki也深知，这笔交易好似一颗定时炸弹，稍有不慎便会造成巨大的后果……</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>转眼间，圣诞节到了，在这个节日里，即便是工作狂Loki还是黑帮大佬Thor也会给自己放个假好好庆祝节日。</p><p>对Loki来说，这个圣诞节也是自从他离家后第一个不是自己度过的圣诞节，这一次有Thor的陪伴，便是给Loki最好的圣诞礼物……</p><p>不过，按照Odinson家族的传统，圣诞节是家族的聚会，每年的这一天，Odin都会回来是与儿子们团聚，实则监督Thor的工作，今年，Loki有幸也能够参与其中，但在心里，Loki并不期待见到Odin。毕竟，没有哪一个男人会如此心胸宽广到接受曾经敌人的儿子，更何况是铁石心肠的Odin。还是Thor说，母亲Frigga也会一起回来才让Loki有了一丝安慰，自从知道母亲还在后，Loki没有一天不思念她，终于就快要见面了。就……暂且不管老Odin是否待见自己，母亲肯定是希望见到自己的……</p><p>------------------------</p><p>平安夜，两人一夜缠绵，都把自己完全交给了对方…………</p><p>------------------------</p><p>Odin夫妇是圣诞节当天清晨抵达Thor的宅邸。Thor起的很早，打理好自己迎接许久未见的父母，昨夜被各种折腾的Loki还在熟睡……</p><p>上午过半，Loki醒了过来，缠绵后的身体已经在未察觉的时候被Thor仔细的清理干净，Thor可不像那些浪子一样不负责任，每一场事后，Thor都会为Loki打理好，而后相拥入眠，这又是Thor的一个温柔点触及Loki</p><p>衬衫，袖扣，领带，领夹，Loki一样一样的整理自己，他特地挑了一件领子较高的衬衫，刚好遮住昨夜Thor留下的痕迹，虽然要见的是自己的生母，但似乎被一种情侣见家长的感觉包围，Loki要确保万无一失</p><p>Loki从楼梯上缓缓走下，接近大厅时又听到了熟悉的争吵声，Loki已经做好了再挨一花瓶的准备……然而……他所听到的给予他的打击，比被花瓶砸到更令他心碎……</p><p>“父亲，你不可以这么做，我绝不接受!”<br/>“不，你必须这么做，这是为了我们家族，也是为了整个阿萨党”<br/>“父亲，你明知道我不爱她，不，我爱的根本不是女人!”<br/>“难道，你忘了你的任务了是吗，我希望阿萨党在你的手上变成一个合法的组织，上一次Hoder闹出来的事情已经对整个阿萨的声誉产生了负面影响，与Foster小姐联姻是你最后的补救措施，这是我的命令，休想违抗”</p><p>Loki隐在门的阴影里，他能看见大厅里的Thor与Odin，还有，Odin身边的一个年轻女人……</p><p>她是Foster，Jane.Foster，这个名字如一把尖刀插进Loki的心……她是市长的女儿</p><p>原来，老Odin一直在监视着对阿萨党的大事小情了如指掌，Hoder的事情他不可能不知情，而Hoder的确影响了阿萨在道上的声誉，老Odin一辈子的理想就是让阿萨“洗白”，这项重任现在落给了Thor，却被Hoder差点毁掉，Odin不生气是不存在的，借圣诞节团聚的机会，通过Thor与政界的联姻为阿萨找到靠山，重新正名……</p><p>Loki从门后进入大厅，三个人的目光齐刷刷的转向Loki……只不过那个心爱之人的眼底多了痛苦……</p><p>“不，Loki，你……你没有听见……对不对”<br/>Thor更像是在自欺欺人<br/>“Loki，你就是Loki.Laufeyson，哈哈，真是讽刺，曾经敌人的儿子兜兜转转带着一半阿萨的血液又回到了这里，你这个狐狸精用了什么手段让Thor无法自拔”<br/>“父亲!!!”Thor痛苦的呐喊<br/>“你以为你是Frigga的儿子难道就是Odinson家族的一员了吗?不管你把Thor吸引成什么样子，但我，Odin，明确地告诉你，你，永远都不是Odinson家族的成员，你，也不配成为阿萨党的公子”<br/>“够了!!!父亲，看在你还是我父亲的份上，求你，不要攻击Loki!”</p><p>Thor的请求已经晚了</p><p>Loki的表情诉说着他的心碎，Loki也不知道为什么，嘴角勾起一丝冷笑，“呵”，煞白的脸上血色全无，给那抹冷笑染上了一丝邪魅的味道……</p><p>哗啦一声，Thor感觉自己的心中有什么东西突然碎掉了……</p><p>Loki离开了大厅，在庭院里漫无目的地走着，不知道该如何面对Odin所说的，如铁一般的现实……</p><p>花圃中，浮现一个女人曼妙的身姿，是自己朝思夜想的母亲</p><p>“Loki，我亲爱的”<br/>“母亲……”<br/>强忍的情绪终于还是在见到母亲的那一刻全然崩塌，与母亲紧紧相拥<br/>“哦，Loki，妈妈对不起你，在你那么小的时候就抛弃了你，在Laufey那里你一定受了不少苦吧，对不起，都是妈妈，是妈妈太软弱了……”<br/>“母亲……不……不是你的错……我从来没有怨恨过你……从来没有……母亲……我真的……好想你”<br/>此刻，在Loki的世界里真正不掺一丝杂质的爱着他的，也只剩下母亲……<br/>“Loki，你一直都是一个坚强的孩子，妈妈知道……是Thor吧，把你变得如此柔软”<br/>“母亲……不，我不想提他…………可是，我比任何人想象的都还要爱他……但……现在……我不确定了”<br/>“哦，Loki，你一直都能看透别人，从小时候就是这样……为什么却对自己如此迷茫，要坚持自己的情感，尝试着去争取，Thor也爱你我知道……”<br/>“……”<br/>无言，Frigga的肩头被泪水打湿……</p><p> </p><p>-----------------To be continued----------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 短暂的爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16 短暂的爱</p><p>Loki还是离开了…………</p><p>在圣诞节这一天，这个曾经因为有人陪伴而些许期待的节日，终究还是一个人承担了所有……</p><p>Loki在罗马城内最好的酒店为自己开了一个房间，想来，他的工资是Thor为他支付，花的是Thor的钱，多挥霍一些，何尝不是是小小的复仇，聊以自慰……</p><p>虽然是最好的酒店，在这个前所未有的孤独的圣诞节，没有礼物，更没有陪伴，只有冷冰冰的房间……</p><p>或许是“冤家路窄”，不，是“命中注定”，Loki与Thor注定会在全罗马最豪华的酒店里以一种意想不到的方式相遇……</p><p>Loki刚在酒店住了一天，圣诞节的第二天，他得知阿萨党的领袖要在这里举行订婚派对，对，没错，仅仅过了一天，Thor，就要在这里与市长的女儿，Jane.Foster订婚……</p><p>Loki这才了解，原来这个酒店也是阿萨党的产业之一，Loki十分后悔当初奢侈一下的“复仇”，现在走，还来的及吗……</p><p>可是，凡事与Odinson家族有关系的人以及全意大利各界名流还有国际上的一些有头有脸的黑帮大佬们都会参加这场聚会，宾客的架势甚至勾起了Loki在灭霸那里与高天尊“订婚”令人作呕的回忆……Loki的身份让他必须以“Odinson家族的相关人员”的身份出席，Thor的请柬更是在提醒Loki参加的必要……</p><p>“宴会开始前，务必在房间等我”</p><p>Thor唯一的一封亲笔请柬给了Loki，一个请求写在了请柬最后……</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>该来的总会来，既然来了，就要尝试接受，Loki用定制的银色三件套，掩盖心痛，衬出清冷与孤傲……</p><p>门被叩响了三下，Thor从不失约</p><p>打开门，曾经深爱过的男人出现在自己的面前……</p><p>一见到Loki，Thor紧紧把他拥进怀里，就像之前的无数次一样，一天不见如同一个世纪没见……的确如此，一天时间里，痛苦与煎熬同时折磨着两人……</p><p>与曾经不同，Loki对Thor的拥抱十分抗拒，不停的挣扎，可Thor的拥抱他从来都没有挣开过，这一次也失败了，Thor牢牢地锁住Loki</p><p>“Loki，我的爱，你必须听我解释”<br/>“我爱的人是你，一直都是，我不会爱上一个女人，你知道的”<br/>“可Odin强迫我必须与Jane结婚，而让阿萨党行动合法，我不得不接受他的安排……我……也是迫不得已……”</p><p>Jane……都这么亲切的称呼了……还辩解什么“迫不得已”……</p><p>“但……我在米兰有另一处房产，你去那边，我会找机会去见你，我保证!”</p><p>不论是Thor还是Loki，都有一个共识那就是罗马肯定不适合Loki继续留在这里，甚至，Loki认为，意大利他也不想再待着了……</p><p>Thor也是下下策，他爱Loki，这点永远也不会改变，但想到要兼顾Odin的强制命令，隐藏两人的关系是Thor能做到的最大牺牲，Odin是用了几乎最残酷的手段来强迫Thor，而具体如何被强迫，Thor是绝对不愿让Loki得知……</p><p>Loki的心凉了半截，他还在期望着Thor能给自己一个交待，甚至对自己挽留，结果，还是让Loki认识到了现实的残酷……</p><p>“呵，你是把我支开，随便找一个地方一藏，万事大吉。Thor.Odinson，你把我当成你的什么，那种低三下四，即用即弃的泄欲工具一般的情人吗，明明她才是破坏我们关系的第三者……凭什么我要成为见不得光亮的那一个!!!”</p><p>Thor的极力想维持与Loki的关系，但这种做法却触及到了Loki的底线，Loki平生最痛恨的就是自己的尊严被别人踩在脚下，对尊严的维护也铸就了Loki孤狼一般冷傲的个性，而现在，视若至宝的尊严被曾经口口声声说着爱他的男人，亲手碾碎……</p><p>Thor，那个最希望呵护Loki的人，同时又成为伤害Loki最深的人……</p><p>Thor还想着像从前的无数次那样，用炙热的双唇把Loki伤人的话语堵在嘴边，可这次却失策了……</p><p>Loki牙关紧咬，上下颌好像是被焊接在了一起，任凭Thor的舌头再如何灵巧也撬不开……</p><p>Thor的征服欲又被激发，伸出的手想要解开Loki的裤子……可Loki身上的每一处细胞都在叫嚣着拒绝</p><p>或许是愤怒带来了力量，Loki第一次成功挣脱了Thor……他拒绝了Thor的吻，也拒绝了Thor的全部……</p><p>如果可以预见未来，那么Loki绝不会对这个吻说不，在今后的很长一段时间他都没有能够再体会过被Thor亲吻的感受……</p><p>Thor还是失望的离开了……海蓝的眼底仍透着一丝不舍，却对上湖水绿里燃烧的火焰……</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>Loki如约出现在了订婚宴的现场，一路走来，经过的人们无不对他低头行礼“Mr.Laufeyson，Mr.Laufeyson”称呼不绝于耳，被尊敬的这种感觉实在不要太爽，Loki的头也不由得抬高几分</p><p>宴会的主角当然是即将结婚的新人，Thor换上了修身的燕尾服，里面的马甲与衬衫恰到好处地勾勒出Thor的肌肉线条却又不显得紧绷，在他身旁的Jane.Foster则着一席淡金色修身抹胸鱼尾礼服长裙，在灯光的映衬下光彩照人……</p><p>Thor走到哪里都是人们瞩目的焦点，而Foster则号称全意最美的女人，身份又是黑帮大佬与市长千金，这样的两人在任何人眼里都是一对天造地设的完美组合，但在Loki眼里却成为一把扎进心底的利刃……</p><p>宴会的气氛十分愉快，可Loki却丝毫感受不到，每一位来宾都为这对新人送上最美好的祝福。Thor与Jane甚是亲密，走到哪里都挽着Jane的手，脸上是幸福的微笑，而那种微笑曾经只对Loki展露过，现在，它却属于别的女人</p><p>Loki尽量降低自己的存在感，极力回避游走的两人，然而事实却向Loki证实他的回避完全是无用的，才分开没有多久，Thor仿佛变了一个人，他甚至连看都不看一眼Loki，或许，在这个Thor的眼里，Loki根本就不存在，他爱的只有Jane，Thor把这种爱故意表现的十分明显，又好像在给Loki炫耀，两个人总是在最瞩目的地方举止亲密无间</p><p>宴会到了最重要的求婚环节，Thor牵着Jane的手走到了大厅中央，与Jane面对面，他从怀中掏出了一个蓝丝绒的精致小盒子，打开，里面的钻戒在灯光下折射出璀璨的光芒</p><p>“尊敬的Jane.Foster小姐，你愿意嫁给我，成为尊贵的Odinson夫人吗，这枚Tiffany钻戒男士一生仅能定制一枚，现在，我能拥有这份荣幸为你戴上它吗，让你成为它的主人”</p><p>如同每一位男人求婚时都会做的那样，Thor单膝跪地把盒子呈在Jane的面前</p><p>“我……愿意”Jane的声音因为激动而颤抖</p><p>Thor谨慎的把戒指戴到Jane的左手中指上，并在手背上落下了一个吻，将其拥入怀中，Thor的唇在Jane的唇瓣上浅啄了一下，想把彼此最炽热的吻留到婚礼</p><p>这一切全当着Loki的面似乎十分自然的发生了，这一幕也让Loki看的呆住了</p><p>“嘭”的一声脆响，Loki竟然硬生生的把手中的葡萄酒杯捏碎了，碎片刺进掌心，鲜血流出，酒液渗进伤口</p><p>好痛啊……可再痛又哪里能比得上刀一下一下划过心的那种痛苦……</p><p>碎酒杯的这一个小插曲在Loki所处的角落产生了一点小小的骚乱，Thor的目光被吸引了过去，这是他在今晚的宴会上第一次直视Loki，可曾经爱过的湛蓝里再也找不到担忧眼光，取而代之的是愤怒，更是蔑视……</p><p>Loki感觉到自己连呼吸都是痛的……</p><p>看到Loki掌心里一滴一滴掉落的鲜血，Thor不可能不会心疼，但伪装出的恼怒掩盖了心疼，对，Thor其实在演一出他不得不演的戏……</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>终于熬过了这场令人窒息的订婚宴，Loki打算回房休息，按照西方的传统，准新人夫妇在今晚会分别与自己的好兄弟，好姐妹举行单身Party 为了庆祝自己结束单身</p><p>Loki的身份让他出现在哪一方的派对上都不合适，双方的单身派对又都太吵，Loki只想到自己的房间寻求片刻安宁。</p><p>可，现实总是会给Loki一次又一次打击，而这一次打击于Loki而言是致命性的……</p><p>电梯门打开，Loki沿着走廊向房间走去，在拐角处偏偏碰见了喝醉了的Thor。在Loki的印象里Thor从来都没有喝醉过，Loki不知道他到底喝了多少，面色通红，几乎走不了路，只扶着墙壁艰难前行，想到不久前宴会上的种种行为，Loki极力克制住去扶他的冲动……</p><p>然而接下来发生的，足够Loki让铭记一生</p><p>在Thor面前的走廊上有一位背对着Thor的服务生，也是一头黑发，身形与Loki极为相似，醉到脑袋发昏眼神迷朦的Thor肯定是把他错认成了Loki，跌跌撞撞地走上前，从后面一把抱住了他，把那个可怜的服务生推到了墙上……</p><p>隔着一段距离拐角处的Loki没有听到Thor嘴里不断的呓语<br/>“Loki……Loki……Loki……”</p><p>服务生显然没有经历这样的情况，在Thor怀里不断挣扎，可即便是醉着的Thor力气也很大，单薄的服务生还是对付不了这个喝醉的家伙</p><p>Thor与服务生推推攘攘，打开了旁边房间的门，整个酒店都是Thor的，而这个VIP楼层只有三个房间，一间Loki在住，剩下的两间Thor当然可以随时使用</p><p>Loki不想再看下去了，接下来会发生什么Loki也不愿去想……</p><p>如果说Loki的心底还残存着一丝对Thor的期望，那么这一刻，固守最后的那一点希望也荡然无存，就好像一支蜡烛燃尽了自己最后的火焰后，彻底熄灭……</p><p>原来，Thor他，也只是短暂的爱过自己一阵，</p><p>Loki实在无法再用那短短几个月甜蜜时光来麻痹自己</p><p>曾经我有多爱你，现在，我就有多恨你</p><p>Thor你知道吗，这一切都是你造成的。你就像是一个贪婪的掠夺者，夺走了我原本的生活，再掠夺去我的心，然后，亲手把刀插进去，再把它撕扯了碾碎了还给我</p><p>Thor，千万别怪我恨你，因为，滴血的心痛，你永远无法了解…………</p><p> </p><p>-------------------To be continued--------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 背叛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17 背叛</p><p>经历那个令人心痛的订婚宴后，Loki来到了自己的公司，暂时远离了Thor，Loki不愿去回想那晚的所见所闻，希望用工作填满自己，在意大利这个浪漫又带有一丝慵懒的国度，像Loki这样不享受圣诞节假期的工作狂实属罕见</p><p>事实上，由于Loki极高的工作效率，公司的改革大体上已经完成，既定的目标几乎全都实现，进入收尾阶段，这个时候其实并没有太多工作，改革后公司上下运转十分顺利，利润翻倍，员工们的积极性也得到了提升，眼下，他们都在享受愉悦的圣诞假期，偌大的空荡荡的公司大楼里只剩Loki一人</p><p>与此同时，Thor也没有因为订婚而搁置自己的工作，之前的那批军火是违反国际法的，这点没有人能比Thor更清楚，与市长千金订婚意味着彻底金盆洗手，但这来之不易的交易失之可惜，Thor还是想赌一把，他也暗自保证这是到两人结婚前，阿萨党最后一笔非法的交易</p><p>曾经，担任着Thor军火交易的中间人的角色让Loki有些欣喜，而现在，这样的身份却又变成沉重的负担，Loki计划过让Balder代替自己，一走了之，然而，订婚宴后，如同商量好一般，所有Odinson家族的人对Loki的态度转变了一百八十分，不知为何，Loki被所有人排斥在外，孤立无援</p><p>那一天，所有人都在祝福那对新人，没有人会考虑Loki的感受，虽然Loki早已习惯一个人消化痛苦，但现在却有一些不同，是不是体验过被爱的而且是被Thor爱过的感受，人自然都变得软弱……</p><p>痛苦一天一天侵蚀着Loki……他爱Thor吗，曾经爱过，他恨Thor吗，恨，当然恨，爱恨交织的感受让Loki已经破碎不堪的心更加饱受煎熬……他想离开……</p><p>Loki选择不告而别，既然离开，就要走的一干二净。可，他又能去哪里呢，回英国，Thanos不会放过他，那只有走的远一点，美国成了他的目的地</p><p>当Loki风尘仆仆的来到机场，却被告知他的签证受限，无法离开意大利，不用想，Thor足够了解自己，也许他早就料到自己会离开玩失踪这一招，于是想方设法阻止，Loki实在想不明白Thor是哪里来那么大的权力能够让整个国家都限制他一个人出境，不过，只要是Thor不让Loki离开，那他就一定有办法……</p><p>“休想逃离我的身边!”</p><p>这，是几天来Loki收到唯一来自Thor的讯息</p><p>被迫留在罗马的Loki只有回到当时由于工作，Thor给他买下公寓，几乎每个周末，他们都在这里度过，这里的每一个角落都承载着他们翻云覆雨的记忆，极尽荒唐…<br/>Loki躺在沙发上，抚摸靠背，Thor在上面留下精华的痕迹。</p><p>曾经，就在这张沙发上，Loki的一条腿搭在靠背上，另一条被Thor驾到肩膀，穴口 打开，Thor的 柱体 在里面不断的撞击着最敏感的那一处，把Loki送到欲望的巅峰，一次又一次，缠绵，享受，荒唐，沉沦，Thor的拥抱，Thor的吻，Thor的贯穿，Thor的温柔，还有每次事后的耐心清理，欢爱的情景历历在目，空气里，属于Thor的味道似乎仍残存着</p><p>不真实的一切环绕着，像一场梦，现在……梦醒了</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>实际上，Thor并没有沉浸在订婚的喜悦中，他根本就不爱Jane.Foster，Thor可以保证，在他近三十多年的人生中，Loki是唯一一个让他动心的人，残酷现实的压力也让快把他压的无法喘息。</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Loki再一次收到了Thor的消息，这一次事关军火交易，买家需要交付定金以保证交易对此次交易的信任<br/>Loki如约来到Thor给出的地点，是Balder运营的会所，如果不是出于交易，Loki不会想与Thor见面，可真正就快见面，Loki却有些动摇，他还是想了解Thor对自己的态度</p><p>Thor的表现无异于是给Loki本就无法愈合的伤口上涂一层毒药……</p><p>这是自订婚宴以后两人第一次见面，一如处于工作状态中的Thor，冷冰冰的接见Loki</p><p>“Mr.Laufeyson”<br/>“……Mr.Odinson”</p><p>两人的手象征性的握了一下</p><p>为什么……到底为什么……他们会走到这一步……从相爱至深……到比陌生人还要疏离……</p><p>中东地区的买家如约前来，Thor公事公办的语气向他们介绍Loki。在律师的公证下三方签下购买合同如约达成一致，Loki通过视网膜扫描，进入了名下公司的网络资金库，账户资金的数字从零变成五亿美元，不多不少，这是一笔不小的数字，单单定金就这么多，Thor这次，是给阿萨揽下一笔空前巨大的交易</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Loki暗暗祈祷这笔交易尽快完成，他中间人角色扮演起来太吃力了，只要面对Thor，Loki永远都是被动的一方，或许，如果Thor还心存对自己一丝的爱，那么交易过后也许就能放他离开……</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Thor的冷漠让Loki愈发痛苦，Loki觉得自己就快分裂……</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>这个时候，母亲的突然来访无疑会是一剂良好的慰藉，</p><p>可，又错了……</p><p>Loki挑了最好的咖啡厅与母亲见面</p><p>纵然自己被众人唾弃，母亲也绝对不可能成为他们之一，Loki可以在外人面前用冷傲将自己的脆弱武装，</p><p>可，在母亲面前，一切的伪装都毫无意义，母亲会一眼看穿自己，</p><p>现在，也只有在母亲面前，他才能把自己的心声表达……<br/>Frigga巧妙的掩藏好脖子上的伤口，还好Loki没有注意到……</p><p>“Loki，我亲爱的，母亲知道你内心有多痛苦，我能感受得到，但……你需要知道，Thor他……真的是迫不得已……他也很累……希望你能原谅他”</p><p>……压死骆驼的是最后一根稻草，……压碎心灵的往往是几句话语……</p><p>原来，现在就连母亲都不关心自己都要来替Thor求情了吗</p><p>“………………是……Thor让你来……为他开脱吗”<br/>“Loki……Thor也有你所不了解的苦衷”<br/>“母亲……别说了……其实我知道……都是我的错……我爱上了一个不该爱上的人……一切都是我自食恶果……”<br/>呵……真是讽刺呢<br/>“Loki……不……别这样……我是Thor的母亲，也是你的母亲……我相信，Thor他，一定是爱你的”<br/>“要我怎么相信!!!”<br/>“Loki……你可以不相信Thor……但你不能不相信你的母亲”<br/>“你 ! 不 ! 是 ! ”</p><p>Loki崩溃的怒吼，一拳砸向桌子，震的桌上的咖啡杯跳到地上，啪的摔碎了……</p><p>可话一出口Loki就后悔了，虽然无法理解母亲为什么要为Thor开脱，但自己却说了最伤人的话……</p><p>Frigga黯然的离开，小儿子的话刺进了她的心，但这并不影响她对Loki的爱……她由衷的希望两个儿子能够和好如初，同时却又自责，让他们走上分离这一条路的，与Frigga也有一些联系，如果自己再强大一点，是不是两个心爱的儿子会有不一样的结局……</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Loki一个人在咖啡厅里失神……但隔着玻璃，马路对面的一个人吸引了他的目光，杀马特造型，金蓝相间的长炮，很难不成为焦点，这不是，Grandmaster吗?<br/>但，Grandmaster不是已经死了吗?Loki亲眼看到，子弹，射进他的胸口</p><p>但，那金蓝相间的长袍，根根直竖的头发，除了Grandmaster，还有谁会这一副打扮?</p><p>难道…………但，这根本不可能! ! !</p><p>Loki全身的血液瞬间凝固了，尘封的回忆打开，条件反射一般，Loki不住的干呕，回过精神，只见Grandmaster的身影消失在对面的酒吧……</p><p>Grandmaster的确死里逃生，在那场爆炸中Thanos给他捡回了一条命，Thanos可不想放弃如此狡猾的情报贩子<br/>而身为情报贩子的Grandmaster，意大利最大黑帮头目ThorOdinson订婚的消息一定会得知</p><p>但，他，亲自来意大利，做什么</p><p>Grandmaster的出现肯定与Thanos脱不了干系，疑惑驱使着Loki一探究竟。他来到酒吧，装作若无其事的样子为自己点了一杯Mojito，吧台前，目光所及没有Grandmaster的身影，但，酒吧的里面还有一些小包间，而现在，那些小包间只有一间关着门，Loki可以肯定Grandmaster一定就在里面</p><p>Loki找到离包间最近的一处卡座落座，包间里还有另外一个人，凭声音Loki判断应该是Ebony Maw，不得不承认，Grandmaster还是很有保密意识，即便是离得如此之近Loki也只能捕捉到一些只言片语</p><p>“阿萨党……Thor……订婚…………Thanos……军火交易”</p><p>几个关键词还是飘进了Loki的耳朵</p><p>原来，Thor从Thanos那里抢来的军火交易还是被盯上了，想来……泰坦党也在计划些什么</p><p>一个复仇的想法在Loki心底涌现</p><p>但，这个想法却十分危险</p><p>Thor，十分抱歉，这次我可能要背叛你了……</p><p>不对，我为什么要道歉，是你把我放弃的……</p><p>即使承担着巨大的风险，Loki并没有离开，他在卡座等待Grandmaster和Ebony Maw</p><p>当两人从包间出来，正碰见面前卡座上优雅品酒的Loki</p><p>Loki的计划酝酿已备，并没有像两人撞见自己那么惊讶</p><p>“想要合作吗”</p><p>………………</p><p> </p><p>------------------To be continued------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 复仇行动</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章军火交易情节参考<br/>TomHiddleston <br/>《The Night Manager》<br/>（温馨提示:请看到最后）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18 复仇行动</p><p>接下来的几天Loki照常与Thor共同接见卖家，一切都是那么有条不紊，Thor坚信这次的交易一定会十分成功</p><p>期间，Thor把Loki带去了中东边境地区，在那里，他会为中东的买家展示一批货物的样品，巡航导弹，燃烧弹，汽油弹，自动步枪还有各式各样的化学武器等等，中东的买家需要这些武器来建立他们自己的军事基地<br/>
在边境地区，Thor用这些还是样品的武器，为中东的买家上演了一场特殊的“烟火表演”，一个难民营因此被夷为平地，虽然Thor事先清场，但还是有很多无辜的人永远的沉睡在那片土地，Loki目睹了全程，先前，在来这里的路上，他曾无意中撞见一户难民惊恐的逃难</p><p>Loki看到自己面前燃起的熊熊烈火，心中五味杂陈，反观Thor，并没有把它当成一次惨无人道的屠杀，他，把这些当成一场游戏，享受其中</p><p>Thor眼底浮现出兴奋的光芒，让Loki感到十分不适，Thor不会善良，不，他不可能善良，他是那个冷酷的黑帮大佬，只有无限的利益让他愉悦</p><p>中东的买家们对这场表演十分满意，达成了更加坚定的交易意向，Thor认定，这次，他胜券在握，可谁也没有预料到，Loki悄然间成为阻碍，Thor不知道的时候，Loki已经用这笔交易与Thanos交换了自己在英国的人身自由……</p><p>---------------------</p><p>几天前</p><p>Loki与Grandmaster在酒吧相遇，Loki现在是阿萨党的人，面对他主动提出的合作Grandmaster和Ebony Maw不得不考虑到他背后的势力，以及合作的目的</p><p>“不如，我们坐下来慢慢谈吧”</p><p>Loki作为Grandmaster曾经还未来得及享用的“情人”，被半路杀出的Thor掠夺走，Grandmaster愤怒的理由十分充分，Loki也不清楚Grandmaster会如何处置自己，更何况跟他一起的还有黑曜五将之一的Ebony Maw，他更心狠手辣，面对泰坦党两位举足轻重的人物，Loki复仇的欲望让他十分冷静，毕竟他们三人现在处于同一条战线，目标都是Thor</p><p>“你们想要了解那笔军火交易的什么，我是中间人可以帮到你们”<br/>
当Loki表明自己的身份后，两人的表情足以表明是他们有多么震惊<br/>
“那笔交易理应属于Thanos大人，我们要把它夺还给他”<br/>
“那正好，我和阿萨党的Odinson先生现在存在一些私人矛盾，个人不希望这笔交易继续进行，但，以我对交易重要性的了解，白白浪费了着实可惜，不如我们合作，里应外合，这样交易的机会不会浪费，你们的Thanos大人也获得应得的利益”<br/>
“您看，这样如何”<br/>
“我们凭什么相信你”<br/>
“你们完全有理由选择不相信我，我只需要你们的一些帮助，就可以扳倒Thor，保证稳赚不亏”<br/>
“你有条件吗”<br/>
“呵，我的条件，你们会知道的”</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>第二天，Loki带着存有账户的笔记本电脑来到了Grandmaster在意大利的临时据点</p><p>摄像头扫过他漂亮的湖水绿眼眸，却无法读取那眼底绝望与狠厉的交织</p><p>Loki，孤注一掷</p><p>五亿美金的数字从屏幕中跳出，Loki能察觉到身边的Ebony Maw的呼吸收紧了一下，看来，五亿美元对于泰坦党也是一笔不小的数字</p><p>Loki修长的手指在键盘上灵活的操作着，五亿美元又变成了零，转到Ebony Maw那边的账户</p><p>“五亿美元，确保我能够回到英国并且保证在英国的人身安全与自由”</p><p>他用五亿买下自由，Loki，你的自由什么时候需要用金钱来衡量了，五亿就是你自由的价值吗<br/>
可，Loki又能怎么办呢，这是一个他非赢不可的危险赌注，为此他赌上的不只是钱钱，甚至是自己的生命</p><p>------------------------</p><p>货物交付的日期越来越近，Loki也愈发紧张，其实，他并不担心Ebony Maw那边会出问题，他们已经拿到了该拿的钱，必须去实现Loki需要他们完成的事，Loki真正担心的，是他自己，他怕自己心软，更怕Thor知道即将发生一切……</p><p>-----------------------<br/>
十二月三十一日深夜，热那亚港<br/>
-----------------------</p><p>夜幕下，西风卷起海浪，在码头前碎成一颗颗夜明珠般的水花，这是一个特殊的跨年夜，一月一日零点钟声敲响之际，一量满载着违禁军火的集装箱货轮将在这里靠岸，届时Thor与中东买家将完成交易的最后一步，货轮靠港，三十亿美元将立刻汇入Loki的账户</p><p>时间已近午夜，在场的有Thor，Loki和中东的买家，三方的心情都不一样，即将交货的兴奋让Thor有一些紧张，不如说是激动，Loki的脸隐在风衣立起的领子下，让人看不清他的面部表情，躲在暗处的泰坦党手下与热那亚当地警方的神经紧绷</p><p>今夜，注定是一个不平凡的跨年夜</p><p>时间一点一点流逝，不远处的夜幕中，出现了一艘货轮的轮廓，越来越近，船体也越来越大，Thor不由得绽开了笑脸，Loki的眉头却越来越紧……</p><p>快了，快了，行动的时间就快到了</p><p>货轮发出一声悠长的鸣笛，在静谧的夜里格外响亮</p><p>“哐当”一声脆响，伴着远处市区里的庆祝新年的焰火同时响起，货轮靠岸了</p><p>掌声在码头响起，货物成功运抵</p><p>远处市区里的焰火，此起彼伏，新的一年到来了</p><p>就!是!现!在!</p><p>Thor沉浸在喜悦中，但他并没有笑的太久……</p><p>Loki从风衣内侧拔出他用过最顺手的也最心爱的匕首，是Thor为他特别打造的，精钢铸造，削铁如泥，同时十分轻盈，精木制作的手柄，Thor在上面刻上了Loki的名字，一把上好的匕首，与Loki这个短兵器天才，相见恨晚</p><p>Thor，你予我的心痛，现在，我用这把同样是你赠予我的匕首，还给你……</p><p>或许肉体上的疼痛并不足以替代我的心痛，但如果你能感受到痛苦，于我安慰，就……足够了……</p><p>锋利的匕刃精准的刺进Thor右边的腰侧，正好是肾的部位，Loki用了很大力气，短匕不长，却已经没入到了手柄处，不仅如此，刀刃上涂有毒药，虽不致命，也足够肉体上的折磨</p><p>捅肾不足以致死，Loki很清楚这一点，不，他并不想杀死Thor，他只想让Thor体会背叛的感受……</p><p>可，当Loki刺下去的一瞬间，事情便脱离了他的掌控……</p><p>Thor的瞳孔因为疼痛和震惊而放大，那一片深不见底的海水蓝将Loki吞没，这一次，Loki终于看清了，藏在那冷漠背后的情绪，不舍，痛苦，还有，绝望</p><p>好像在呐喊着<br/>
“你真的不再相信我吗”</p><p>一行人站在码头边一栋平层的楼顶，下面就是波浪滚滚的大海，大概有六层楼高</p><p>Thor离边缘太近了，太近了，Loki并没有推他，但Thor的身体不受控的向后倒下，坠落大海<br/>
翻滚的巨浪迅速把他吞没……</p><p>Loki看到了，在Thor坠海的前一刻，好像有一滴晶莹的泪珠从Thor的眼里流下</p><p>这，是Loki第一次，看见Thor的眼泪……</p><p>Thor坠海的那一瞬，Loki的心似乎有一部分也一同随他去了，消失在无边的大海……</p><p>“老大!!!”<br/>
伴着一声竭力的嘶吼，三勇士中的Hogun与Volstagg跳进大海</p><p>从离海面那么高的地方坠落会有巨大的冲击力，而西风正盛，起伏的波涛早已把Thor卷进更深处</p><p>但三勇士就是那么忠诚，明明知道或许早已没有了希望，为了他们的老大，义无反顾</p><p>Loki面朝Thor消失的方向，他的匕首没入了Thor的身体，与他一同消失了……</p><p>Thor溅落在Loki手臂上的鲜血，还温热着，保持着属于Thor的温度</p><p>Thor，不会回来了，再也不会了，永远……不会了……</p><p>Loki的身体止不住的颤抖着……为什么……为什么已经报仇……得到的不是释然……却更加痛苦</p><p>他……成了杀害Thor的凶手</p><p>“Laufeyson!!!”怒吼在背后响起</p><p>冰冷的枪口抵上后脑<br/>
“我就知道是你!!!”是Fandral愤恨的声音伴随着子弹清脆的上膛</p><p>Loki的双手举过肩膀，慢慢的转过身，黑洞洞的枪口指着他的眉心……</p><p>这一次，Loki十分从容</p><p>“把枪放下”</p><p>Loki的冷静激怒了Fandral，手指已经扣到扳机上<br/>
但他却不敢将它扣响</p><p>因为，在他掏出手枪的那一刻，等的也就是这一刻，热那亚当地警方与泰坦党人从暗处跳出，机关枪与手枪纷纷指向Fandral，在他身后围城一个半圆，只要他开枪就会顷刻间被子弹射成筛子</p><p>“听我的，把枪放下，你们已经无力回天”</p><p>Fandral咬牙切齿的丢掉了手枪，警方立刻上前，拿出事先备好的手铐，将Fandral逮捕</p><p>Thor与他的手下，倒卖军火，洗钱，杀人，国际走私，引发暴力案件，干尽见不得人的勾当，光倒卖军火一项罪名就足够把牢底坐穿，倚仗着阿萨党的势力，警方敢怒不敢言，这样的人，不捉住把柄找准时机逮捕起来，难道还想留着跨年</p><p>Fandral不停挣扎，警察不得不用武力制服他，嘴角被打裂，鲜血顺着下颌滴到地上</p><p>“你等着，我一定会 ! 亲手杀了你 ! ”</p><p>警察把Fandral带走</p><p>中东的买家们看着发生的一切十分紧张，他们都不想与警方扯上任何关系</p><p>Ebony Maw适时走了出来，早已准备好一套完美的说辞</p><p>“那位Laufeyson雇佣我们前去调查，我们惊讶的发现那位Odinson先生不是一个可靠的贸易伙伴，警察都到场了，要不是Laufeyson先生出手，或许你们早就被端了”</p><p>“不过，别担心，我的朋友们，交易还继续进行，现在你们可以登船验货，只不过，把尾款打进我的账户就好”</p><p>这就是复仇行动的全部</p><p>----------------------</p><p>三天前</p><p>Loki与Ebony Maw商定，在交货当晚，带着泰坦党和警方前去码头埋伏，他会在货轮靠岸时刺伤Thor，把交易截断后再交给Ebony Maw，私人恩怨与交易转换同时完成……</p><p>Loki上了泰坦党人的车，奔赴机场，一架私人飞机正等待着他，即将飞往英国，那里，全新的身份，重归平静的生活向他敞开怀抱</p><p>可，他是Loki.Laufeyson，他，还能平静吗</p><p>Loki坐在副驾驶，凌厉的侧脸在车窗上投下阴影，薄唇紧抿，冷峻的外表把内心的波涛汹涌很好的掩藏</p><p>他永远也忘不了Thor的那一滴泪，也忘不了Fandral被押走前威胁的话语和眼底燃烧的火焰，原来<br/>
这就是被恨的感受，曾经，自己就是这样恨着Thor，原来，憎恨就如同白蚁一点一点啃噬着心，最后，完全腐蚀……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>凌晨的码头空无一人，远处灯塔的光，若隐若现………………<br/>
“把他拉上来”<br/>
“快”</p><p> </p><p>----------------To be continued-----------------</p><p> </p><p>（Loki没有把Thor推下去，Thor是自己坠落）<br/>
（捅肾不足以致命）<br/>
（毒药只是延缓伤口愈合时间）<br/>
（Thor没有死）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 小骗子，我找到你了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Peter.Parker登场</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19 小骗子，我找到你了</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>三年了<br/>距那个跨年夜<br/>距那段消逝的爱情<br/>已经三年了</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>三年<br/>一段不长但也并不短的时间<br/>能让人忘记许多事情<br/>也足够改变一个人</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>英国，剑桥大学……</p><p>Thomas.Anderson教授刚刚给即将毕业的学生们结束一堂商业环境分析课程</p><p>“好，今天的课程内容就到这里”</p><p>Anderson教授“啪”的一下合上讲义，大步流星离开了教室，身后，下了课的学生们开始变得嘈杂</p><p>Thomas.Anderson教授，三年前，来到剑桥大学任教，凭借出色的专业知识，很快跻身剑桥商学院最年轻教授<br/>这位Anderson教授有一头乌黑油亮的齐肩发，不过，最吸引人的还是他那碧绿的双眸，深邃的，好像卧着一汪潭水，眼光流动，又似叹息桥下的碧波荡漾。碧绿的眼底有着许多看不穿的情绪，藏着太多猜不透的秘密……</p><p>Anderson教授往往身着一袭裁剪得体的纯黑三件套西装授课，出众的外表和文质彬彬的品格，好像不是一位商科教授，倒是一个彭布罗克院的古典文学系学长……不过，他在叹息桥边的长椅上读莎翁的十四行诗的样子还真的被同学撞见过几次</p><p>据坊间传言，Anderson教授是单身贵族，也有小道消息说他是一个深柜，Anderson教授多少也听过种种传言，低调的私人生活为他披上了一层神秘的面纱，不过英俊的外表还是吸引了不少女学生，甚至许多并非商科专业的学生，都慕名前来上课，只为一睹年轻教授的容颜</p><p>虽然Anderson教授还是了解一些学生来听课的真实目的，不过不论是在课上还是课下，这位教授都保持着一副生人勿近的冷漠面孔，拒人于千里之外</p><p>“Anderson教授”<br/>来自背后一声呼唤让他停住了脚步<br/>唉……又是Parker</p><p>Peter.Parker，一个能让Anderson教授爱恨交加的学生，他们这一批学生，是Anderson教授从刚入学开始一直任教到如今临近毕业。Parker是那种，求知欲极强还特别喜欢刨根问底的学生。Anderson教授喜欢独处，冷漠的性格吓退了很多前来提问的学生，可Parker偏偏非要蹭教授的冷脸，每当下课，都会看见Parker追着Anderson教授提问上课的内容。再冷漠如Anderson教授，也禁不住Parker死缠烂打般的提问，最终还是会给Parker耐心解答，不过有些时候Parker的一些简单到不能再简单的问题也令Anderson十分头疼……</p><p>虽然明知道Anderson教授并不怎么待见自己，但是Peter.Parker一直想要成为Anderson教授的教学助理，临近毕业，如果能得到教授的教务助理职位，不仅会增加自己的实习经历，如果做得好还会得到教授的推荐取得研究生名额，鉴于没有人敢亲近冰山一般的Anderson教授，况且，Anderson教授好像也并不完全排斥自己，彼得Parker对得到Anderson教授教务助理的职位有着很大把握</p><p>当然比起担任教务助理，Peter.Parker对Anderson教授由衷的敬佩乃至崇拜，或者用时髦的话来说，Anderson教授是Peter.Parker的偶像</p><p>于是乎……坊间传闻，Peter.Parker是Thomas.Anderson教授的小迷弟，更有甚者还谣传这对师生的私下有着不可告人的关系……</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>当然，冷漠无情的外表只是充满秘密的Thomas.Anderson的完美伪装，他尽量减少人际交往，担心他的秘密有一天会被发现……</p><p>就比如Thomas.Anderson根本不是他的真名，他是，Loki.Laufeyson，而且，三年前，他还杀过人……</p><p>白天课堂上，他是人人尊敬教授，可，一旦下课，一旦到了夜晚，他就是Loki，受心痛煎熬的Loki，三年前码头的一幕幕变成了梦魇，一开始的时候几乎每天都会钻进他的脑海，失眠一整夜，Loki数不清自己多少次尖叫着“不要”，从床上惊起……随着时间的流逝，那个梦魇魔爪的力量似乎减退了许多，只是在每一个跨年夜，准时侵入Loki</p><p>三年前的事件是Loki心底的一道伤，不过，还好，时间，还是疗伤最好的特效药，Loki的教学任务也足够他忙碌，学校的工作分散了Loki大部分的精力让他无暇追溯过去</p><p>Loki.Laufeyson就在这样的时光里将自己一点一点治愈</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>又是新的一天</p><p>Anderson教授结束了一天的课程，不出所料彼得又追上来提问，这次一直追到了教学楼门口……</p><p>Anderson实在是拿他没有办法，只好停下脚步转身讲解……</p><p>这一幕恰好落在不远处的一位男人的眼中……</p><p>白衬衫黑西裤凸显男人的高大挺拔，衬衫袖口挽起，露出结实的小臂，一头灿烂的金发在脑后束成一个短马尾，阳光照耀，似乎散发着光芒……</p><p>不远处，教学楼前的两个身影吸引了男人的注意，摘下墨镜，更仔细的观察</p><p>一个身穿与发色完全相同的黑色西装三件套的男人，身形瘦长，而另一个，一看就是学生模样的男孩，似乎，两个人正在为某一个问题进行讨论</p><p>由于还有一段距离，金发男人无法看清黑发男人的面容，不过，无形中，他已经可以肯定，那个黑发男人就是他已经找了好久的人</p><p>“那个人是谁”<br/>金发男人向身旁的剑桥大学行政事务主任询问<br/>主任是一个年近半百的中年人了<br/>“哈哈，那个可是我们商学院的明星教授，Thomas.Anderson教授”</p><p>［呵，那您肯定不知道他的真实身份吧，他不是什么Thomas.Anderson，他是，Loki.Laufeyson，Loki，你到底骗了多少人哪］</p><p>［不过，小骗子，我终于找到你了］</p><p>“那……他身旁的那位又是谁”<br/>“哦那是Peter.Parker，商学院最优秀的学生，也是Anderson教授的得意门生，不过，好像他是Anderson教授的……那句时髦话怎么讲……对，叫粉丝，更贴切”</p><p>［真的是这样吗］<br/>［原来你现在开始喜欢年龄小的了］</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>金发男人身边的一个保镖一样的男人也注意到了不远处的黑发男人<br/>不过，他想的和金发男人，是完全另一回事<br/>［不知道你还记不记得我说过的话］</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>当天傍晚</p><p>Anderson喜欢在晚饭后在剑桥校园里散步，夜晚的剑桥没有了学生们的喧嚣，格外寂静，Anderson喜欢安静<br/>就在Anderson即将返回自己的公寓时，从暗处冲出一个人，一个拳头狠狠击打在在Anderson的腹部<br/>Anderson被打的向后跌去，却被这个男人捞起，拖向旁边的暗巷，男人是蒙面的，Anderson并不知道他是谁，他在回忆自己最近有没有得罪什么人，或者欠了谁的钱，抑或，和谁结了仇，可惜，聪明如Anderson，想破脑袋，这些他好像都没有……为什么这个男人会出手打自己</p><p>但蒙面男人并没有给Anderson思考的机会，铁一般坚硬的拳头，飞快落下，血腥味在口腔里蔓延开来，Anderson能感觉他的鼻梁被打断，男人揪住Anderson的衣领，一下一下往墙上撞，Anderson已经眩晕了……上一次打架……还是很久很久之前，这次，他太被动了，已经毫无还手之力，因为，对方蒙面男似乎，不，就是下了死手……</p><p>蒙面男捡起地上的空酒瓶往Anderson的头部砸去，Anderson抬起手臂抵挡，他快承受不住了，碎片深深地扎进手臂，不过，Anderson现在已经麻木……感受不到疼痛……</p><p>“我说过的，我一定会杀了你”</p><p>蒙面男的怒吼传进Anderson的耳朵，纵然他已经头晕目眩，似乎，这句话如利刃一般劈开脑海里眩晕的画面，直抵记忆深处……</p><p>他是Fandral，蒙面男，是Fandral</p><p>Anderson，不，应该是Loki，现在已经无法思考Fandral是怎么找到自己的，不过，他可以肯定，Fandral一定会把自己活活打死……</p><p>“Anderson先生!!!!!”<br/>一声尖叫似乎从很远的地方穿来，隐隐约约<br/>是Peter.Parker</p><p>也是巧合，彼得泡完图书馆在回寝室的路上，刚好经过这里</p><p>“Anderson先生!!!! 喂!!!!你是谁!!!!!嘿，你打人了!!!!别跑!!!!”</p><p>Fandral也听见了Parker的尖叫，他可不想再被抓进监狱，只有拔腿逃跑，Parker还想追上去，可他哪里能追的上，况且，他的Anderson教授还在地上躺着……</p><p>“Mr.Anderson，天……你……还好吗……要不要报警”<br/>“别……报……别报警……”Anderson已经快说不出话……<br/>“要不要……叫救护车”有人躺在血泊里这种血腥又恐怖的场面Parker第一次见，着实被吓到<br/>“…………”</p><p>Loki没想到自己有一天能躺在救护车里，旁边，是自己的学生……</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>诊断的结果出来，万幸万幸，只是中度脑震荡，和破相，看来，如果不是Parker的及时出现，Loki就要离开这个世界……</p><p>Parker耐心的陪在他教授的病床边</p><p>“哦……Parker，你真的不应该看见我这个样子……”</p><p>Anderson教授一直是优雅的，从容的，英俊的，而不是现在这个被打或许连亲妈都会被吓一跳的样子……这，让他在学生面前，很没有面子</p><p>“……Anderson教授，我想知道有人会出手打您，您不是那种会与别人结仇的人啊”<br/>“不知道……算我倒霉，也许是哪一个人喝醉了在我身上撒酒疯……”<br/>“也别多问，不过，还是谢谢你送我来医院，哦，对了，教务助理，你来当吧”<br/>“?!什么，您真的让我当教务助理，我以为我总是去问问题打扰您，您会不愿意……”<br/>“对，不过完全不是因为你送我来医院这件事，你是一个求知欲很强的学生，所以多积累经验于你有很大帮助，恭喜你”<br/>“谢谢教授”</p><p>看来，Anderson教授也不是一个谁也捂不化的冰山，自己的执着还是打动了他……</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>夜幕下，那个男人被一个男孩扶进救护车里的一幕被一个金发男人尽收眼底</p><p>自从下午和Anderson两人讨论过问题，男孩并不知道，他已经被一个金发男人暗暗盯上</p><p>金发男人还不知道为什么他的Loki会被送上救护车……</p><p>［呵，两人的关系，都已经这么亲密了啊］</p><p>-------------------To be continued---------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 真相是真（Part.I）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>涉及成人向内容<br/>车内Play</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20 真相是真（Part.I）</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>当真相揭开</p><p>一切都是为爱</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>Anderson不得不在医院里修养，他或许是医院里最孤独的患者了除了把他送来的Parker，没人来探视</p><p>忙于毕业设计的Parker也的确脱不开身，心有来探视教授可时间实在不允许。安排Parker担任教务助理这件事Anderson还没有正式对外公布，否则，公开后他的突然消失，那些学生们不知道又会编出什么花样的传言。他可不想让外界对他与Parker的关系有过多猜测，其实只是普通师生而已，还是会有人想入非非。Anderson对自己的私生活完全保密，毕竟，心底，有那个人留下的，深深痕迹</p><p>天真的Parker并不知道自己的行为已经成功引起一个男人的注意，而且这个男人，十分危险</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>傍晚，泡完图书馆的Parker踩着落日的余晖走在去往寝室的路上，却突然被一双有力的大手一下拽进了一条暗巷，手的主人有一头金发</p><p>那双大手紧紧地扣住Parker的脖子把他抵到墙壁上，Parker整个人被提起，双脚悬空</p><p>“Peter.Parker，听好”“接下来我提问的每一个问题，都要如实回答”<br/>
“否则”金发男人加大了手腕的力度，Parker感觉自己接近窒息<br/>
“我会用着双手，了结你的生命”<br/>
Parker显然是被吓懵了<br/>
“第一个问题”“你和跟你在一起的那名黑发男子是什么关系”</p><p>什么关系，还能有什么关系啊，真是的，莫名其妙，Parker腹诽</p><p>“咳……咳咳”金发男人放松了一些力量，让他回答<br/>
“……咳……你是说Anderson教授，他是我的教授，我是他的学生……就……这么简单……”<br/>
“废话!!!这些我知道，除此之外，你们是什么关系”<br/>
Parker越来越迷惑了<br/>
“呃……这个……必须要说的话……我是……他的教务助理……”<br/>
金发男人的力量又加大了<br/>
“教务助理!是干什么的!”<br/>
虽然受过高等教育但这个名词金发男人是第一次听说，万一这个小子在骗他呢<br/>
“咳咳咳……教务助理是帮教授查资料整理些文件什么的，做一些杂事……”<br/>
“还有，他为什么会上救护车”<br/>
“那是因为他被人打了”<br/>
金发男人的脸色瞬间暗了下来<br/>
“你说什么?他被人打了，是谁，说!!!”<br/>
“我……我不知道……那个人蒙面的……”<br/>
终于，Parker的脚重新接触到地面，他发现自己快站不住了，双腿发抖<br/>
“好了，没事了，你可以走了”</p><p>Parker简直谢天谢地，正要离开，却又被揪了回来<br/>
金发男人用拳头对准他的鼻尖</p><p>“最后，不许告诉任何人今晚的一切，尤其是那个教授，听明白了吗”<br/>
拳头在面前一挥，Parker向后躲闪<br/>
“明……明白了……”<br/>
Parker很不得赶快离开这里<br/>
身后，一双湛蓝的眼睛紧紧盯着男孩的背影</p><p>［打人是吧，还蒙面，Loki，你放心，我一定会把这个混蛋找出来］</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>两星期后</p><p>Anderson的身体已经完全恢复，早已离开医院，重新投入到紧张又忙碌的教学工作中</p><p>周末夜晚，Anderson需要去剑桥市中心的档案馆查阅一些文献</p><p>出租车行驶在夜幕中，又是一个平静的周末夜晚<br/>
一路上本没有多少车辆行驶，突然，一辆奔驰从侧方超越，挡在出租车前，与此同时，后方也有一辆劳斯莱斯紧紧跟了上来，可怜的出租车被前后夹击</p><p>出租车司机提高了速度想要超越，可前方的奔驰似乎想当第一，处处阻碍</p><p>为了超车，出租车和奔驰车的速度越来越快</p><p>突然，前方的奔驰急刹车，出租车司机为了防止追尾，把方向盘往右侧转满，由于速度快，刹车也起不到什么作用，出租车径直撞上右侧的道路护栏</p><p>“嘭!!!”</p><p>出租车前面已经变形，司机的头撞到了方向盘上，血流不止，而Anderson被安全带拉住反弹到座椅上，撞到了后背</p><p>司机显然是撞晕了，没有搞清楚状况，这时，两辆车围在出租车旁，有人从车上下来，Anderson能清楚的听见手枪子弹上膛的声音……</p><p>他立刻就意识到这是一次针对他的行动，也许还是范达尔，想方设法置自己于死地</p><p>“先别开枪!!!!”Anderson大吼，他不想伤及无辜</p><p>他爬进驾驶舱，用力把撞晕的司机摇醒，司机迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛<br/>
“快跑!!!”<br/>
Anderson为他打开车门，满头是血的司机跌跌撞撞的下了车</p><p>小小的车里只剩Anderson一人，等待着死亡的降临</p><p>有人打开了车门，一个黑色的布袋套到了Anderson头上，眼前陷入一片黑暗，一个人在Anderson身后将他禁锢在怀里</p><p>Anderson又踢又抓，奋力挣扎，尝试叫喊，嘴巴却被一只手在布袋外面堵上</p><p>一个刻意压低的声音响起……</p><p>“嘘……”<br/>
“再乱动，小心我在这里上了你”</p><p>出租车在漏油，随时都有可能发生爆炸</p><p>Anderson被拉了出去，又被塞进劳斯莱斯</p><p>“唰”</p><p>布袋被掀开，本以为再也无法相见的人出现在面前…………</p><p>“索……尔……”</p><p>Anderson，不，是Loki，惊讶的瞪大了眼睛</p><p>碧绿的双眸充满震惊</p><p>“你……不是死了吗……我……亲眼看见你……唔”</p><p>Loki还未说出口的震惊被Thor的吻牢牢堵了回去</p><p>［不说话，先不说话，让我好好感受你］</p><p>Loki被Thor紧紧抱在怀里，Thor的舌头一如既往的灵巧，撬开Loki的薄唇钻进嘴里，贪婪的汲取属于Loki的味道</p><p>Loki被再也熟悉不过的Thor的气息包围……不知为何，Loki总会为他沉沦，就像喝多了的朗姆酒，在属于Thor的芳香里，一醉方休</p><p>这是一个持续了很久很久的吻，久到Loki忘记了呼吸……</p><p>可Thor并没有专注于吻，等到Loki回过神来，他的下半身 已经全无遮挡，不觉间，Thor已经把他的裤子褪下了</p><p>Thor的手指探进Loki的穴口</p><p>三年，Loki禁欲了整整三年，没有人比Thor更了解他的身体……</p><p>一根两根，禁欲的身体不宜操之过急，Thor有耐心<br/>
Loki的喘息逐渐染上了情 欲 ，穴口 收缩吞住Thor的手指……</p><p>“Loki……Loki……”</p><p>Thor另一只手透过衬衫抚上Loki的背，那里，蝴蝶骨的清晰可触</p><p>“你瘦了……”</p><p>可Loki哪有余力顾及Thor的关心，探进穴 口 里的手指已经有三根，旋转搅动，前后抽/插，似乎有意无意触碰到令人疯狂的那处</p><p>禁欲太久的身体十分敏感，Thor凭手指上的功夫就能让Loki的 柱  体 起反应，顶在Thor的小腹……</p><p>前期的开拓已经完成，Thor褪下自己显得很碍事的裤子</p><p>他们还在行驶的轿车上，借着惯性，Thor的柱<br/>
身，一下顶进Loki的身体里，Thor进入的很深，恰好顶在了Loki最隐秘的地方</p><p>“哈……啊……”</p><p>Loki叫喊出声，带有一丝痛苦但更多的却是满足</p><p>驾驶舱与后座间有一块隔板，尽管如此，司机Hogun还是把耳机里的重金属乐调到了最大音量……</p><p>Loki跨坐在Thor腿间，Thor把住他的腰肢上下起伏，伴随着自己的前后挺进</p><p>Loki的长腿蜷缩着，Thor意识到这个姿势让他十分痛苦，索性将他调转过来，背对着自己……</p><p>虽然劳斯莱斯的车后座十分宽敞但挤着两个身高超过六英尺的男人还是略显狭小，不过这样一来Loki的双腿便有了伸展之处</p><p>Thor的手掌托着Loki的 臀瓣, 柱体 一深一浅的在Loki的 后穴 冲撞，车辆行驶很稳，但惯性还是会让Thor的柱体时不时碰到那里，Loki的身体被顶的前倾……</p><p>“唔……哈啊……啊……”</p><p>Loki的叫声里情欲的味道愈发浓重，他自己的柱体在Thor如此挑逗之下已经 硬 起挺立，快感充斥大脑让Loki丧失了思考能力……</p><p>前端处分泌出点点 淫  液，但在欢爱这种事情上，Thor向来很坏，双手抚上柱体 ，手指按住眼口……</p><p>“现在还不是时候……再坚持一下……”</p><p>的确，Thor说对了，确实不是时候……</p><p>劳斯莱斯在一栋别墅前停稳，他们到了Thor在英国的“临时”住所……</p><p>可Thor并没有打算放过Loki……</p><p>下了车，Loki伏在Thor胸口，双腿盘在他的腰间，像一只树袋熊一样挂在他身上，Thor在衬衫外面披了一件风衣，恰巧遮住两人交/合的部位</p><p>［大庭广众下，还有Hogun在场，我不要面子的吗］</p><p>Hogun识相的背过身体，Thor抱着Loki走进别墅，径直进了房间，期间，柱 体  一直在Loki后穴 内，随着走路的动作时不时地挺进</p><p>终于到了房间，Thor把Loki轻轻放在床上，欺身而上，一边把两人早已扯散的衬衫脱  下……</p><p>时隔三年，相爱至深的二人，赤诚相待</p><p>Loki的双腿抬起，搭上Thor的肩头，Thor跪在Loki的股 间，前后挺进抽插，粗暴与温柔并存……</p><p>“哈啊……啊…………嗯……”</p><p>Thor每一次精准的撞击，让Loki疯狂</p><p>电流般的酥麻从Loki的下身传来，伴随着白浊喷薄而出……</p><p>交待后的身体愈发敏感，Thor抓住机会，更快的抽送，每一次都是全部没入再拔出，Loki的肠液也随之带出</p><p>Thor俯身，将那张浪叫 的嘴紧紧堵住，Loki的喘息酥至入骨，让Thor着迷，他可不想被这个小妖精蛊惑，早早交待了自己</p><p>其实Thor忍耐的也很辛苦，Loki那太久未经人事的后穴，把入侵者包裹的紧紧的，足以令Thor痴狂</p><p>翻身，Thor把自己放在了下方，双手把住Loki的胯间，一下一下向上耸动</p><p>“呃啊……哈啊……”</p><p>这种姿势能够帮助Thor进入的更深，Loki感觉自己的胃都快要被撞出来了，实则又有一股浊液  喷出，滴落在Thor的腹部</p><p>俯下身，紧紧拥住Thor，感受他在体内 的驰骋</p><p>“Th……or……哈……啊…………啊……”</p><p>Thor加快了频率，胯部 撞击着Loki臀肉，那里已经红了一大片……</p><p>终于，Thor低吼着将那个紧致的地方用自己的精华填满……</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------To be continued----------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 真相是真（Part.II）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>真相揭开</p><p>一切</p><p>都是为爱</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20 真相是真 Part.ll</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>当真相揭开</p><p>一切都是为爱</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>两人紧紧相拥，Loki的手滑到Thor的腰间，那里，有一块长长的凸起，是匕首留下的伤疤</p><p>Loki轻柔的摩挲着那块凸起，那里的皮肤褶皱泛着红色，远没有其它地方那么细嫩洁白………</p><p>难过与心痛侵蚀着Loki，鼻尖一酸，忍了三年的泪水，还是在亲眼看到Thor伤疤的这一刻，决堤……</p><p>“痛吗……”</p><p>Thor不停地抚摸着Loki，轻拍他的后背</p><p>“没事的，不疼的，都过去了”</p><p>［再痛，也不及你的心痛］</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>三年前……</p><p>要从那个圣诞节开始……</p><p>Loki得知Thor要与Jane.Foster小姐订婚后，离开了Odinson宅邸，他离开后，那座大宅里发生了什么他不得而知…………</p><p>如果Thor不告诉他，他将永远都无法知晓Thor又经历了什么……</p><p>Thor激烈的反抗父亲的决定，从Thor还是一个孩子开始，Odin便一手培养他成为阿萨党领袖，Thor也一直听从父亲的教诲，遵照父亲的意愿让阿萨党转型，也只有在自己的婚事上，Thor选择违背Odin的规定……他爱的只有Loki，不论他是自己同母异父的弟弟与否，Thor不想，让这份爱情，被他人左右…………</p><p>可，老Odin毕竟是从底层摸爬滚打过来的人，他的手段残忍至极，完全出乎Thor的意料……<br/>那一天，老Odin抓着他的妻子Frigga，一柄匕首抵住她的脖子……</p><p>“Thor.Odinson，你必须迎娶Jane.Foster，不然，你将永远也见不到你的母亲”<br/>“父亲，你疯了吗!!!”<br/>Frigga与此事完全无关，却成了Odin威胁Thor的筹码……Odin疯起来，连自己夫人都敢杀，而且绝不是嘴上功夫，他确实做的出来，作为前.黑帮大佬，只有近乎残忍的冷酷，毫无情可言……<br/>Frigga在Odin的手臂间痛苦挣扎<br/>“Thor……你尽管去爱Loki……不用考虑我……”<br/>面对母亲的哭喊，Thor慌了，他没想到自己的父亲竟是如此之残忍……</p><p>Odin见Frigga袒护儿子，到刃紧紧的按在Frigga的喉间，刺出点点血珠……</p><p>一边是深爱的Loki，另一边是遭受威胁的母亲，这可能是Thor近三十年的人生中，遇到的最痛苦的选择题……<br/>他不能因为Loki而眼睁睁看着母亲在自己面前被杀，Loki有多么思念母亲，母亲于Loki而言是精神支柱一般的存在，这一点，Thor很清楚，如果他追回Loki却导致母亲被害，那么……Loki会不会怨恨自己，陷入痛苦的深渊……</p><p>不，Thor最不愿看到的就是信念崩塌后的Loki坠入黑暗……</p><p>［Loki……对不起……我爱你，我知道，母亲对你的意义，这一次，为了母亲，同样为你，我必须作出这个决定……你尽管恨我……］</p><p>面对老Odin的残忍威胁，Thor最终妥协……与Jane.Foster订婚</p><p>其实，这个婚约从一开始就是圈套，Thor不得不在Odin的威胁与监视下，演一出感情戏……</p><p>老Odin很清楚Thor爱的人究竟是谁，但比起儿子究竟爱谁的纠缠，Odin更迫切的希望看到阿萨党早日转正，在他眼里没有什么比这件事情更加重要，亲儿子的爱情也无法成为阻挡，爱情本就是虚无缥缈的东西，怎么会比阿萨党这种坚实的产业还有分量? 现在，有Frigga作为威胁的筹码，Thor必须“爱上”Jane.Foster</p><p>这就是为什么订婚宴上，Thor如此冷漠的对待Loki，又与Jane.Foster如此亲密……</p><p>Thor不得不这样做，可，这样对Thor又是多么残忍，他需要将自己深爱着的人的心……亲手撕碎</p><p>纵使Thor是叱咤黑道的领袖人物，由自己摧毁Loki的心无异于让Thor亲手杀了他，心在滴血……他无法直视那双湖水绿眼底涌现的失望……他不敢面对Loki的深情……</p><p>不这么做，母亲会遭遇不测，他这样做了，却伤害了Loki，只有，用酒精麻痹自己疲惫不堪的神经……</p><p>订婚宴上，Thor喝了将近三十年来最多的一次酒……<br/>醉酒的后果便是在走廊里把服务生错认成了Loki，直到与服务生推推搡搡摔倒床上的时候Thor才意识到自己都做了些什么……</p><p>酒精让他的大脑混沌，视线模糊，摔到床上的时候Thor自己狠狠地撞在了床头，大脑经过撞击瞬间清醒了一些，他也一下看清了在自己身下挣扎的，并不是Loki……<br/>可怜的服务生根本就没有做错些什么，被仍然不是很清醒的Thor连吼带骂以及追打赶出了房间……</p><p>幸好自己恰好撞到了头，差一点……就差一点他就要永远也对不起Loki了</p><p>当然，他也完全不知道，与服务生进了房间的这一幕被Loki尽收眼底，只是一个误会，却加深了Loki对Thor的恨</p><p>Thor的演技还是很成功的……Loki对这份爱情的期盼被彻底摧毁……</p><p>Thor知道Loki会恨自己……会报复自己……</p><p>另一边，母亲Frigga如同人质一般被Odin完全控制，在Thor与Jane.Foster最终结婚之前，不会轻易放过她………Thor和Loki都是她的儿子，她能感受到两人不同的痛苦，却什么都做不了……但她仍然尽力做了尝试……</p><p>以去罗马城观光的名义Frigga偷偷去见了Loki，一个厚重的围巾巧妙的掩藏起Frigga脖子上的道道伤痕，还好，Loki完全没有留意……</p><p>Frigga想要Loki告诉Thor的挣扎，可Odin派来的人跟踪她，监视她……也是第一次Frigga感觉自己是如此无力…………</p><p>果然，Loki无法理解她，甚至……还说出了那样伤人的话……</p><p>Thor还是能预料到Loki的报复手段，当那把匕首插进身体，Thor随之崩溃……</p><p>［Loki，对不起，但……你真的不再相信我了吗］</p><p>痛苦化成一滴泪，随着Thor一同坠落</p><p>Thor这一次注定逃不过死神伸出的魔爪，但，他很幸运，有两位忠心耿耿的手下</p><p>Thor被救了上来</p><p>医院ICU，经过一天一夜的抢救，Thor还是逃脱了死亡<br/>幸好，匕首很短，伤口没有很深，但毒药与渗进伤口里的海水阻碍了愈合……经过医生将近几个月的调理，终于痊愈，还是留下了一道凸起的伤疤</p><p>码头事件后，Loki便消失了，即使受了很严重的伤，醒过来后，Thor的第一问题便是询问Loki去了哪里……<br/>Loki是不会轻易让Thor找到他，Thor一找就是三年</p><p>三年里Thor从没放弃寻找Loki，这期间，Thor与Jane.Foster结婚，没有婚礼，没有派对，签字盖章，一定终身……</p><p>几乎所有人都在议论黑帮大佬与市长这一对完美美“夫妻”</p><p>只有当事人才知道，强扭的瓜不甜，强求的爱情注定不会拥有结局</p><p>Thor需要简市长女儿的身份为阿萨党洗白，Jane需要Thor阿萨党领袖的身份为父亲立足政坛找到靠山，各取所需不等于两情相悦</p><p>Jane.Foster本就不是一个安稳的女人，作为上流社会最耀眼那一朵的交际花，她处处，夜夜寻求着身为她丈夫的Thor永远也无法给她的东西……</p><p>殊不知，市长千金的婚后私生活如此靡乱，当然，这一切都无法逃过Thor的眼睛……</p><p>无意间，Thor在进行一桩交易的时候得知了市长的升职历程，敏锐的Thor立刻察觉出其中的蹊跷……</p><p>Hogun奉命在暗中着手调查，结果令人震惊</p><p>原来市长的也有掩藏着惊天的秘密，本是银行家的市长在银行工作时便徇私枉法，通过洗钱，倒卖外汇，虚报瞒报等等不择手段积累了一大笔财产，这一笔财产后来成为他竞选市长的基金，在竞选时，在恶意攻击诽谤对手的同时为自己大范围拉票收买人心，凭借着强大的资金操纵着选举，最终使自己赢得胜利……更有甚者，在当上市长后，以权牟私不必提，他逃避了国家税务制度的制裁，逃脱税务金额达到天文数字……</p><p>有其父必有其子，如此，有一个放荡的女儿就有一个必有一个劣迹斑斑的父亲</p><p>原来，即使是Odin也被蒙蔽了，Odin想为阿萨党正名心切，很容易就进了这个圈套，这场婚姻的一切都是骗局，每一个环节都是计划好的，Odin也好，Thor也罢，都成了一盘棋局上任人摆布的棋子，狠毒的市长就连自己的亲生女儿也不放过，也把她放到棋局里</p><p>市长只是一个体面的头衔，戴着如此光辉的头衔，市长完全可以作出举动，甚至是比黑帮还要恶劣，和有这样背景的人扯上关系，与其是为阿萨洗白，实则却把阿萨党拖进了一滩浑水……</p><p>更恶劣的，随着深入调查，Thor震惊的发现，市长还计划着将阿萨党逐步吞并……</p><p>当Thor把证据一项一项的摆在那尊贵的市长面前，铁证如山，市长那伪善的，虚假的面具被一把揭开，不需要Thor出手，法律会给他应有的制裁，仅凭操纵选举一项就足够将牢底坐穿</p><p>而Jane.Foster呢，父亲大势已去，自然也不会有好下场，一个深夜，她被发现死在情人的床上，一颗子弹射穿了胸口……</p><p>Odin得情况如此，受到了很大的打击，精神与身体状况突然萎靡不振，Odin还是不得不向年龄认输，他老了，脑袋早就不如年轻时机敏，再加上他实在是太渴望阿萨党步入正轨……残酷的现实如今告诉他这样做十分困难，况且在Thor接管后，阿萨党在道上的名声也越来越好，年轻的Thor有能力以他自己的方式管理好阿萨党，Odin既然选择了Thor就应当相信他的实力，也不应该再过多干涉</p><p>Odin在回北欧休养前，彻底反思了自己在这件事情上的所作所为，因为自己的粗暴他愧对Frigga，他也终于认可了Loki的身份，是阿萨党的一份子</p><p>可，一切的反思都太迟了……Loki早已抛弃了这些所谓的名份</p><p>经历这“婚姻”骗局，Thor愈发思念Loki，哪怕是Loki给了他一刀，他也心甘情愿接受</p><p>他与Loki，便是真正的爱情，他们从彼此猜忌到彼此依赖，一步一步一点一点积累爱情，或许他们会争吵，会赌气，爱情却不会因此消散，而是愈加深刻，浸入血液，潜进骨髓</p><p>当然，Thor想念的还有一些别的东西，三年，他也快把自己过成一个和尚，为Loki守身如玉，只不过从有Loki出现的梦里醒来后，发现自己像一个情窦初开的少年一样弄脏了床单……</p><p>三年，即便是经历骗局，Thor也从未放弃寻找Loki，终于皇天不负有心人，或许也是上帝被Thor的执着打动，阴差阳错，在Thor为一个即将在英国开展的商业活动去寻求剑桥大学学术支持的时候，也是Thor最没想到的时候，他的Loki出现了</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>这，就是全部的真相</p><p>真相揭开，原来，一切都是为爱，原来Thor也有过痛苦的挣扎</p><p>Loki伏在Thor怀里，泪水决堤般涌出，沾湿了Thor的胸膛，也打湿了Thor的心</p><p>Thor轻拍着Loki的背，温柔安抚</p><p>“没事的，没事的，现在你终于回到我身边这才是最重要的”<br/>“Thor……我……错了……对不起……”<br/>“你没有错，不怪你，Loki，我从来就没有怨恨过你”<br/>“请一定相信，我爱你”</p><p>Thor将Loki的手放到自己的心口，让他感受自己坚定的心跳</p><p>“我也爱你……Thor”</p><p>Loki的另一只手停留在那道自己给予Thor的伤疤上，轻柔的抚摸着，久久不肯拿开</p><p>“这里，它好难看”<br/>“没事，都说伤疤是男人的勋章，有伤疤的男人最帅了不是吗”</p><p>Thor低下头，在Loki的肩头轻啄了一下，留下了两道粉红的印记</p><p>果然，有痕迹的男人，更迷人了呢</p><p> </p><p>-----------------To be continued----------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NC17<br/>S/M<br/>主动勾引/调教/玩具/内射</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21 礼物</p><p>Loki醒来，已经是全新的一天</p><p>谁说破镜不能重圆，他与Thor已经找回了爱情最初的模样</p><p>可，睡醒的Loki身边，没有Thor</p><p>Loki整理好自己，经过书房的时候，Thor在里面向他招手</p><p>“Loki，Come here”</p><p>Loki走到Thor身边，站在他面前的是Fandral<br/>Fandral看到Loki，拳头握紧，如果不是Thor在场，也许下一秒，他就会扑上来将Loki撕碎</p><p>“啪”Thor将一块黑色的布料狠狠地砸在桌子上<br/>“说，这是不是你的”<br/>Thor厉声质问<br/>“不是”Fandral一口否认<br/>“这是我在车里找到的”“据我所知有一天晚上你私自开车出去”“那个晚上你都做了些什么”<br/>“老大，既然这样我就坦白了，我只是去，帮你教训了一下罪魁祸首而已”“也就是，我去找了那个Loki Baster”<br/>在Thor身边，Loki瞬间感受到他的怒火，紧握的拳头青筋暴起，Loki不是没见过盛怒的Thor，只是过了太久，还是被吓到了</p><p>“所以你就出手把他打进了医院，对吗”<br/>“没错”</p><p>Fandral看向Loki，眼底的仇恨溢出</p><p>“都是因为你，老大差一点就死了，我就知道，从一开始就知道，你根本不是什么好货色，满腹阴谋，你就是一个彻头彻尾的骗子，混蛋! ! !”</p><p>Fandral破口大骂，Loki面无表情</p><p>“Enough! ! !”<br/>“Fandral，别忘了是谁将你从牢里假释出来的”<br/>“我宁可烂在牢里，也不受他的帮助，呸! ! !”</p><p>-------------------</p><p>还是三年前，Fandral在码头被捕，依据定罪，他的余生就要交待在监狱里了，但Fandral仅仅在在牢里呆了一年，具体算来甚至不到一年，就被批准出狱，是Loki暗中买通监狱里的人，将Fandral保释出来，对Thor身边的人他做不到多么狠心……</p><p>-------------------</p><p>如今，面对Fandral的怒火，Loki完全理解，也体会到被仇恨的感受，毕竟他也曾经恨过Thor，就当是……自我报复……</p><p>Fandral提起拳头冲向Loki，Thor挡到Loki面前，接住了Fandral的双手，将他它们反扭过去，顺势把他推到墙上</p><p>“你已经伤害了他，从现在开始，你不属于三勇士，更不属于阿萨”<br/>“告诉你，再敢碰Loki一下，你就会立刻从这个世界上消失”</p><p>Thor将Fandral的手越拧越紧，下一刻就会直接拧断……</p><p>“现在，从我眼前立刻消失”</p><p>Fandral愤恨的离开，仍然狠狠地瞪了Loki一眼</p><p>Thor将Loki拥入怀中，双臂一点一点收紧，感受Loki逐渐急促的呼吸</p><p>只有这样，Thor才会认定Loki是真实的，竟然是他的手下，差一点让他永远失去了Loki</p><p>“Loki，对不起，是我的错，没能第一时间帮到你，让你受苦了”<br/>“没事了，都没事了，没有人会恨你了，我也绝对不会再让你受到任何伤害”</p><p>------------------------</p><p>破碎的感情终于得以修复，甜蜜与幸福还是没有将Loki放弃，真相揭开后的那一刻，让Loki十分愧疚，他想弥补Thor，可能够呼风唤雨的堂堂阿萨领袖还缺什么吗?不，他什么都不缺</p><p>如何补偿Thor让向来运筹帷幄的Loki犯了难，经过一番激烈的思想斗争，Loki决定，送给Thor一份特殊的礼物<br/>当然，这份特殊的礼物，是他自己</p><p>------------------------</p><p>美好的周末，Loki的心情却无法用“美好”来形容，他一定是疯了才会这样做出这样的决定…… 最大的情趣用品商店，Loki鬼鬼祟祟如同做贼一样将自己挑的各种各样的“玩具”放到收银台上: 情趣 内衣，捆绑用的手脚拷，拷打用的皮鞭，震动棒，后/庭拉珠以及一个小萝卜月/工/塞……看着这些东西，Loki的脸红到了脖子根。毕竟也是见过世面的人，老板表示，这样的，他见多了</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>夜幕降临，剑桥郊区的别墅主卧</p><p>Thor想与Loki共浴被无情地拒绝，只好闷闷不乐的自己先洗完了澡，当他腰间围着一条浴巾出来时，Loki还是不敢直视，未干的水珠顺着腹部结实的肌肉流进下面那个引起无遐想，令人欲罢不能的地方……Thor的身材，未免也性感的太过火了……</p><p>后去洗澡的Loki在浴室里呆了很长时间，久到Thor甚至怀疑他是不是在浴缸里溺水了，差点就要破门而入却被Loki赶了回来，他在准备惊喜呢，怎么能让Thor提前知道，不过，Loki也遇到了一些小麻烦，他在和情趣内衣 做斗争，捆绑式穿法一个人操作未免存在一些困难，不过，虽然花了一点时间，Loki还是成功的穿戴完毕<br/>当Loki走出来，吃惊的人成了Thor</p><p>“Surprise”<br/>“A gift for you”</p><p>胸前的黑色的皮带将Loki的胸肌完美勾勒，中间的一道一直连接到下体 ，那里，一个黑色的皮套将小Loki套住，黑色皮带在胯部绕了一圈，勒在臀缝 间，将两瓣臀肉衬得更加圆润挺翘，皮带在洁白的大腿根部绕了两圈，满满都是诱惑</p><p>“天，Loki，你永远都给我意外惊喜”<br/>“这个礼物，我要定你了”</p><p>这是两人第一次尝试S/M，都有着些许的期待</p><p>Loki一步一步走到Thor面前，伏在他的腿上，眼神示意索Thor打开床边的柜子，他把买来的小玩具都藏在里面<br/>Thor当然知道自己需要做什么，抽出了皮鞭，两人约定，安全词是“阿萨”，Thor当然不希望Loki受伤，把握好一个度，痛感与快感的平衡十分重要……</p><p>“咻”“啪”挥起皮鞭在Loki的 屁股 上落下，力道不大，但还是留下了浅红的印记，Thor小心的控制着力量，一下一下，Loki的挺翘的小屁股 很快被鞭痕蒙上一层粉嫩，每落下一鞭，灼痛感让Loki叫出声，在Thor眼里是极致的诱惑</p><p>当然，过程还是要循序渐进的</p><p>小屁股是 不能再继续抽打了，下一步，Thor让鞭子抽在了Loki光洁的后背，横着落下一鞭，再竖着落下一鞭，一个红色字母“T”显示在Loki的后背上，接下来，是字母“H”，Thor要把自己的名字印在Loki的后背，鞭痕悉数落下</p><p>“T”“H”“O”“R”四个字母呈现</p><p>Thor将伏在床上的Loki捞起，把他推到全身镜前，欣赏自己的杰作</p><p>“Loki, You are mine, and mine only.”<br/>“I'm yours”</p><p>Thor将Loki按在镜子上，抽打后的灼痛遇上冰凉的镜面，还是让他瑟缩了一下</p><p>唇齿交融，甜言蜜语，万千宠爱，都化在吻中，被对方的气息包裹</p><p>Thor借着亲吻的过程，拉开了勒在臀缝间的皮带，将手指探进Loki 菊穴，Loki完全没有预料到Thor会如此趁火打劫……手指在穴里，打着圈，一圈圈将内壁的褶皱抚平，穴口羞涩的吞吸着Thor的手指……</p><p>也不是第一次了，为什么Loki总像一个初尝禁果的少女<br/>不知什么时候Thor的手里出现了后/ 庭拉珠，Thor将被润滑过的拉珠顺势送入Loki已被开拓过的穴口，一根绳子穿着六个由小到大的钢珠，小的珠子很快被Loki的穴口吞进</p><p>“哟，都已经这么饥渴了吗”</p><p>Thor一下子将三颗珠子一次性全部送了进去，冰凉的钢珠随着肠璧的收缩在体内碰撞，带来冰凉又酥麻的感觉让Loki双腿止不住的战栗，还有两颗最大的珠子坠在臀缝之间，Thor一咬牙，令他意外的，两颗最大的珠子也被Loki那看似紧致的后穴全部吞下</p><p>Loki十分后悔没能仔细看看这东西的使用说明，没想到六个珠子竟然个个都是可遥控的跳蛋，Loki意识到这一点已经晚了，不知道从哪里找到遥控器的Thor打开了开关，六个珠子同时开始震动，刺激着内壁……</p><p>“哈啊”</p><p>Loki的腿一下子软了，眼看着就要跪在地上，Thor将他一把捞起放在了床上，体内不安分的珠子跳动着，不断撞击着内壁 ，穴口也在不断的张合，Loki的身体早已被染上情欲的红色，体内的酥麻让他不由得将自己的身体弯成弓形，皮套套住的小Loki早已挺立，被勒的难受</p><p>Thor玩味的看着被折磨的Loki，关掉了开关，用拉环将珠子从Loki的后穴里拽出来，突然空虚的穴口张合着，对入侵物念念不忘，Thor紧接着将Loki的双腿张开，把真的震动棒，插进还在向外吐着肠液的菊穴，震动棒 嗡嗡地探进最深处的软肉，电流般的酥麻传进Loki的大脑，意识突然掉线</p><p>“哈啊……啊……好…爽……”</p><p>Thor，这时已经把Loki那套在下体的皮套解开，硬挺的分身立刻弹跳了出来，Thor俯下身将小Loki含在口中，</p><p>体内巨大的震动棒，不断撞击着最敏感地方，表面凹凸不平的颗粒，剧烈地摩擦着敏感 的软肉，一下一下，这种感觉简直让Loki 欲仙欲 死，自己的阝月茎又在Thor口中被舔舐，随着Tho把 震动棒开到了最大挡，毫无预料的，Loki射了出来，交待在Thor的嘴里，自己的精液顺着Thor的下巴，打湿了床单</p><p>“天，Loki，你都不知道你有多甜”</p><p>Thor脱掉了浴袍，Loki识趣的伸出手帮助Thor套弄了几下……</p><p>“哥哥……哈……好难受……快进来……”<br/>“想要……”</p><p>同样等不及的Thor又怎能把持，他的分身早已硬 的 发烫，前端还带着点点水光，直接将自己送进Lok难耐的后穴<br/>不过，他忘了那里面还有一个震动棒仍在胡作非为，Thor的进入直接将它推向了更深的地方，精准的撞在花芯<br/>Loki浪叫着又射了出来，同时被震动棒 和同阝月茎时侵占还是第一次<br/>“Loki,为什么你这么饥渴连玩具都不肯放出来”</p><p>一个是在深处嗡嗡跳动的震动棒，一个是不断挺进的Thor的肉棒，简直无与伦比的享受<br/>快感侵占了意识，Loki扭动着小屁股配合着Thor的挺进</p><p>“呃……啊……哥哥……好涨……好舒服……”</p><p>Thor突然退出，将震动棒 取出，他害怕双管齐下，Loki会吃不消</p><p>Thor重新进入，不管怎么说，震动棒还是比不上Thor巨大的肉棒</p><p>Thor抱起Loki坐在身上，绷紧腰臀，肉棒一圈圈地磨着深处的软肉，Loki扭动着腰肢，极力迎合着Thor</p><p>“……哥哥……好棒……嗯啊啊啊啊……里面……里面好满……”<br/>“嗯……唔……哈啊……哥哥……再狠一点……啊”</p><p>Loki 淫荡 的浪叫，身子配合着Thor上下起伏</p><p>“既然如此，那，就满足你好了”</p><p>Thor加快了频率，次次直击最敏感之处，菊穴被撞击得又酸又涨，就要被捣坏。Loki不断喘息，被强烈的快感束缚让他无法逃脱，欲罢不能……</p><p>生理性 的泪水模糊了Loki的视线<br/>他骚浪地摆动着腰，撩拨Thor X性致大发，拉开Loki的双腿愈加 疯狂操干 他的后穴，结合处的 淫液在激烈的抽插  下变成了白沫，溅落的到处都是……</p><p>Loki无力地任由Thor不断运动着，男人的CHOU ? CHA又猛又快，在刮过敏感的软肉之处还会用力地磨一下，操 得他连话都说不出来，只能薄唇微张，浪连连，小Loki在如此剧烈的运动中，早就射了一次又一次</p><p>Loki任由Thor将自己一次次送上欲望 的巅峰，张开嘴向Thor索吻，Thor的舌头灵活的探进Loki的嘴里，把酥至入骨的浪叫牢牢的堵在喉咙</p><p>Loki的穴口紧紧夹住Thor，好像在哀求他不要出来，Thor也不负期望，将那里用自己的精华填满，有一些还顺着臀峰流了下来</p><p>Thor用小萝卜月/工 塞Loki把合不上的菊穴 塞住，将自己的精华堵在里面，Thor 要在了Loki身上留下他的痕迹</p><p>已经没有一丝力气的Loki被Thor温柔的抱起，Thor贴心的为他的爱人上药，其实他打的并不狠，完全在Loki的承受范围之内，Loki虽然痛的叫出了声，却并没有出现安全词，可Thor又怎能忍心看着Loki“伤痕累累”，药膏抹在每一道鞭痕处，Loki安静的享受着Thor的关怀</p><p>“嗯……Thor……礼物……喜欢吗”<br/>“不，不喜欢，而是，我爱这份礼物”</p><p>窗外的天空泛出了鱼肚白，有谁知道这个即将结束的夜晚有人缠绵了多久，只有相拥的两人知道，他们属于彼此</p><p>--------------To be continued---------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 布.局</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 22 布.局</p><p>Thor这次来英国是计划开展一个特殊的假面拍卖会</p><p>Loki不知道的是，经自己计划，三年前那笔重要的军火生意被Thanos截胡之后，阿萨党与泰坦党又记下一笔新账</p><p>近年来，在英国迅速崛起的泰坦想要称霸欧洲，可Thor却丝毫不给Thanos一丝机会，三年里，没了Odin的束缚，Thor带领下的阿萨势力越做越大，范围也不仅仅局限于意大利一隅</p><p>在欧洲大陆迅速拓展的阿萨当然成了泰坦党的眼中钉，肉中刺，曾经Thor强行将Grand Master的“准情人”Loki带走，Thanos和Thor，阿萨和泰坦，就算正式结下了梁子</p><p>泰坦党经常给阿萨党制造一些麻烦，也截胡不少交易，还好都被Thor及时解决，不过，经过一番调查，Thor发现，曾经Hodur引起那场让自己险些丧命的内斗，其中就有泰坦党人的挑唆与协助，想必泰坦党的眼线已经侵入了Odinson家族内部……</p><p>小麻烦可以无视，但既然Thanos先渗入，Thor不能坐视不理</p><p>这次在英国开展的拍卖会除了会有古董之类的常规拍卖品，还有最新矿石开采机械，事实上，拍卖会只是一个幌子，Thor冒险潜入泰坦的地盘，给Thanos布一个局</p><p>这是Thor与Thanos，阿萨与泰坦的正式交锋</p><p>最好，Thanos在拍卖会上达成交易，这样，Thor既能够了解Thanos现有的实力，又可以推测他下一步的计划……</p><p>Thor采取的做法是以身试险，他并不想再让Loki卷入任何风波，然而命运总是这么造化弄人</p><p>拍卖会举办及宣传推广，需要交给专业人士来负责，这也就是Thor出现在剑桥的原因，巧合的是，剑桥给Thor推荐的人选，正是他们的明星教授，所谓“Anderson”</p><p>“Loki……这其实是一个吸引Thanos的圈套，也是我和他的私人恩怨，风险很大……我不敢想象，万一波及到你，后果我没有办法承担……”<br/>“没关系的，Thor……涉及到我也没有关系，如果有危险，我更愿意与你共同面对，你以为我就不怕失去你吗，况且，我已经品尝过一次失去的滋味……”<br/>“好，我一定会保护好你”</p><p>正是，男女搭配，不，情侣搭配，干活不累，与Thor和好如初的Loki欣然帮助Thor策划这次特殊的展会，事实上，拍卖会与剑桥大学联名，这一点就很能够吸引一大批业界人士，Loki的工作也有了一定的便利</p><p>虽然就这样顺理成章，不过，两人还是产生了一些小小的矛盾</p><p>“什么，你的意思是让那个小子给你打下手?”<br/>“对啊，那么多需要准备的卖品资料，我一个人哪里能很快全部收集完”<br/>“……必须是那小子吗?就不能换一个人，比如……我”<br/>“拜托拜托，我的工作是策划展会，你负责调查Thanos，分工明确不是吗，再说论怎么当一个黑帮老大，你是专家，但如何策划拍卖会，我比你专业”<br/>“我就是不想看见你和Parker呆在一起那么长时间”Thor 竟然嘟起了嘴，毫无疑问，他吃醋了</p><p>［不是，Thor到底在想些什么，他与Parker只是师生关系，算不上醋的醋竟然也吃?］</p><p>“Thor,你不会，连这点信任都不给我吧”<br/>“……我想要你保证……”<br/>“好吧，我保证，我与Parker只是师生而已”<br/>“我相信你”</p><p>［相爱至深的两人之间最重要的还是信任］</p><p>有了Peter的协助，Loki的效率很高，不得不承认，Peter是一个十分得力的助手，甚至亲自到会场的选址地点调查，为Loki争取了一大笔时间进行宣传和设计布置………Loki已经决定，Parker毕业所需要的社会实践分，他一定会给满分<br/>于此同时，Thor正在暗中调查Thanos那些不为人知的秘密</p><p>拍卖顺利举行，参与者都是除了王室之外英国社会各界名流人士……Thor十分佩服Lok的能力，在无形之中已经巧妙的把这次拍卖会变成社会名流的聚会，当然，针对重点对象Thanos，拍卖是假，设局是真</p><p>伴随假面拍卖会一同进行的还有假面舞会，这是Loki特地帮助Thor设置的，以便他在这个人生地不熟的地方迅速建立人际关系</p><p>不出预料，Thanos出现在了拍卖会现场，虽然是假面舞会与拍卖，来宾按照要求需要带上面具，但Thanos似乎无视了要求，用一顶金色的头盔取代了面具，Thanks的审美还是那么令人无法理解，的确，全英上下没有不认识这张紫皮脸，没什么需要遮遮掩掩，他不在乎，也或者……没有一个面具能把那张巨大的脸挡住……</p><p>Thanos的出现引起了全场不小的骚动，果然黑帮大佬轻易引起热议……</p><p>Thanos进场时，Loki的呼吸不由得加快，曾经被囚禁的阴影还未散去，现在Thor这是在泰坦党的地盘设局，被识破，后果将不堪设想……</p><p>站在身旁的Thor将放在Loki腰间的手臂收紧，搂住Loki，Thor知道Thanos给Loki带来的阴影他用亲密的方式告诉Loki［没事的，有我在］</p><p>Loki隐藏在假面下的脸浮现出笑意……没有人注意，当然，Thor也十分紧张，虽然他们只在后台不需要出现在拍卖会当场，虽然他们也都戴上了假面轻易不会露出破绽被认出……</p><p>然而，一旦暴露，全盘皆输……</p><p>还好，拍卖会进行的十分顺利 ，令Thor感到一丝意外的是，Thanos对首先展示的几件古董拍卖品没有展示出丝毫竞购的欲望，都只象征性的出了比起拍价高100万的价格后不再喊价，然后玩味的看着名流们为油画或者青瓷花瓶争得不可开交……</p><p>拍卖会已过了大半，Thor以为自己失败了看来Thanos是不打算交易了</p><p>也就在这个时候，转折的出现让Thor不由得加快了呼吸</p><p>工作人员告知Thor，一份由私人提供的藏品要临时参与拍卖</p><p>Thanos的兴致恰巧就被接下来的这份“半路介入”的藏品吸引，那是一套钻石，共有四颗<br/>这一套钻石不是一般的钻石，它们是现存的世界上颜色最纯，完全不带有一丝杂质的钻石原石，这四颗钻石分别是绿色，紫色，黄色和橙色，以不同的名字命名，时间，力量，心灵与灵魂，由于极高的颜色纯度，每一颗钻石都是纯色宝石里的绝品，世界唯一……于是，也就有了“Infinity Stones”的称呼</p><p>每一颗钻石都是权力的象征，这一套宝石共有六颗，还有两个:一个是被命名为空间的蓝钻和另一个被称作现实的血钻，由于它们过于珍贵，更是各黑帮大佬的必争之物，久而久之，Infinity stones就成了流传于黑帮里权势与财富的代表，据道间传言，集齐六颗钻石，便会成为称霸世界的黑帮，全世界所有黑帮成员都要向那持有全部钻石的黑帮领袖俯首称臣……</p><p>这些钻石原本是矿工开采的时候偶然发现，由于极高的纯度，开采出来的原石无需经过打磨便可以直接当做宝石，甚至是刚被开采，被周围的泥土灰尘包裹时，就在幽暗的矿坑里兀自散发着彩色的光芒……</p><p>上个世纪至今，许多钻石矿都掌握在黑帮手中，开采出来的钻石自然成为了黑帮领袖的囊中之物<br/>哪怕是找到了一颗原石，就已经能够奠定在道上的地位，不过，在这四颗一同出现之前，没有一个人同时拥有两颗及以上的原石</p><p>在过去，黑帮之间为了争夺原石，暴力斗争频发，许多小型一点的黑帮因此被全员消灭也不在少数，无数黑帮领袖为一颗小小的石头付出生命的代价……</p><p>随着时间的流逝，一些原石在黑帮斗争中消失，另一些因为持有的黑帮头目寻求自保，被交给博物馆乃至私人收藏家保管，到了Thor这一代人成为新一代黑帮领袖的时候，出于原石的黑帮斗争明显减少，关于原石的下落也几乎无人问津……<br/>近年来，随着泰坦党异常凶猛的崛起态势，</p><p>Thanos是绝对不可能放弃这大好的称霸黑道的机遇，Thanos名声在外，行事作风令人闻风丧胆，只要他想占有原石，原持有者就别想继续活在这个世界上…</p><p>坊间传言原石重现，为此Thanos引发了不计其数的恶性事件，Thanos手上沾满鲜血，脚下践踏无数尸骨……</p><p>Thanos在找原石，Thor有所耳闻，目前为止，Thanis还没有因为原石来找阿萨的麻烦，Thor 曾经暗中调查过Thanos的进展，但均无疾而终<br/>Thor只能暗自祈祷，希望暂时保住阿萨的秘密<br/>或许Thanos已经了解到了什么，之前的小打小闹是对自己的警告……</p><p>Thor不由得握紧了拳头，身旁的Loki察觉到Thor的紧张</p><p>原石已经很长时间没有一起出现过了，不，两颗原石都没有同时出现，现在，四颗原石竟然同时出现在自己举办的拍卖会上，而且，还是作为临时增加的拍卖品，短时间内，Thor无法追踪到它的具体来源…………Thor也从未亲眼见过原石，无法辨别真伪……</p><p>监视器中，原石散发不同颜色光芒，混在一起，缭乱了视线</p><p>底价5000w，这是本次拍卖会的最高的起拍价格，这个价格超出了在场大部分人的竞购意愿，仅有Thanos对它十分感兴趣，近在眼前原石，唾手可得</p><p>“1亿”Thanos给出了他的第一次出价<br/>“Mr.Thanos出价1亿，有人想要加价吗”<br/>沉默……Thanos看中的东西，谁敢与他竞争<br/>“1亿一次，1亿两次，1亿三次”<br/>“哐”一锤定音<br/>“成交!”<br/>“恭喜Mr.Thanos交易成功!”</p><p>Thor的呼吸静止了，Thanos，成为了同时拥有四颗“Infinity Stones”的黑帮头目，也就意味着，Thanos已经是黑道上最有权势的人，他动一动手指，黑帮成员皆任其调谴，武器，毒品等走私，洗钱，控股等交易，赌博，涩情等服务，Thanos一人全部掌控</p><p>Thanos不会止步，他已经得到了四颗原石，剩下的两颗，他会更疯狂的去寻找……</p><p>在Thor未察觉的时候，硝烟早已升起……</p><p> </p><p>-----------------To be continued----------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 破.局（Part.I）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 23 破.局</p><p> </p><p>（Part.I   误解）</p><p> </p><p>但已经拥有四颗原石的Thanos并没有收手的意思<br/>接下来，通过虚拟现实技术展示的矿石开采机械也被Thanos以高价拍下</p><p>Thor突然迷惑了，既然他已经有了原石，为何还要矿石开采器械，难不成，他是想自己尝试开采，再寻找到一颗新的原石?</p><p>看来，Thanos为了掌控整个黑道真是费进心机在Thor的提心吊胆之中，拍卖会结束了，至少Thor的局还是成功的，他得知了Thanos的实力，预测到他下一步的计划</p><p>但Thor仍心存疑惑，对拍卖会上那四颗“意外卖品”，实在大有蹊跷，为什么它们会出现在本不该出现的拍卖会上，况且还是Thanos出席的，它们究竟从何而来，它们的真实性又是什么</p><p>这一次，Thor亲自出马，调查四颗原石的来历</p><p>Thor不知道的是，在他布下这个局的那一刻，有人，早有察觉</p><p>因为调查任务缠身，Thor异常忙碌，Loki也没有很轻松，他还是“Anderson教授”仍然要进行不是很轻松的教学工作，唯一的区别Loki没有理由不住在那个狭小的教师公寓里了，光明正大与Thoe同居在这个小别墅</p><p>不过，每天清晨Loki睡醒看到身边Thor的位置总是空空如也，他知道Thor在计划着些什么，隐隐约约，从Thor逐渐严肃的脸色与沉默少言，容易陷入的沉思当中，Loki能感受到Thor所了解的情况不容乐观</p><p>Loki真的想要予以Thor以帮助，哪怕安慰也好，英国，是Thanos的老巢，在这里做事，如履薄冰，Thor不知冒着多大的风险，然而T却什么也不肯向Loki倾诉</p><p>一道无形的鸿沟悄然在二人之间产生</p><p>在调查中，Thor竟的发现了十多年前Loki生父Laufey意外死亡的真相，甚至涉及到约顿党的秘密……</p><p>不止一次，刚泛起鱼肚白的清晨，早已穿戴整齐的Thor望着熟睡中，爱人的那张俊美的脸庞，听着平稳有节奏呼吸，他怕自己了解到的伤害到Loki，他更害怕，有一天，他会亲眼看到那张俊美的脸庞在自己面前被撕碎，那沉稳的呼吸会彻底从他的身侧消失，一如无数次侵入他的梦魇所呈现的样子</p><p>这是一场黑道之间的斗争，从一开始，Thor，Loki与Thanos的命运就被原石紧紧联系在一起，谁也无法逃避，更无法挣脱</p><p>真的能保证Loki的安全吗?Thor无法回答</p><p>---------------------</p><p>极力掩饰的秘密，终究会有暴露的一天，后果与直接坦白无法相比</p><p>那一天，Loki难得下课早，提前回到了别墅，被拉出一截的抽屉里躺着一个褐色的文件袋，Thor很后悔没有把抽屉关好</p><p>好奇心驱使，Loki打开了那个文件袋，映入眼帘的是一张烧焦了的汽车残骸的照片及相应的媒体报道……往下翻，还有，一个中年男子被折磨的不成人样的照片和几个录音带……</p><p>在……看到这些照片的那一瞬，Loki五脏六腑紧紧的揪在了一起，胃里翻江倒海一般，他捂住了嘴，冲到浴室不停的呕吐……</p><p>Loki无力的靠在浴室冰冷的墙壁上，打开的花洒，冰凉的水从头顶倾泻，淋透全身……Loki强迫自己冷静，那些照片却把藏在他心底最深处的秘密，狠狠撕开</p><p>------------------------</p><p>十三年前</p><p>Loki还是正直青春期的少年</p><p>那一天，再平常不过，只是，父亲Laufey跟他交待今天所需要完成的训练任务后独自离开，没有手下跟从，Loki意识到父亲肯定是有很重要的事情需要亲自处理，然而，Laufey离开，便再也没有回来……<br/>Loki隐约察觉是父亲出了事，直到第二天，父亲的下属来到Loki面前</p><p>“Laufeyson少爷，很抱歉的通知您，您的父亲在处理事务的途中发生意外，现在失踪目前还未找到，极大可能已经……希望望您不要过于悲伤”</p><p>“悲伤”呵，Loki又怎么会悲伤，父亲Laufey给予他的只有伤痕，严厉与残酷，只有在极少情况下才会一个父亲应有的慈爱</p><p>当下属把那张照片----悬崖下，一辆烧焦的汽车残骸展示给Loki，他甚至有一丝轻蔑，就这?Laufey应该死的更漂亮一些的</p><p>然而，Laufey的离开意味着，Loki，在世间真的仅剩一人，虽然Laufey残酷，但再残酷的那也是父亲特殊的陪伴与关怀方式，他是想让Loki更强，以便适应这个弱肉强食的社会，这，总归强过孤身一人，更何况，Loki还是一个涉世未深的少年</p><p>父亲的管束从此消失，Loki自由了，然而，从那天起，浸入骨髓的孤独侵蚀了Loki并一直伴随着他，在不断的挫折中，Loki将这份孤独慢慢转化为了孤傲，直到经历许多，遇见了Thor</p><p>这是，Loki连自己都不愿回忆的曾经，更何况是Thor，然而，那张照片的证明，Loki的秘密已经暴露，被Thor牢牢掌握</p><p>他，为什么不肯告诉我。</p><p>------------------------</p><p>花洒的水源源不断的流着，铺满在整个浴室地面<br/>花洒下，一个黑发男人拢着双腿，头埋的很低，湿透的黑发一柳柳贴在脸上，遮住了苍白的脸色<br/>Thor回到别墅时看到的就是这样一幅画面……</p><p>一开始回来，Thor在沙发上并没有看到正在阅读的Loki，蹙眉，环视整个客厅，都没有看到Loki的身影，他害怕了，一旦Loki出了意外，一旦Loki被Thanos抓去当人质，怎么办……</p><p>紧张的情绪让Thor不知所措，当他冲进房间，看到浴室里Loki的第一反应，Thor真正体会到了什么叫“七上八下”</p><p>他俯下身，拥Lok入怀，却被用力推开</p><p>Loki简单用毛巾擦了擦身体，在桌子上，狠狠的将那个文件袋甩到Thor面前，文件袋里的照片和资料散了到处</p><p>Thor的那双湛蓝的瞳孔不由得瞪大……还是被发现了……</p><p>“你怎么知道我父亲的意外?知道了多久”<br/>Loki的语言很平静很平静，但这样的平静却让Thor的心跟着颤动，Loki越是平静，怒火就越被压制<br/>“我……调查出来的……Laufey这样重要的人物，那时有报道的……”Thor小心谨慎生怕哪一句话会让Loki爆发<br/>“你在暗中调查我?多久了?”翠绿的眼睛冷漠的注视着Thor<br/>“有……有一段时间了……”<br/>“你既然知道，为什么不告诉我!!!!!”<br/>“有什么问题，你可以直接来问我!!!!!为什么要以这种偷偷摸摸的方式，而且你告诉我的，是你在调查Thanos”</p><p>Loki还是无法控制的爆发了</p><p>这是他的秘密，也是他的弱点，不能被别人知道，Thor也不能，如果可以，Loki希望这个秘密就这样不被人知晓的伴随自己一生。可这个愿望却被Thor击碎<br/>Loki感觉他被自己最爱的人欺骗，Thor说他在调查Thanos，每天早出晚归，调查的结果，却是他自己的秘密……</p><p>Loki不知道自己身上有哪里能引起Thor的怀疑<br/>Thor忘了吗，他在Thanos那里经历了什么，Loki也一样恨Thanos啊……</p><p>“你就这么不相信我?”<br/>“你是不是一直认为我是Thanos那边的人?”<br/>“既然这样，当初为什么要把我带去意大利?”<br/>“为什么又口口声声说爱我?”</p><p>出于愤怒与失望，Loki的双肩颤抖着，拳头紧握，眼眶通红翠绿的双眸泛起水光……</p><p>只要对上那抹绿色，Thor又怎会不心疼</p><p>比起秘密的暴露，最让Loki心碎的是Thor的怀疑<br/>爱情中，最有价值的难道不就是信任吗，好像在他与Thor间，这种价值消失了……</p><p>［或许是注定不配被爱吗，爱情总是一次又一次把Loki捧在巅峰，再，狠狠的摔下］</p><p>面对Loki接连的质问，Thor意识到其实Loki是误会了自己，他的确在调查Thanos，是真，在调查过程中，Thor发现了Thanos与Laufey，泰坦与约顿之间的联系，Thor隐约察觉，这，很有可能与那枚遗失的蓝色“空间”原石有关……</p><p>但是Thor向Loki隐瞒了自己的调查结果也是真……但为了避免让Loki陷入那曾经黑暗的童年与少年记忆，Thor选择了沉默……</p><p>Thor不敢想象Laufey有多残忍，与Loki欢爱时，他却无法不注意到那瘦削躯体上的伤痕，即便是过了这么多年，那些伤痕仍未褪去</p><p>Thor看着Loki的伤痕，说不出的心疼</p><p>［Loki该有多痛啊……］</p><p>于是，Thor决定暂时不透露给Loki，他真的不想见到Loki被心魔束缚，他要用自己的爱将Loki解救……</p><p>只不过，这种爱，被Loki曲解为了不信任，他们总是这样，固执的用自己认定的方式爱着彼此，最终却换得误会……两人的爱情之路，仍需多多磨合</p><p>当下，可不是反思爱情的时候……</p><p>Thor向Loki表达了自己的心意，误会暂时消除</p><p>可Thor还是要把真相告诉Loki，因为他调查了解，Laufey死的并没有“意外”那么简单</p><p>--------------------</p><p>十三年前</p><p>那一天，Laufey离开Loki，他要去见一个人，而且Laufey很清楚，他也许真的不会活着回来</p><p>没错，Laufey前去会见的人，正是Thanos</p><p>彼时，Thanos和他的泰坦党正是英国黑帮里一个新秀，处于上升期的Thanos亟需一个能协助他奠定地位的代表物品，这就是原石，恰巧，Laufey的约顿党就拥有这一块“空间”蓝色原石</p><p>Laufey当然知道Thanos想要的是什么，只不过，他却未曾预料Thanos的手段<br/>“原石在哪儿”<br/>“对不起，我无可奉告”<br/>滋滋，嘶嘶，是烙铁在皮肤上灼烧的声音<br/>Laufey跪在Thanos面前，上半身的衣服被撕破<br/>Ebony Maw拿着烧的通红烙铁在Laufey身上留下烙印……Laufey紧要牙关，一声未吭<br/>“如果你可以换一个谈判方式，效果应该会比现在好很多”<br/>“少废话，我再问一遍，原石在哪儿”<br/>“不知道，我把它弄丢了”<br/>“呵，他们都这么说，这东西的重要性，你不了解?随便丢掉，我不信”</p><p>Thanos轻轻拍手，几个人出现，棍棒，皮鞭，匕首一下一下落在Laufey的身上……</p><p>“你有一个儿子，对吧，他叫什么来着………Low Key 还是 Rocky? 哦，想起来了，是Loki，巧了跟Lucky谐音呢”<br/>“只不过……”Thanos把指关节掰出响声……<br/>“不知他遇到了我会不会像他名字一样，幸运?”<br/>“嘶……啊……折磨我……可以，但……你永远也别想打我儿子的主……意……”Laufey终于开口了<br/>“打不打你儿子的主意不是由你说了算，嗬，不过，堂堂Laufey大人，居然也会为儿子求情”<br/>“不告诉我原石的下落，没关系，我自己去找，唉……可惜了约顿党的领袖啊……就像是棋盘上的King”</p><p>“现在，Check Mate”</p><p>下属把Laufey抬到一个巨大的玻璃容器前，里面装满一种无色的液体，似水却没有水的流动性那么强，更加粘稠，像是油状</p><p>Laufey被推进去，顷刻间，就化成了一滩血红的液体<br/>在玻璃容器里散开……</p><p>Laufey根本不是死于什么“意外”，他是被Thanos杀死的</p><p>照片里那个已经看不出模样的人，就是Laufey最后的样貌</p><p>录音带记录了Laufey与Thanos之间的对话</p><p> </p><p>----------To be continued--------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 破.局（Part.II）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 23 破.局 <br/>Part.II</p><p> </p><p>十三年前父亲死亡的真相，就这样完整的呈现在Loki面前</p><p>原来，父亲在最后一刻其实是在挽救自己……他心底还留着作为父亲的情感……</p><p>Thanos也实现了他的话语，还是囚禁了Loki<br/>…………无言……</p><p>“Loki,我知道，这对你来说比较难以接受……”<br/>“…………”<br/>长久的沉默……<br/>“对不起，误会你不相信我……”<br/>“还有，谢谢你……”<br/>“谢……谢我……什么”Loki的回应让Thor一时间摸不着头脑，这……Laufey的死亡调查，有什么好谢的? 不会是，真受到刺激了吧?<br/>“…………”Loki深吸了一口气，“谢谢你，让我知道了Laufey到底是怎么死的，也谢谢你，让我知道，父亲他，对我还存在着一点爱……”<br/>“Loki……”Thor的心颤了一下，Laufey给Loki造成的阴影远比他想象的还要大……</p><p>长久的孤独阴影让Loki容易满足，仅仅是一句话便可以填补伤痕，但Laufey的这句还算不太上关怀的关怀，来的太迟了，不过还好它到了……</p><p>“我知道，你要跟我说什么，但……听这个录音我也是第一次知道Laufey原来也有一颗原石……”<br/>“Loki，有一颗“现实”原石跟着Odin去了北欧，我得到父亲的消息，原石在他那里很安全……”<br/>“阿萨党也有原石?!”今天得到的消息都太出乎Loki的意料了<br/>“是，Odin也是原石的持有者，Odin死后那块小石头就会归我所有，对不起，Loki，向你隐瞒了这么久…………”<br/>-------------------------<br/>二十年前</p><p>Odin，还是在街头做混混头子，街头混混之间很多暗网信息，Odin就是那个掌握着信息最多的人，据可靠消息，一颗价值连城的红宝石将在黑市上交易，黑市交易要价不扉，远超出一个混混头子的支付能力</p><p>可，Odin很渴望得到这颗红宝石，怎么办? 毕竟是混混头子，总会有各种不择手段，Odin的方法是，抢</p><p>当然不是光明正大的抢，Odin在黑市埋伏起来，在那颗红宝石真正交易之前，运送宝石的四个保镖被Odin全部杀死，就这样，Odin得到了“现实”原石……<br/>----------------------<br/>现实原石，在Odinson家族里是至高无上的存在，Thor从小听着原石的故事长大……曾经，原石就被保存在意大利的宅邸，为了保护好它，Thor将它嵌进地下武器库的墙壁里</p><p>却没料到，Hudor引发起了冲突，在大宅的暗道里发生了激烈的交火，墙壁被破坏，嵌在里面的原石显现了出来，Thor及时发现，把自己的身体靠在墙上，挡住了宝石那耀眼的红色光芒，在进行简单的遮挡后，Thor又投入到了激烈的冲突中……</p><p>不论如何，“现实”宝石已经暴露，地下武器库对于保存原石已经不再安全，所以Thor让Odin把它带去了北欧，大半生作恶多端的Odin看来，也许，北欧的大海才是宝石最好的归宿<br/>----------------------</p><p>现在，只有剩约顿党的“空间”原石下落不明，Loki或许是唯一的线索，Thor只要能拥有一颗原石，便是制约Thanos的关键，四颗原石在手的Thanos，已经在执行他的“湮灭”计划------消灭所有黑帮成员，整个黑道重新洗牌，泰坦党一家独大，直到控制整个世界…………</p><p>黑道上已经出现了各种恶性事件，Thanos和他的手下杀人于无形，许多与阿萨党曾经是合作伙伴关系的组织已被暗杀……</p><p>属于黑帮的“黑色恐怖时期”悄然降临……</p><p>虽然黑帮不干好事，但是在黑手党的“地下”世界也有不成文的“法则”那便是-------相互制约，然而Thanos利用“Infinity Stones”将这种制约平衡打破，引起黑道乃至和平世界的剧烈动荡，为了保全阿萨党，为了黑道世界重归平衡，Thor不能任由Thanos毁掉所有的一切…………</p><p>这，是Thor无法抛弃的责任</p><p>“Loki，算我求你，现在你是宝石的唯一线索，我知道你的童年是一份痛苦的记忆，但，你仔细回想，你是Laufey的儿子，是约顿公子，Laufey肯定向你提及过那颗原石…………你可以帮我找到它的……一定可以的!!!”</p><p>［Loki，对不起，明明是我一个人的的战斗，这一次，又要把你牵扯进来］</p><p>“Thor,我一定尽力帮你找到……但关于原石的记忆我真的没有太多，而且还不是从Laufey那里得知的……”<br/>--------------------</p><p>Loki关于原石的记忆，只有它的来历</p><p>Loki还是个小男孩的时候，是Laufey的管家先生兼职照顾Loki，是那个时候，管家给Loki讲诉约顿党的发展历程时透露出的……<br/>--------------------</p><p>那时候Laufey在非洲，是一个最底层的矿工，一次偶然，Laufey采出了一块小小蓝色钻石，在黑暗的矿坑里散发出纯净的蓝色光芒，如晴空一般，Laufey当然很惊奇，然而他将这块珍宝据为己有，并没有交给当时的负责人，没被任何人察觉…………</p><p>Laufey带着这块原石回到了英国，开始他的黑道之路，他悄无声息的收购了那个非洲的矿地…………</p><p>Laufey知道这块石头并不一般，一直小心翼翼的珍藏，原石的来历，Laufey的贴身管家和Laufey两个人知道……</p><p>至于Laufey将原石存放在哪里，这是Laufey的秘密…………Loki的记忆中似乎并没有Laufey对原石相关的暗示<br/>------------------</p><p>这颗对于Thor这边至关重要的原石的线索似乎到了那卷录音带就断了，而且，Thor对那次拍卖会上“空降”的四颗原石的来历仍一筹莫展…………</p><p>-----------------</p><p>这一天，Thor与往常一样早早出门…………不过………天已经黑了他却仍然没有回来</p><p>从Thor没按往常的时间回来开始，Loki就隐约觉得事情不太对劲…………</p><p>时针转动，九到十到十一，Loki感觉时间过了好久好久，可，那扇门却一直没有打开，牵挂的人始终没有从门后出现…………</p><p>Loki数不清自己已经给Thor打过多少电话发过多少消息，可手机里传出的冰冷机械女声和屏幕上刺目的“未读”都在暗示着Loki……一些不好的事情发生在了Thor身上…………</p><p>想到Thor的叮咛<br/>“最近保护好自己，我怀疑自己已经被Thanos暗中盯上了”</p><p>Loki实在无法再保持冷静了…………他冲了出去<br/>-----------------<br/>他们的确被Thanos暗中监视……<br/>Thor早上刚离开，便被早已埋伏好的黑曜五将直接押进了车里……带到Thanos的老巢<br/>-----------------</p><p>Thanos老巢，地下室</p><p>从天花板垂下的铁链一圈又一圈缠着Thor，随着身体的转动，越来越紧，肌肉绷起…………</p><p>滴嗒，滴嗒…………半“果”的身体上，鲜血滴落，在身下的地面上已经积了一小滩…………</p><p>Thor的脸肿着，眼睛已经无法睁开……视线模糊……</p><p>“你以为……你在我的地盘上搞鬼，我会不知道吗”<br/>“是不是很想知道啊……为什么那四颗原石会空降在你的拍卖会上呢？”<br/>“我告诉你吧，其实，那四颗原石就是我派手下送到拍卖会场的，然后，再由我自己买下，对我来说，一亿只是个小数目而已…………况且我也并没有损失”<br/>“多完美的交易啊”<br/>“你不是想知道我的底细吗，全呈现给你了”</p><p>原来，Thor从一开始就输了，他与Loki精心布设下的局，竟然早已被Thanos掌握，然后，等到时机到来，再全面击破</p><p>到底是谁进了谁布下的圈套?答案，显而易见</p><p>“想知道你那个小情人现在怎么样了吗?别担心，你很快就会见到他的”</p><p>被Thanos的大手紧紧掐住了脖子，Thor快要窒息…………</p><p>“要是……你敢……动……他……我一定……会杀……了你……”<br/>“还是先担心担心你自己的处境吧，Odinson”<br/>-----------------</p><p>与Thor的处境一样，刚冲出门，Loki就撞到了一个早已等在门外的人身上……<br/>是Grand Master! ! !</p><p>Loki极力挣扎，仍然被Grand Master 扭进了车里…………</p><p>Grand Master一直对Loki很感兴趣，上一次，已经到手的Loki被Thor半路劫走，Grand Master 早已怒火中烧，在车里，他的手一直不安分，探进衣服里，西裤里，在Loki身上四处游走…………</p><p>“咔嗒”一声清响，是利刃出鞘的声音……</p><p>Loki从大衣内袋里拿出一把锋利的匕首，尽管在昏暗的车里，仍然闪着寒光……直指Grand Master 的咽喉</p><p>“你再摸一下试试”</p><p>Grand Master看到如此咄咄逼人的Loki，心一惊，听话的将Loki衣服里的手拿了出来……<br/>“现在，带我去见Thor”</p><p>利刃离脖子又近了一分，下一秒就能刺破咽喉……</p><p>本是Thanos派Grand Master 来绑架Loki可现在却被Loki胁迫…………</p><p>纵然伤害Grand Master 这一举动十分危险，但Thor现在已经十分危险………</p><p>他必须提起勇气………身赴前路未知的黑暗</p><p>［Thor，拜托你，一定坚持住，等着我］<br/>-----------------</p><p>黎明的曙光将东方的天空点亮，对Thor，对Thor</p><p>危险已悄然降临<br/>Grand Master 的汽车把Loki带到了那个“熟悉”的地方，也是Loki的噩梦之地……</p><p>Loki屏住呼吸，那个地方的压抑有多恐怖他知道……</p><p>Loki被带到了囚禁Thor的地下室…………一面玻璃墙将二人分隔</p><p>一天未见，恍若隔世</p><p>玻璃那边的Thor奄奄一息……</p><p>Loki看到Thor的那一瞬，眼泪就要夺眶而出，他从未见过如此凄惨的Thor，Thanos到底对他做了什么?</p><p>然而Loki还是硬生生把泪水逼了回去，他不能哭，不能感性，一旦被Thanos发现，他可能会眼睁睁的看着Thor被Thanos折磨至死</p><p>可，红了的眼眶还是出卖了Loki的在乎……</p><p>“说，Laufey的原石到底在哪?”<br/>咻，啪，皮鞭抽在Thor的身体，也抽在Loki的心<br/>“…………对不起，我不知道……”</p><p>Thanos的几个手下推上来一把电椅<br/>Thor被绑在了电椅上，高压电流接通<br/>“NOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ”<br/>Thor凄惨的尖叫透过扬声器传到玻璃这边<br/>刺透Loki的耳膜…………<br/>鲜血从Thor的嘴角滴落…………</p><p>“说不说，不说，他会死”<br/>“别…………说……别……”</p><p>Thor几乎是用尽全身力气才说出这三个词</p><p>“嗬，真是感人呢”<br/>“带他们去Laufey的宅邸! ! !”<br/>“亲自给我找! ! !</p><p>-------------To be continued-----------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 回忆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 24 回忆</p><p>伴着曙光，轿车在公路上疾驰，Thor在前排，被拷住，干掉的血液与金色的头发结成了一团一团挂在脑后，隔着栏杆映在后排的Loki眼里<br/>Loki眉头紧蹙，这是他成长到现在，最没有把握的一次，他不知道在Laufey老宅里即将面对什么，更重要的，这一次Thor需要他…………</p><p>他们行驶了好久好久，Loki能看见太阳已经划过了一道半圆的轨迹，从黎明，到黄昏……<br/>车窗外的景物逐渐变得熟悉，路边整齐的行道树，还是记忆中的那个模样…………Laufey老宅就快要到了…………</p><p>越过一座小山丘，一幢深灰色的建筑映入眼帘，Loki屏住了呼吸，这里就是他童年生活的地方<br/>过了这么长的时间，他第一次回到这里，是在被挟持的情况下…………</p><p>这么多年过去了，这里的样子似乎一点没变，虽然已经很久没有人住在这里，但老宅却一点也不显破败，铁艺的大门仍然光亮如新，丝毫没有锈蚀的痕迹，庭院里也并没有杂草丛生，反而花花草草修剪的仍然十分整齐，一如有人仍然生活在这里那样…………</p><p>Loki知道，这一切都是管家先生的功劳。</p><p>当年Loki愤然离开，管家并没有挽留。他是Laufey发家的见证人，立誓一生为Laufey服务，显然，他十分信守诺言，将近二十年的时间过去，他一直守着这幢永远不会再有生机的房子…………</p><p>Thanos将Thor与Loki从轿车里粗暴的拽出，伤痕累累的Thor还踉跄了一下，Thor尽力用肿得只剩一条缝的眼睛，看清自己面前的建筑…………</p><p>Loki呢，Laufey老宅的颜色恰似他此刻心情的写照…………灰暗压抑</p><p>在Thanos的带领下，两位保镖分别将枪口抵在Thor与Loki的后背，押着两人进入了Laufey的老宅</p><p>Loki瞪大了眼睛，老宅里面远不像外边看来那么坑整洁，简直如同一个被洗劫的现场，一片狼藉……</p><p>宅子里不见老管家的身影……大门上布满子弹的痕迹，大厅里的吊灯被击落碎片几乎铺满了整个地面，墙上的壁画被撕破，桌子被掀翻，上面的花瓶成了碎片，散落出的花朵即将枯萎…………整个宅子几乎没有一件完好的物品……在屋子里，所有的橱柜都大敞着门，所有的抽屉都被拉开，可里面空空如也…………似乎，有人先他们一步来过这里寻找那块小小的原石……</p><p>从花朵的枯萎程度Loki判断，造成这一切的不过一天的时间…………</p><p>“我早就盯上Laufey了，不过他住的地方可真是偏僻呢，找到这里可费了我一点心思，两天前，我已经派人来过这里了，但是，遗憾哪，什么也没发现，不知道，在这里生活过的Laufey小少爷能不能帮到我呢?”</p><p>Thanos突然凑近，那张令人反胃的脸贴近Loki的鼻尖</p><p>“现在，我要你，就在我的眼下，找到它”</p><p>Loki震怒了，既然Thanos已经提前洗劫过这里，却一无所获，那让他来寻找又有何意义?或许，Thanos已经在这里找到了呢?</p><p>这里难道会成为Thor与Loki的刑场吗?</p><p>Loki感觉他们被Thanos愚弄了，机敏如Loki也无法识破Thanos的计谋…………</p><p>Loki与Thor已经被逼至绝境</p><p>找不到是一死，一旦找到，Thanos才没有那么善良，将会如何处置两人仍是未知…………</p><p>前途凶险…………</p><p>枪口在后背抵紧，保镖的另一只手环住Thor与Loki的脖子，拽着他们从大厅开始每一处角落仔细搜寻，Thor本就受伤，再加上粗暴的拖拽，时不时发出痛苦的呻吟，往往这个时候换来的不是保镖的“手下留情”而且对着Thor的胸部和腹部砸上几拳，Thor又呕出几大口鲜血…………</p><p>Loki看着这样身陷痛苦的Thor，努力克制住自己的情绪，让自己变得冷血，波澜不惊…………<br/>那是因为他不能输，尤其不能对Thanos展现出他的恐惧…………</p><p>可，爱人奄奄一息痛苦的模样，还是一下一下如匕首，刻在心底，Thor在吐血，Loki的心滴血…………</p><p>从大厅找到每一间屋子的每一处抽屉每一处角落，从屋里找到屋外，甚至院子里的土都被Thor和Loki翻遍了，仍然不见空间原石的一丝踪影…………</p><p>他们已经不吃不喝在宅子里找了整整一天，Loki还好，可本就受伤的Thor哪里能经受得住…………<br/>更令Loki感到绝望的，他们仍然一无所获，Loki甚至开始盼望Laufey当初直接告诉他原石在哪儿，这样该多好，哪里还需要寻找……</p><p>终于，在体力和精力都到了严重耗尽的境地，Loki只能向Thanos报告，失败了，自己没能找到Thanos想要的东西。</p><p>等待着Thor与Loki的，将会是Thanos死亡的审判</p><p>“两个废物!!!这个该死的Laufey到底把那块石头放在哪儿? 连自己的儿子都不肯透露! ! !算了，我自己来!”</p><p>Thanos掏出了枪</p><p>Thor与Loki对视，眼神盈满了无尽的悲痛与哀伤<br/>既然，生，两人没来得及享受幸福，那么，当死亡降临，就一起面对吧</p><p>“砰! ! !”</p><p>仿佛过了有一个世纪那么长的时间……</p><p>枪响划破寂静</p><p>子弹射进了Thor的大腿，Thor痛苦的倒在地上蜷缩成一团……</p><p>“NO!!!!!!!!”<br/>Loki撕心裂肺，痛苦的尖叫</p><p>Thanos没有伤害Loki分毫，可，Thanos又怎么可能那么善良?</p><p>让Loki眼睁睁看着Thor的生命一点点消逝，便是对Loki最大的折磨，足以让Loki的后半生都浸在无边的痛苦与懊悔之中…………</p><p>“留着你们两人的命，你们都是斗士，待我集齐原石，需要你们两人对我，俯首称臣!”</p><p>Thanos清理了枪口，放回衣袋</p><p>“走，去矿坑，他们开采进展如何”</p><p>没错，Thanos也了解Laufey是如何得到原石的，他自己也开发了许多矿藏，假定Laufey将原石销毁，Thanos可以通过开采，找到替代品……<br/>Thanos早已策划好这一切</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Thanos携手下的人离开了，偌大的房子，只剩下Thor与Loki两人…………</p><p>Thor的身下，暗红血液已经积成一滩，止不住痛苦的呻吟……</p><p>Loki崩溃了，在这个一片狼藉的地方怎么可能找到急救物品……</p><p>他脱下了自己的衬衫，手忙脚乱缠在伤口上，为Thor止血，却仍然无济于事，汩汩鲜血很快将衬衫浸染……</p><p>Thor流了太多的血………他已经麻木，感受不到疼痛了，生命的信号随着鲜血，流逝……</p><p>Thor的呼吸逐渐微弱，他什么也看不清</p><p>“不……不……”<br/>“Thor，看着我，我要你看着我 ! 答应我，别离开我，永远也不要…… ”<br/>“I LOVE YOU”</p><p>Loki的泪水早已决堤，他无助的跪坐在Thor身边，把他捧在怀里，他轻柔的吻着Thor，向Thor哀求着，求着他不要离开自己…………</p><p>太痛了，这种失去的痛，Loki已经经历过一次了，或许是上天注定反对两人在一起，还要再一次，蹂躏Loki的心，将它一点点掰开，揉碎了……</p><p>痛苦与绝望的折磨，Loki就要疯掉<br/>他无助的环顾四周的一地狼藉，被摔成两半的象牙黑白格棋盘和散落四周的定制木棋子映入眼帘，凌乱，却仍不失精美</p><p>Loki的目光突然死死的锁住那盘散落的国际象棋…………跌进汹涌的回忆</p><p>------------------</p><p>Laufey给Loki的童年留下了巨大的阴影，他严厉，他冷酷，乃至，他残暴，对Loki进行的种种地狱般的训练和惩罚让Laufey不像是一个父亲……</p><p>但，唯一能让Loki体会到父亲陪伴的便是与Laufey下棋的时候，虽然，Laufey并不是在与Loki游戏，而是利用象棋在对Loki进行策划谋略的训练</p><p>Loki还是个小男孩，却已经十分聪慧，在Laufey的指导下，Loki锻炼的棋技也值得赞赏</p><p>Loki很享受难得的与父亲一起下棋的时光，他是白方，Laufey是黑方，好胜的孩子总是想赢过父亲，可，孩子毕竟是孩子，终究敌不过老谋深算的Laufey，而且往往Lok急功近利，容易出现致命的失误，所以，白方棋子总是被“屠杀”殆尽，Loki从未赢过自己的父亲</p><p>当然，Loki喜欢同Laufey下棋，还因为Loki不怕棋盘上的厮杀输了，只有这种输，Laufey才不会惩罚他</p><p>Laufey心底也是想让儿子赢过自己，但是他做不到“放水”，因为，Laufey深谙黑帮的道理，在彼此之间激烈的斗争中，没有人会给你“放水”，所以，即便是在棋盘上，他也必须对Lok严格要求<br/>在那些难得同父亲下棋的时光里，Loki记住了他说的一句话</p><p>“儿子，总有一天你会赢过我的，那时候，这个，就是你的”</p><p>Laufey会把食指的放在一枚棋子的顶端，指尖触及棋子的尖端——那是黑方的“KING”</p><p>----------------------</p><p>Loki的脑海中，一直认为父亲的意思，是让自己成为黑帮独一无二的“KING”，然而，他错了，他一直错了。</p><p>关于空间原石的下落，Laufey怎么可能没有对Loki暗示? 答案也许就藏在扑朔迷离的棋局中<br/>Loki被自己的想法吓到了，睹物思情，却获得了重大的意外发现</p><p>Loki屏住呼吸，他拿起了那个黑色的“KING”，果然，棋子的底座是可拆卸的，Loki拆开了底座，单独的底座看起来像是一个小小的盒子。Loki用力撕下贴在底部的黑丝绒，打开了这个小“盒子”<br/>在打开的一瞬，一束幽蓝的光便从缝隙里透出</p><p>Loki惊呼了一声，他找到了! ! !</p><p>“空间”原石，一直被Laufey嵌在“KING”的底座!</p><p>至此，Loki才终于理解，父亲的意思，“KING”不是一个位置，也不是一个头衔，它是原石</p><p>尤其在当下这种泰坦党与约顿党的处境，这颗小小的蓝色原石，就是他们起死回生的希望，逆风翻盘的武器! </p><p>Loki兴奋的回到了Thor身边，放在掌心的原石散发着蓝色的光芒…………</p><p>“Thor，Thor，我找到了，你看，空间原石，我们有希望了! ! !”</p><p>原石幽蓝的光在Thor的瞳孔留下模糊的影……</p><p>Thor就快要坚持不住了</p><p>Loki找到原石的兴奋很快就被无情的现实淹没</p><p>Thor身下的血液早已凝固，濒临休克，然而Laufey老宅所处，方圆三英里内没有人烟，最近的医院也要走上大半天。</p><p>Loki很清楚，Thor无法坚持那么久……</p><p>这里就是一座孤岛，没有人能施以Loki援手来拯救Thor………</p><p>-----------------To be continued-----------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 逆风翻盘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>完结篇</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 25 逆风翻盘</p><p> </p><p>兀自伫立在这方圆三英里无人烟的郊外，Laufeyson老宅灰色的建筑，显得格外孤独…………</p><p>厅堂里，Loki跪在地上，撕破的上衣松垮垮的挂在身上，可，即便是Loki撕下衣服为Thor的枪伤止血，却依然无法阻止Thor的生命信号一点点微弱…………</p><p>Loki痛苦的嘶吼，是啊，又有什么能比亲眼看着自己最爱的人的生命流逝…………</p><p>Loki疯狂的期望，然而，在这渺无人烟的荒郊野岭，谁又能听到Loki的呐喊…………</p><p>Loki低声的哀求，或许，很清楚，得不到及时的救助，哀求Thor坚持下去也是徒劳，可这是处在绝望深渊中的Loki唯一能够做的…………</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>也许是Loki的哀求得到了回应……</p><p>管家先生出现了，原来，他并没有遭遇Thanos的毒手<br/>--------------------------<br/>那天，Thanos带人来这里搜寻原石的踪迹，管家先生躲在自己的小屋，Thanos一行人直奔宅子里原石。一直以来，管家先生都让自己的小屋看起来像无人居住的样子，在Laufey还活着的时候，他这样做，也是在尽力不留嫌疑，不留痕迹，以备在紧急的情况下成为Laufey家族的避难所。管家老先生缜密的安排还是成功了，小屋的确被Thanos忽略，管家老先生利用Thanos难得的疏忽，通过地下的暗道顺利逃到了外面，保全了自己的生命</p><p>管家先生当然十分清楚Thanos为何而来，已经过去了三天，他一直担心着宅子的情况，便小心翼翼顺着暗道偷溜回来…………</p><p>不过，当管家先生在大厅里出现，不知是他看到面前凄惨的景象更惊悚，还是Loki在这个时候看到活生生的管家先生出现在自己面前更意外?</p><p>时隔将近二十年，管家先生与当年所服侍的小少爷再相见时的意外与惊喜，乃至可以说是惊吓，<br/>在现实面前都是那么不值一提，当下，没有时间留给两位故人叙旧。</p><p>老管家虽然上了年纪，但仍然保持着清醒，他顿时便明白了当下的情况。</p><p>此时，失血过多的Thor，意识早已极不清醒，随时都会休克乃至出现生命危险…………</p><p>在管家先生的帮助下，Loki搀扶着Thor来到了管家居住的小屋。服侍了Laufey家族几十年，管家先生见过太多陷入黑帮混战的约顿党成员负伤，在需要的时候，管家先生也是专业的私家医生…………</p><p>管家的小屋里常备有足够的医疗用品，老管家未雨绸缪的良好习惯，在这真正的紧急时刻便派上巨大用场。小屋的房间立刻变成了一个简易手术室--------这恐怕是身为黑帮老大的Thor接受过最简陋的医疗待遇，但，这个不起眼的地方，却能挽救他的生命。</p><p>管家先生虽然已经上了年纪，可他的医术却没有随着年龄的增长而衰退，Loki看着曾经陪伴着自己长大的管家先生认真谨慎的为Thor包扎伤口，悬到喉咙的心，终于放下了一点…………然而，Thor的腿部受到的是枪伤，当时Loki简单的包扎也止不住汩汩鲜血………失血过量让Thor面临死亡的威胁…………</p><p>缓解失血过量，Thor需要的是立刻输血，管家小屋的条件确实十分有限，或许无法为Thor输血，Thor的脸色像纸一样苍白，他们真的无能为力了吗?</p><p>只有Loki和管家，在与死神争夺Thor。Loki突然回忆起上一次Thor受伤，让Loki了解到Thor是O型血，Loki自己也是O型血。在很长的一段时间里，两人都是以彼此爱人身份生活，兄弟关系却变得不是那么重要，但，这奇特的血缘的关系还是无法被抛弃，因为它让同母异父的两兄弟有着一样的血型，更是在生死攸关的时刻，能够成为彼此的拯救。</p><p>现在，Thor的危急时刻，需要Loki的拯救! 既然自己曾经让Thor流过血，这次，何必不是对三年前那个夜晚所发生的一种补偿? 不需要太多的心理准备或者复杂的思想斗争，在回忆起自已与Thor有着一样血型的那一刻，Loki就已经下定了决心! 他必须要救Thor! 是因为三年前的事还有愧疚吗？也许吧，但种理由都无法与爱，相比! </p><p>管家拿来了输血管，并不细的针头扎进Loki的静脉，Loki连眼睛都没有眨一下，暗红的血液流进橡胶管，流向连接的另一头，Thor的胳膊。管家和Loki都很清楚，这种十分草率的直接输血存在太大的风险，虽然两人血型相同但仍有极大的可能性会造成危及生命的并发感染…………再大的风险，也不及让Thor暂时转危为安…………</p><p>Loki只恨自己的血无法流的再快一点，他宁肯把自己全部的血都输给Thor…………似乎有了一点效果，Thor的脸色已经不再像之前那样苍白，但还是没有脱离危险，直接输血带来的感染还不确定是否会出现…………这就远远超出了管家先生的能力和小屋医疗条件范围，Thor必须立刻被送往医院。</p><p>在这偏僻的荒郊野外，只要有人的出现，就会有一线希望，更何况，这个人还是Laufey的管家，当然会找到将Thor送到医院的途径。</p><p>管家将自己的劳斯莱斯藏在Laufey老宅不远处的树林里，劳斯莱斯宽敞的后座足以放的下Thor的担架，不过，或许的辛苦老管家尽力缩小他自己所占的空间。</p><p>这或许是Loki开过的所有车当中，速度最快的一次! 发动机在耳边不停的轰鸣，但Loki仿佛听不见一般，因为他心中只有救回Thor这一个信念。</p><p>Laufey老宅距离医院遥远的距离，漫长的路程，在Loki风驰电掣驾驶下，似乎不再是问题，轿车直接撞断了拦截杆，径直冲进了医院的大门!</p><p>已经是凌晨了，医院里没有什么医生，留下来值夜班的保安和护士差点以为是遇上了打劫，直到一位老人抬着担架从后座上挣扎着出来，他们这才意识到，是一位需要紧急救助的伤员。</p><p>人生第一次，Loki像一个恶棍，不过，为了Thor他心甘情愿变成一个真正的恶棍，他呵斥着那些紧张的医护人员，他大吼着，要求全医院最厉害的医生为Thor治疗，他威胁着，救不回Thor就让整个医院与Thor同归于尽…………</p><p>医护人员们都十分害怕，知道这是来了一个不好惹也不敢惹的主儿，尽管是在凌晨，医院里留下来的所有顶尖医学专家，都打起了精神，投入到了拯救Thor的手术中。</p><p>时间一分一秒的过去，手术室门上的红灯仍然闪亮，成为黎明到来前的黑暗里最刺眼的一道光。当黎明的曙光将东方的天空点亮，手术室的红光“滋啦”一声变成了绿色，医生告诉Loki，Thor已经脱离了危险，他没有因为直接输血而造成感染，Thor的血液接纳了Loki的血液，这几乎是不可能发生的，简直就是奇迹! </p><p>Loki的血液在Thor的身体里汩汩流淌，赋予Thor新的生命。都说，血浓于水，在这一刻，终于有了它的现实意义。好像纽带一般，Thor与Loki再也无法分离! </p><p>终于得到了这来之不易的好消息，Loki心中那根一直绷紧的弦终于放松了下来，下一秒，Loki眼前一黑，倒在了地上…………</p><p>这段时间以来，Loki所受的精神折磨一点也不比Thor身体所受的少，自从Grand Master 把他带到Thanos那里，Loki已经三天三夜没有休息，当然也没有好好吃上什么食物，在高度疲惫的情况下，Loki又为Thor输了近1000cc的血，身体早已濒临崩溃…………</p><p>雪白的天花板，明亮的灯光，Thor醒来，看着自己的头顶……旁边的病床，传来轻微的鼾声，是熟睡的Loki，由于过度疲劳，Loki在手术室前晕倒，与Thor在同一个房间休息。找到了幽蓝的“空间”原石，Thor也脱离了生命危险，Loki可以好好休息了…………虽然只是暂时……</p><p>------------------------</p><p>斯堪的纳维亚半岛</p><p>Odin在妻子Frigga搀扶下步履蹒跚的来到了悬崖边……</p><p>崖壁陡峭，海浪重重拍在石壁，碎成一颗颗洁白的珠子</p><p>Odin伸出右手，有幽幽的红光，从指缝中透出，他打开手掌，翻转向下，那抹红光垂直落下，直到暗蓝的海水，将其吞噬……</p><p>第二天，悬崖边的白色小屋<br/>Odin闭上了双眼，陷入永远的沉睡…………</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>是Thor通电话的声音将Loki从睡梦中叫醒…………<br/>看到Loki醒来Thor立刻挂断了电话</p><p>“对不起，我吵到你了”<br/>“反正也休息的够久了”</p><p>是啊，摆在面前的还有Thanos这个难缠的对手，哪里能有多余的时间“休息”</p><p>“父亲，离开了，在他离开之前，他实现了自己的愿望………………‘现实’那颗血钻，也永远的消失了…………”<br/>“节哀顺变”</p><p>心照不宣，此刻，并不是应当悲伤的时刻</p><p>至少，局势现在已经偏向Thor这边了，‘现实’血钻“失踪”永远不会被找到，“空间”蓝钻在Loki手上，这些就足够牵制住Thanos一段时间，这段时间，足够Thor好好养伤，同时也可以完整筹划阿萨党的逆风翻盘行动</p><p>Thor得到三勇士可靠的消息，Thanos现在仍然在竭力寻找“空间”原石的下落，同时已经在利用他掌握四颗原石的权利，在全球黑帮里大搞肆制造恐怖袭击与暴力事件，黑帮世界分崩离析……</p><p>不过Thanos也有弱点，据情报消息，由于迟迟未找到那遗失的两颗原石，Thanos早就十分暴躁，对待下属愈发变本加厉，时不时制造一个“杀鸡儆猴”，下属之间人心惶惶，同时，传言也逐渐在Thanos身上应验，“原石诅咒”开始出现。原石本无魔力，但同时拥有多颗就要担心原石的安全，是人心本就容易膨胀的贪欲吞食着心智，强大如Thanos，也容易被自己打败…………</p><p>泰坦党传言，他们的Thanos老大，得了“失心疯”</p><p>“急”中生乱，泰坦党内部出现了裂痕，显然Thanos无暇理会这些“无关紧要”的小麻烦，可，千里之堤，溃于蚁穴，俗语，还是有它的道理</p><p>“稳”中求赢，鉴于Thanos露出了弱点，Thor领导下的阿萨党还是掌握了一些胜算，并且在暗中悄然计划</p><p>Thor甚至有些感谢Thanos给自己腿上来那么一枪，这是给了很大的一个机会，让Thor在这乡村小镇上享受着度假一般的“休息”，同时又能悄悄实行自己的复仇计划</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>两个月后</p><p>Thor彻底痊愈，经过这段时间的休整，Thor已经有了一个十分完整的行动安排</p><p>彼时Thanos频繁进行“肃清”，也让泰坦党的分歧愈来愈大…………利用这个机会Thor对扳倒Thanos还是有一定的信心</p><p>虽然有信心是一件难得的事情，但泰坦党的实力还是不容小觑，Thanos的对黑帮的统治势力依然独大…………</p><p>Thor计划的很重要一部分是Thanos亲自前来，他清楚，Odin离开的消息瞒不了太久，Thanos终究会知道“现实”血钻失踪，他永远也不会找到，那时，Thanos也会知道自己被Thor骗了很久</p><p>是对决的时刻，也是翻盘的时刻</p><p>----------------------<br/>不出Thor的预料，Thanos在经过竭力的调查后得知，Odin曾是现实原石的拥有者…………<br/>Thanos已经气急败坏<br/>----------------------</p><p>意大利，Odinson宅邸</p><p>Thanos率领黑曜五将和“肃清”后为数不多的精锐不远万里，不请自来</p><p>“轰”Odinson宅邸的大门被炸开，瓦砾四溅<br/>Thanos带着杀无赦的气势汹汹前来</p><p>这一次，Thor也没有打算再躲藏，做好一定的心理准备，与Thanos当面交锋</p><p>“Odinson! !  !没想到有一天我竟会被你耍的团团转，既然如此，那，我会让你亲眼见证你父亲的和你的心血，阿萨党覆灭，然后再亲手了结你的生命”</p><p>“嘭”脚下的地面突然陷落，Thanos与几个手下瞬间消失在深渊中</p><p>“究竟是谁该被毁灭，先别急着下定论”</p><p>彼时，Loki与三勇士及Baldur正在与黑曜五将周旋的不可开交，Loki的匕首在手里飞舞旋转，利刃一出，快到无影，只留对手迸溅的鲜血散落一地………………</p><p>然而黑曜五将毕竟身为Thanos的亲信，Loki还是无法轻敌，Loki踢掉Ebony Maw对准自己的枪，一把拉过他的手臂，肘部用力撞击他的胸部，Ebony Maw被击的后仰，但还是在Loki的后背上留下了匕首的伤口，Loki顺势一脚钩踢，Ebony Maw彻底倒在了地上，Loki将匕首直直刺进他的喉咙，另一边Proxima Midnight*（暗夜比邻星）将枪口对准了Loki，他一个转身躲开了飞来的子弹却重重的撞在身后的墙壁上…………</p><p>“啪嗒”血液顺着脖子滴在地上，Loki确似乎忘记了疼痛的感受，身侧，Hogun用一张桌子抵住了Corvus Glaive*¹（亡刃将军）劈向Loki的剑，木桌应声裂成两半…………Vlostagg的手臂中枪，但还是将子弹送进了Supergiant*²（超巨星）的胸膛…………还好Baldur凭借墙壁的掩护，用电击枪击倒了Black Dwarf*³（黑矮星）</p><p>Loki这边暂时占了上风，但纷飞的子弹和金属碰撞的火花让Loki视线受阻，身上沾满了鲜血，无法分辨到底是自己的还是敌人的………………黑曜五将已经解决了两个，剩下的多少都受了伤，Loki和三勇士拖住他们，因为他实在放心不下和Thanos对决的Thor……</p><p>确实，Thor这边也陷入了麻烦，如果是正常的对手Thor以一对五不是问题，但现在他面对的是Thanos和手下的五人，确实十分困难…………</p><p>子弹不停的擦过身体，留下一道又一道灼伤……Thanos的拳头下一秒挥来，Thor躲闪不及，直接被击倒，Thanos的脚踩上Thor的胸脯，膝盖也压了上来，Thor感觉自己的胸骨已经被压断，血液涌上喉咙，一时间无法呼吸…………但他还是用尽全身所有的力气，将自己手里的匕首向Thanos的胸膛刺去……却仅仅只是划开了一道</p><p>“哦，容我提醒你一句，你应该直接向着脑袋来”<br/>Thanos拎起Thor的领口将他提起，再用力的甩出去，Thor狠狠摔在了地上，咳出一大口鲜血……</p><p>“Thor! ! !”Loki在这个时候赶来了，却被Thanos转身的一把提起，手臂在Loki的喉咙处一点点收紧，Loki感觉肺部的空气一点点消失……</p><p>“不……不……要……”Thor无力的哀求</p><p>“哐当”Baldur从Corvus Glaive抢夺下的剑向Thanos的后背劈下，多亏了这一下，Thanos送手Loki顺势掉到了地上…………</p><p>“嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒”是倒计时的声音，原来Thor早就在房子里设置好了炸弹，甚至是做好同归于尽的准备…………</p><p>Thanos转身向外面跑去，Thor挣扎着站起来，一瘸一拐的追了出去…………</p><p>“嘭”背后，Odinson宅邸在一阵巨大的爆炸声中沦为废墟……</p><p>Thanos丢掉了武器，来到了宅子旁边的树林里</p><p>“嗖”，Thanos倒下了，身首异处，“咚”一柄斧头落在了地上</p><p>“这次，我是冲着头去的”</p><p>或许，Thanos一辈子也不会想到，他竟然会以这样的方式死去……</p><p>Thor跪倒在地上，头上的伤口流下血液将他的半边脸染红</p><p>Loki挣扎着从身上压着的碎石里爬了出来</p><p>远处，天边，晚霞似火，把大地染成一片金黄</p><p>结束了，一切，都结束了…………</p><p>----------------------<br/>Thanos已经被杀，黑曜五将也被三勇士全部解决，其余手下也在爆炸中死亡…………Thor和Loki都受了很严重的伤，但，这次，他们有足够的时间休息了…………承载着两人爱恨情仇的宅邸变成了废墟，但，他们有足够的时间让一切都恢复原样。</p><p>接下来的时间，是完全属于彼此的<br/>----------------------<br/>尾声<br/>Thanos死亡的消息很快传开了，泰坦党旋即土崩瓦解…………各个黑帮终于不用活在“白色恐怖”之中，黑帮的秩序从此得到平衡</p><p>Thor把Thanos的四颗原石收集起来加上Loki的那颗，他想让他们回到最初的地方…………就像Odin所做的那样…………永远的沉睡在海底</p><p>从此，黑帮之间再也不需要为这几块小“石头”而斗争，如果，非要争一个权力，那么就去问问大海吧，毕竟，那里有六颗原石呢</p><p>在Thor的鼓励下，Loki回到英国，重新组织了约顿党，这个工作远比Loki想象的要轻松，令Loki没有想到的是，经过了十几年，约顿党的威望并没有被时间抹去，英国底层群众笼罩在泰坦党的阴影下实在太久，敢怒不敢言，终于等来了光明的这一刻…………</p><p>在Thor的帮助下，Loki成为了约顿党新晋领袖，重振了约顿党曾经的辉煌。</p><p>Loki借着这次回英国的机会，也去拜访了他曾经的朋友也是工作上最好的伙伴---------Eddie学长，几年未见，Eddie 找到他的灵魂伴侣，两人有了一个可爱的女儿，组成了幸福美满的小家庭。Eddie 现在也算一个老板，经营着他的商店已经开成了连锁，有了几家分店。Eddie 还告诉Loki，Sigyn毕业之后就来到他这里正式入职，现在也成了一家分店的店长。</p><p>Loki当然不是空着手前去拜访Eddie 的，他在英国以约顿党的名义，成立了一个商业公司，为了感谢曾经Eddie 对自己的照顾，Loki决定将这个商业公司市场部门经理的职位留给Eddie，在Loki看来去，没有人比Eddie 更适合这个职位了<br/>Eddie 欣然接受了Loki的好意，Loki将Eddie 的商店收购到公司旗下，这样一来，Eddie 也能兼顾。</p><p>Loki回到了意大利，那里，Odinson宅邸已经在如火如荼的重建，相信用不了多久，就会恢复成它原来的模样。</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>是夜</p><p>相爱的两人，经历了众多风波，终于得以再度缠绵，Thor竟意外地动作很轻，好像Loki是一个玻璃娃娃，稍有不慎就会被撞碎，这让欲求不满的Loki不太愉悦，主动向Thor索取更多……</p><p>巨物在体内挺进，嘴唇拂过皮肤，最浓烈的情感化在行动中</p><p>当Thor终于把精华喷薄，收紧臂膀，和怀里的人紧紧相依</p><p>“Thor你就是一个彻透彻围尾的掠夺者，夺了我原本的生活，夺了我的身，更，夺了我的心，可，我偏偏享受这种，被掠夺的感受……因为，更多的，让我感觉到被爱着”</p><p> </p><p>“那，就让我夺的再多一些吧…………”</p><p> </p><p>“夺我一切，尽如你愿”</p><p> </p><p> 掠夺者Plunder <br/>--------------THE  END--------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>